Chains of the Past
by ShadowHunter2000
Summary: Some say that to proceed into the future, you must overcome your past. What would you do if the past was too hard to let go, or not even known? R12 TM Crossover R and N and W.
1. Chapter One

Chains of the Past

A Ranma ½ Tenchi Muyo Crossover

Chapter One

Disclaimer: This goes for the whole story. I do not own Ranma ½ or Tenchi Muyo.

A/N: For those who read my author notes in Like Mother Like Son I am revising this story cosmetically. If at any time the story somehow changes I will place notes to alert everyone. I will not try to change the story through these revisions, but some details may change. Which ones those are yet to be known even to me.

Please read and review my new better-looking (in my opinion) story and let me know where I am lacking and where I am strong in.

123454321

It was a lovely day for travel. The sky was partly cloudy allowing for the warmth of the sun to envelope travelers while keeping the sun slightly obscure to tone down the brightness of the day. It was late afternoon so the sun was starting to set giving off vibrate colors. The trees in the forest cascaded the light and melded the shadows giving it the look that could only be caught in paintings. The sounds of the forest soothed those who could hear the orchestra the woods provided. Of course you couldn't forget the shrine hidden deep within the bosom of the forest. Its simple yet profound presence added a quiet strength that was easily felt. The couple who had traveled for most of the day looked upon the shrine which symbolized the end of one journey, and the beginning of another.

"Accordin' to mom, this is the place," Saotome Ranma stated to his companion. Dressed as he usually did in his Chinese outfit consisting of a red Chinese short sleeve shirt and black pants that were tied off at the ankles. He was carrying two packs over his back.

"She was not kidding when she said this place was well hidden," Ranma's companion, Tendo Nabiki, replied. She was wearing a blue polo shirt and tan slacks. Ranma was carrying her pack at the moment.

Ranma smirked. "That's definitely a good thing. So, shall we?"

Before either of them could move to knock on the wooden door it opened revealing an old male priest. He was wearing a traditional priest outfit. His gray hair was in a ponytail that went down to his shoulders. His eyes, which were behind glasses, still looked as sharp as they were in the man's prime. When he saw the two travelers he smiled. "Ah, you must be Ranma and Nabiki. Please come in. I have some tea ready."

Not wanting to be poor guests Ranma and Nabiki quickly took off their shoes and followed the priest into a small dining area of the shrine. Being the proper host the priest poured three cups of tea and motioned for Ranma and Nabiki to take some seats. "Saotome Ranma, Tendo Nabiki, I, Masaki Katsuhito, welcome you to my shrine."

Ranma started to get a bit embarrassed. "Please don't be so formal," he requested smiling a bit nervously. "I'm not really used to it."

Katsuhito smiled. "Your mother told me that you were not one who dwelled in formalities. Very well then. How was your journey here? I hope it was uneventful."

"It was actually," Nabiki replied. "All things considered, things these last two days were relatively peaceful. Stressful, but peaceful."

Katsuhito looked at Nabiki with a hint of mirth. "Oh, that's a rather unusual combination. You'll have to tell me how that works someday."

"We thank you for takin' us in so suddenly," Ranma said. "We hope we aren't a bother."

"Nonsense," Katsuhito replied. "Your mother is a close family friend. She has done so much for us especially when my daughter passed away. Helping you with your problem is only a small token of appreciation I can give. Besides, my grandson is getting a little lonely being the only youth around. Your company will lift his spirits."

"Yeah, mom mentioned a bit about 'em," Ranma stated. "He's studin' to be a kendoist, right."

"Not really, but he does have a bit of skill with a blade," Katsuhito replied. "If you do not mind, I would like for you to help me train him. Your mother did mention your abilities with the arts."

"I would be honored." Ranma looked around. "Mom also mentioned 'bout helpin' out around here a bit. What do you want us to do?"

"Just some simple chores like sweeping and cleaning. Plus any repairs that need to be made I may call for your help." Katsuhito slightly smirked. "I have Tenchi do most of the chores while he is here for training, but he is here for only another month." Katsuhito looked at Nabiki. "Nodoka also mentioned your skills with finances, Nabiki. I would be honored if you could take a look at my records and see if you help improve the shrines financial situation."

Nabiki smiled. "I can lend a hand."

Katsuhito smiled. "Excellent." He faced Ranma. "Ranma, your mother mentioned a curse I would believe only if I saw it. What was she talking about?"

Ranma sighed a bit. "It would be best to show ya now before anything unexpected happens. Could I get two glasses of water please? One cold and one warm."

Katsuhito nodded and left towards the kitchen. A couple of minutes later he returned with two glasses of water. Ranma poured the cold water over himself activating his curse. Katsuhito's expression of confusion changed to one of slight amusement and said, "Jusenkyo."

Ranma looked a bit shocked. "You know about Jusenkyo?"

Katsuhito sat down at the table. "I have only heard about it and assumed it was only a legend, but I can see clearly that is not the case."

Ranma nodded. "Yeah, but they ain't there no more. They've been destroyed."

Katsuhito looked curious. "Really?"

Before Katsuhit could inquire further he heard his grandson enter the shrine. "Grandpa, are you here?"

"In here Tenchi," Katsuhito yelled towards the front door.

A few moments Tenchi entered the dining room area wearing his usual white short sleeve button up shirt and black pants. He glanced over to the two females sitting across his grandfather at the dining room table. "Grandpa, who are these two?"

Katsuhito slightly smirked. "Tenchi, don't be rude. I clearly remember telling you about our guests earlier today. This is Saotome Ranma and Tendo Nabiki. Ranma, Nabiki, this is Masaki Tenchi, my grandson."

Tenchi looked confused. "But, I thought Ranma was a man." He remembered his grandfather telling him about Ranma and Nabiki coming today, but he remembered his grandfather telling him it was Nodoka's son, not daughter.

Ranma shook his head slightly and poured the warm water over his head triggering his curse. Tenchi stood there with his jaw hanging when he saw the transformation. "But… how…" Tenchi's inexperienced mind couldn't handle the shock to his system and promptly shut down. Tenchi fainted and crumpled to the floor.

Ranma sighed. "I hate it when they do that. It's not that bad."

Nabiki and Katsuhito were slightly chuckling.

123454321

After Tenchi was revived and shown Ranma's curse Ranma and Nabiki was shown to their rooms (they ignored Nodoka's request to put them in the same room). After they put their things away the four sat down to dinner. Ranma's hunger drove him to eat like he normally does (very fast, probably without chewing) and Nabiki ate a bit faster than normal. Not that she ate sloppily or like a pig, but she did eat faster.

Katsuhito watched the two eat. "A bit hungry aren't we?"

Nabiki looked a bit embarrassed and stopped eating. "Sorry, it's just that we hadn't had anything to eat since we left and it's a long journey to here from Nerima."

Katsuhito chuckled. "Pay me no mind. I made plenty." Katsuhito glanced over to Ranma who was still eating. "His mother warned me that he had an extraordinary appetite and I can see that fact wasn't an understatement."

Nabiki slightly shook her head and resumed her eating at a normal pace. She swore she broke Ranma out of that habit of his of imitating a vacuum cleaner at the table, but it looks like she would need more work.

After the main meal was done desert was served. "So tell your plans for school while you're here," Katsuhito politely said. "We wouldn't want either of your educations affected by your move here."

"I've decided to take the year off from school to save some money," Nabiki stated while eating her ice cream. "Delicious ice cream."

Katsuhito nodded. He knew college could be expensive, especially if you want to go to a good one. "And what about you Ranma? I hear you're a senior now."

Ranma, who was eating his ice cream at a civilized pace, nodded. "Yep. I setup somethin' with an old teacher of mine. I'll be takin' some courses here instead of goin' to a school."

Tenchi looked rather surprised. "I didn't know you could do that."

Ranma shrugged. "It's not somethin' they do normally, but mine was a special case."

"So what about entertainment?" Tenchi asked. "Take it from me, there's not much to do around here."

"I'm sure we'll manage," Nabiki said. "We didn't come here for the sights. The peace and quiet will suit us just fine."

"Really?" Tenchi asked a bit confused. "How about friends and"

"We have no need for those," Ranma cut in. "We'll be fine by ourselves."

Katsuhito raised an eyebrow slightly. "I take it this involves the troubles your mother mentioned about?"

Ranma quietly ate some more of his desert. "Yeah, it does."

"It's not something we want to talk about now," Nabiki politely stated. "Things happened and it's still a sore subject for us."

Katsuhito nodded. "I understand. Nodoka mentioned you would reveal all when you were ready. Now let's finish our desert before it melts."

123454321

"Already sound asleep," Tenchi stated. "Must have been quite a day."

Katsuhito and Tenchi were sitting on the porch looking up at the night sky. Ranma and Nabiki had headed up to their rooms after supper was done. It didn't take long for them to collapse on their futons and drift of into slumber.

Katsuhito looked up towards the sky. "I'd gathered as much. Nodoka wouldn't have sent them here under such conditions without a reason. Especially with only enough money to buy train tickets and a cab fare." Katsuhito looked over to Tenchi. "So, Tenchi, what did you observe about our guests during our conversation."

Tenchi frowned in thought. "Well… Ranma kind of confused me. He seemed happy to be here surrounded by nothing."

"Oh, are you insulting the shrine Tenchi?" Katsuhito said with a playful glare.

Tenchi quickly shook his head. "No, nothing like that grandpa, but it's hard to ignore what Ranma said."

Katsuhito nodded. "That is true. They both seemed to want nothing but peace and quiet with few people around as possible." Katsuhito closed his eyes. "But the one that intrigued me was Nabiki."

Tenchi looked a bit confused. "Why's that grandpa?"

"I've met and known people like her," Katsuhito said like a wise old sage. "They show the world what they want to, hiding what they want to keep hidden under a mask of sorts. Some take it to the point of hiding behind a wall of ice, but I do believe she hasn't done that yet. But what I am concerned about is what she is trying to hide from everyone else, and why." Katsuhito sighed. "Many times people like her keep themselves hidden for so long they grow detached from everything else, separating themselves from the world. It never ends happily that way. I wouldn't want a woman with much promise to waste her potential like that." Katsuhito glanced over to the side to see Tenchi sound asleep sitting up. "Though I should be more worried about you wasting your potential," he said with a glare. "You seem to be doing that more and more every day."

A/N: Yes, I'm alive! And kicking! Hope you all like the new look for the beginning of the story.

Comments, concerns, complaints, drop a line. I have a forum topic open under the Mission: Impossible forum on this site. I check it regularly.

Have fun and stay safe. Peace!


	2. Chapter Two

Chains of the Past

A Ranma 1/2 Tenchi Muyo Crossover

Chapter Two

A/N: Hope everyone is enjoying the story thus far.

123454321

Katsuhito watched Ranma teach Tenchi a basic kata from Anything Goes. Katsuhito didn't like the style in itself mostly because of it's creator Happosai and his vile ways, but watching Ranma and seeing how he's changed and improved it made him smile.

Ranma noticed Katsuhito watching him and told Tenchi to continue working on the kata. After he did that he quickly went up to Katsuhito. "Good Morning Masaki-san."

"Good Morning Ranma. I see you are quite the morning person."

Ranma shrugged. "I'm just so used to being up early, though Nabiki never liked that part of me. She doesn't like mornings at all."

Katsuhito smiled. "Neither does Tenchi mind you."

"I know," Ranma said with a small smirk. "I'll break him out of that soon enough."

Katsuhito nodded. "I have little doubt you will. I have been watching you teach Tenchi and I will say you are just as impressive as your mother said you were. You're knowledge in the art is astounding."

Ranma turned around to watch Tenchi go through the kata. "The price I paid to get to where I'm at was high. I wouldn't want anyone else to go through what I did."

Katsuhito raised an eyebrow. "Everyone knows anything worthwild isn't easy Ranma. Trials and hardships are part of the lessons teached."

"There's a diference between hardship and what I went through, and still am," Ranma said. "I plan on leaving that part behind me." Ranma saw Tenchi make a mistake on the kata and quickly went to help Tenchi out.

Katsuhito watched Ranma instruct Tenchi some more.

123454321

Tenchi was dragging himself up the walkway to the shrine when he saw Nabiki coming down wearing a training gi. "H-help..."

Nabiki smiled and kneeled down next to Tenchi. "I see you're still not used to Ranma's workouts, are you?"

"H-how..."

"How do I get through them?" Nabiki asked for Tenchi. Tenchi slowly nodded. Nabiki shrugged. "I don't know. I just got used to them after a while. You'll get stronger because of them, that I will guarentee." Nabiki stood up. "Sorry for leaving you like this, but it's almosttime for my workout and Ranma doesn't like me being late. He keeps threating to make me a morning person if I'm late for workouts, and I like my late mornings. Just think of this as part of the workout."

Tenchi could do nothing but watch Nabiki go off towards he had just come from. "But... I like my late mornings too. Why can't I have them like you?"

123454321

Ranma sat down watching the night sky from the back porch drinking some tea enjoying the quiet. Katsuhito sat down next to him. "I see you like watching the night sky. You watch it often."

Ranma nodded. "It eases me when I'm troubled."

Katsuhito looked towards the sky as well. "I see. That is one thing we share in common."

"What troubles do you have Masaki-san?" Ranma asked a bit curious. "I can't imagine you having many with this enviorment."

Katsuhito chuckled a bit. "I usually don't, but sometimes a thing or two comes up, even out here."

"I'm shocked nothing's come up yet with me around," Ranma casually stated. "It's been over a week since I got here and it's still quiet. Makes me worried."

"Why would that worry you?" Katsuhito asked a bit intrigued.

"When there's a long period of peace and quiet it usually means something big is coming" Ranma said. "The longer the pause the more trouble came at me."

"I see," Katsuhito said understandibly. Katsuhito smiled a bit. "Maybe some casual conversation will keep your mind off of troubles." Katsuhito placed a hand to his chin thinking. "Let's start with how you and Nabiki met. I bet that has to be quite a story."

Ranma closed his eyes and stood up. "I don't want to think about things like that. Good Night." Ranma went inside leaving a very curious Katsuhito behind.

123454321

If you were to ask Katsuhito about Ranma and Nabiki his reply would be, "A very interesting pair those two are." Katsuhito has been observing Ranma and Nabiki for the last three weeks and he can't seem to make heads or tails of the two. When they are around each other it's obvious they are more at ease, but Katsuhito knows they worry about each other. They also keep others at bay emotionally, as if they were afraid of something.

It wasn't just their seemingly complex relationship that confused him. Katsuhito had spotted Ranma and Nabiki going over Ranma's schoolwork but the text books they were doing Ranma's studies from had surprised him. Ranma was learning things most people learned in middle school including Pre-Algebra and Geography. It kind of confused him. Were they going over review items before taking on Ranma's current lessons?

Katsuhito shook his head as he pondered about the current situation. He spotted Nabiki watching Ranma perform some moderatly complex katas Katsuhito had just recently taught him. He liked to pratice next to Ryoko's cave for some reason. Ranma always said he just liked it around there.

Katsuhito was about to continue walking but he noticed Nabiki was looking at Ranma with something he had not seen from her yet. Her look was filled with a kind of sadness of sort. Maybe it was longing.

His curiousity peaked he tried sneaking up to Nabiki but Nabiki noticed him approaching. She quickly hid her emotions and looked at Katsuhito. "Good evening Masaki-san. Come to watch Ranma?"

Katsuhito sat down on the ground next to Nabiki. "No, actually I wanted to talk to you Nabiki."

Nabiki raised a curious eyebrow. "Oh really? About what?"

Katsuhito began watching Ranma. "I was wondering how you were holding up. It has been about three weeks since your arrival and I just wanted to check up on you."

"I'm fine," Nabiki stated. Katsuhito gave her a disbelivingly stare hoping to prod some more information out of her. "I'm fine, really. It's just..." Nabiki looked at Ranma finishing up his set of katas. "I just wish he would get out of his rut, that's all."

It was Katsuhito's turn to give Nabiki a curious eyebrow. "Oh really? He's not normally like this?"

Nabiki smirked. "He's always did like the arts and he alway's trained hard, but he's usually..." Nabiki shook her head. "He's usually more full of life than this. He also usually doesn't give people the cold sholder either."

Katsuhito was a bit confused. "Cold shoulder?"

"I overheard you two talking last week outside on the porch," Nabiki stated. "You asked him how we met and he was a bit rude to you, and I apologise for that."

"It is not your fault," Katsuhito stated. "I just didn't think I would get such a reaction from him. I was trying to get his mind out of his troubles is all."

"Just about anything concerning us gets him thinking about our troubles Masaki-san."

Katsuhito shook his head. "That bad?"

Nabiki nodded. "Yeah. Ranma... Ranma has some major issues to work out of his system and I'm trying to give the space needed, but he's worrying me greatly."

"I'm sure Ranma will pull through," Katsuito said assuringly. "I've been told I'm an excellent judge of character and I say he doesn't seem the one who would let whatever bothers you two weigh him down for long. I see a strong soul in him."

Nabiki looked at Ranma with the same look Katsuhito noticed earlier. "Tell me Masaki-san, what do you think of me? What do you see?"

Katsuhito stood up. "I see a woman with a gentle heart." Katsuhito smiled. "Though I would advise against using masks Nabiki. It doesn't suit you." Katsuhito got up and left leaving Nabiki alone to think.

Nabiki was still thinking when Ranma walked up next to her. "What's up?"

Nabiki quickly returned back to the real world. "Just thinking. Done for today?"

Ranma nodded. "Yeah. I'm about to head on up to the house to get washed up for dinner."

"Do you mind staying here a bit?" Nabiki asked.

Ranma smirked. "Sure, but I do stink a bit just to warn ya."

Nabiki elbowed him in the ribs. "We have to work on your mouth Ranma."

Ranma rubbed the spot where Nabiki elbowed him. "Easy there Nabs. You're getting strong."

Nabiki glared at Ranma. "What have I been telling you about calling me Nabs, Femboy."

Ranma raised his hands up in defense. "Okay, okay, I won't call you that as long as you stay away from Femboy, deal? You know how much I hate to be called that."

Nabiki smiled a bit. "You know, I'm actually getting used to you calling me Nabs. It's not as bad as it used to be."

Ranma raised a curious eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Nabiki nodded. "Yeah."

Ranma was a bit confused. "So... I can start using Nabs without you gettin' mad?"

"Well..." Nabiki thought about it. "Just don't make it a habit, okay."

Ranma smirked. "Okay."

Nabiki pushed him playfully. "Now go back to the house. You do stink badly."

Ranma stood up. "I told you that already." Ranma paused. "Nabiki, thanks."

Nabiki was slightly confused. "For what?"

"For being here. It helps alot." Ranma ran off to the house.

Nabiki smiled. "Your welcome."


	3. Chapter Three

Chains of the Past

Ranma ½ Tenchi Muyo Crossover

Chapter Three

A/N: To everyone that did drop a review, I thank you for them and keep them coming.

And now it's time for the revised Chapter Two.

123454321

Ranma has met plenty of annoying people in his life. Actually he's met more than he can name (though Tatewaki Kuno remains on the top of that list with his sister Kodachi at a close second). Right now he has decided to add Tenchi to that loooong list (near the bottom of course). "For the last time no. Your grandpa has a very good reason to keep those keys away from ya. I wouldn't want a demon runnin' loose either."

Tenchi was on his knees begging. "Come on Ranma. You're way better than me. I need your help. Besides, demons aren't real. They're just figments of imaginations gone out of control. Pleeeease?"

Ranma looked at Tenchi with a raised eyebrow. 'Now I know what Nabs meant by bliss is ignorance, or somethin' like that.' "Listen, I won't help ya." Ranma watched as Tenchi was giving him the old sad puppy dog eyes. Too bad for Tenchi he was a few years too late for that to work on Ranma. That move only really worked on complete suckers. "But I will give ya a piece of advice. Don't be predictable." Ranma walked out of the shrine headed towards the holy tree to practice. 'Maybe that will get him off my back for a few days.'

Tenchi watched Ranma walk out. 'What does he mean don't be predictable?'

123454321

Nabiki sat back and watched as Ranma went through his katas. 'We've been here one month. One month of peace and quiet. Knowing Ranma this won't last too much longer.' Nabiki looked up to the sky. 'Only a few more months till'

"Hey, you okay?"

Nabiki looked behind her and saw Ranma standing there. 'Show-off' "Just thinking. Done for today?"

Ranma nodded as he sat down next to Nabiki. "I decided to take it easy for today."

Nabiki gave a look of false shock. "You? Easy? Maybe you ought to lie down. You must be coming down with something."

Ranma smirked. "You know me. Even if I was sick, it'd be gone before ya know it."

"You always did heal quick."

"Besides, I'd figure today would be a great day to treat ya to a picnic lunch, just the two of us."

Nabiki smiled. "Oh really? When?"

"How 'bout now?" Ranma pulled out a blanket and a picnic basket out from his sleeve.

Nabiki gave a golf clap. "Well done. I see you finally got that down."

"Yep. Took a while though. I'd figure a few more months and you should be able to start using it as well."

Nabiki started to rummage through the basket pulling out plates and chopsticks. "Hey, Ranma, when Tenchi leaves this weekend it will be just us two and Masaki-san, wouldn't it?"

Ranma nodded. "Yep. And good thing too."

Nabiki looked curious. "Oh? Why's that?"

"Tenchi is still tryin' to get me to help 'em get those keys."

Nabiki chuckled. "They say ignorance is bliss."

"Oh, so that's how ya say it." Ranma shook his head. "It'll just be my luck if that demon was real. I don't wanna fight another one."

123454321

Later that day Ranma noticed that Tenchi came back looking like he saw a ghost. "Tenchi, you okay?"

Tenchi jumped when he heard Ranma's voice. "R-R-Ranma. Yes, everything's great. Peachy. Why do you ask?"

For Ranma, all clues pointed towards trouble heading his way. "Let me guess. The demon was real, wasn't it?"

"Um... no?"

Ranma lowered his head. "Man." Ranma walked off towards his room grumbling. "So much for the peace and quiet. Now I gotta fight another demon. Stupid ignorance is bliss bullshit."

Tenchi watched Ranma walk off. 'Another One?'

123454321

Ranma and Nabiki waved Tenchi off as he and Katsuhito walked down towards the street where Noboyuki's car was. Ranma turned towards Nabiki. "Nabiki, I wanna thank ya."

Nabiki looked confused. "For what?"

"For stickin' by and everythin' else. I know I must of seemed a bit off and stuff for these last few months. It's just everythin' comin' to a head all at once kinda messed me up."

Nabiki smiled. "I take it you're better now?"

"Mostly. I know things gotta change, but I'm sure that I wouldn't want anyone else but you beside me."

"About time Saotome."

Katsuhito came up from dropping Tenchi off and saw Ranma and Nabiki in a passionate kiss. He cleared his throat. "I'm sure that you're excited now that Tenchi is no longer here for a while, but he does know about the birds and the bees." Ranma and Nabiki looked at him with a full body blush. 'Ah, the innocence of youth. Good thing I am no longer young.'

123454321

Tenchi and his father, Noboyuki, are enjoying a nice quiet instant ramen meal. "So, Tenchi, how was your summer vacation?"

"Really good dad. Met a very good martial artist who stayed with us and taught me some moves as well."

"Oh really? Is he better than your grandfather?"

Tenchi shrugged. "Don't know. Never saw them fight. I'm pretty sure it would be a great one if I ever did." Tenchi smiled. "To be that good at his age. I wonder how he did it?"

Noboyuki looked intrigued. "How old is he Tenchi?"

"A little under two years older than me."

"Really? What's his name? Maybe I've heard of him."

"Saotome Ranma."

Noboyuki looked shocked. "Saotome? He wouldn't happen to be the son of Nodoka now would he?"

Tenchi looked surprised. "Yeah. Hey, now I remember it, grandpa said something about Nodoka being a old family friend."

"I don't believe it. How long has it been? Why, I remember back when I was about oh ten or so when we first met. Her beauty struck me instantly."

Tenchi gave his father a hooded look. 'Perverted at ten? Why doesn't that surprise me?'

"We had fun back in those days. It was her, me, and your mother mostly. There weren't a lot of kids our age around. We were inseparable. Many joked that I would go back to the old samurai days and take them both as my brides."

Tenchi shook his head. 'Like you would have had any problems with that.'

"Alas it was not meant to be. Her parents arranged a marriage for her. Her husband, Genma, personifies stupidity. How he manages to stay alive amazes me to this day. It's very sad."

"What happened to her?"

"We lost contact for a while, though she did help when your mother died. She knows how to cook."

Tenchi looked at his instant ramen. 'Unlike some people I know.'

"Though I always wondered if…"

Tenchi looked up from his food. "If what dad?"

"Well, Tenchi, Nodoka was involved in a car accident a little after Ranma was born. Ranma was also involved. They both managed to survive, but Nodoka changed after that day. She went from independent woman to traditional housewife almost instantly. The doctors kept saying that there was no apparent brain damage, but everyone who knew Nodoka says otherwise." Noboyuki looked up towards the ceiling. "I always wondered if Nodoka didn't change, what would she be like today? Would Genma still be alive?"

Tenchi finished off his meal. "Ranma never did talk about his family. Every time the subject was brought up he always changed it."

Noboyuki nodded. "Wouldn't blame him. I would be embarrassed to have a father like that myself."

Tenchi looked at his watch. "I better get every thing together for tomorrow. I hate school."

123454321

Tenchi looked towards the dusk sky from the roof of his school where he took his impromptu nap. "Great, I must have fallen asleep. All that training must of made me more exhausted than I had realized." Tenchi dusted off his school uniform and started to head towards the classroom where his books were, but he noticed a cat in the corner. "How did you get up here?" The roof was fenced off. The only ways in were from the access doors.

The cat ran towards him, the bells on the collar jingling. Once the cat made it close to him, it jumped as if to jump into Tenchi's arms, but it faded from view. Tenchi looked very confused. The bells jingled again, this time from behind him. When Tenchi turned around, he saw the bells in the hand of a cyan-haired woman sitting on a small shed. She tossed the bells towards Tenchi, who caught it. "Ryoko."

Tenchi gave the very wise reply of, "Huh?"

"That's my name."

Tenchi noticed her eyes glow. An image of the mummy in the cave appeared in his mind. "It can't be. You can't be that…" Balls of red light appeared around Ryoko, which quickly spread out. Some of them went near Tenchi. "…freeze dried demon."

"It was dark and cold in there," she said while hugging herself lightly like she was cold. "Seven hundred years have passed since I was trapped in that cave. You'll never know… how much pain I had to suffer."

"So you came back for revenge," Tenchi replied angrily.

"Right."

"It's not my fault. It was my ancestor, some guy named Yosho!"

"I don't care." She gathered all the balls of light into her hand, which she used to form an energy sword. "I just need to let out my anger now." She jumped from where she was sitting and attacked Tenchi using the energy sword.

Quickly utilizing his training, Tenchi jumped back and avoided the sword strike. "Why me, I told you it's not my fault." He quickly dodged the energy blasts that Ryoko shot at him. 'This is not good. She can use chi better than Ranma.'

"What's the matter? It's no fun when you just run away." Ryoko taunted while flying right beside him.

Tenchi quickly dove to the side and started to think. 'Wait a minute, that just might work.' "Saotome Secret Technique!"

Ryoko quickly braced for whatever Tenchi had to throw at her when he ran up and stopped right in front of her. Before she could do anything, Tenchi quickly turned around and ran in the opposite direction, found the access staircase that led down into the school and ran down them like his life depended on it.

Ryoko stood there for a second before she realized what happened. "Get back here you little twerp." She phased through the roof and floated down.

Meanwhile, Tenchi was hiding in one of the classrooms. 'I can't believe that worked. I got to thank Ranma when I see him again.' Now he knew that Ranma said not to use this Technique unless it was necessary, but he believed the circumstances warranted it. Now that he had a moment to think, he noticed a peculiar smell. 'Wait a minute, that's gas.' Tenchi looked up and saw that the roof was damaged and a gas pipe was busted and leaking gas. 'Oh great. That's not good.'

"Tenchi."

Tenchi looked around but didn't see the demon. "Wha?"

"Tenchi."

Now this was getting freaky. Tenchi started to walk out of the classroom but the sight of Ryoko's head and hand sticking out of the chalkboard understandably stopped him in his tracks. "Hello there." Ryoko finished phasing through the wall and stood there. Tenchi took this opportunity to get out of the classroom, but the sight of the stool he knew used to be near Ryoko now sticking out of the wall next to him again understandably stopped him.

"That wasn't nice what you did back at the roof." She started up her energy sword.

Tecnhi started to freak. "No, you idiot, there's leaking gas!"

Ryoko looked confused. "Gas? What's gas?"

Tecnhi continued to freak out. "I can just see the headlines. Brilliant Student Blown to Bits! If I knew I was going to die today I wouldn't of done all that homework over the vacation!"

Ryoko stood there watching Tenchi have a small nervous breakdown with a small smile. 'Take that for tricking me.'

Tenchi quickly started to think of some thing to distract the demon with, but could only come up with one thing. "Hey, what's that outside the window?" he asked loudly while pointing towards the window like a fool. 'There's no way in hell this is going to work.'

Amazingly enough she was looking towards the window. "What is it? I want to see."

Using what was clearly one of Ryoko's finer moments, Tenchi snuck out of the classroom and booked.

Ryoko turned back towards where Tenchi was standing. "Where? Tell me where it is." She quickly noticed that she was lacking one body. 'He… he tricked me again!' The anger she was feeling caused her energy to arc. Call it will, call it fate, call it whatever you want, but Tenchi's luck rubbed off on Ryoko. The energy spark caused the gas to ignite, causing an explosion, which caught Ryoko head on.

Tenchi watched the explosion from a nice far distance. "There she goes. Now that I think about it, she was kinda cute." Tenchi clapped two times which signified a prayer. "Huh? I shouldn't have done that, but it's a old shrine habit." Tenchi really needs to change gods, cause his current one wants to give him nothing but trouble. Tenchi stared in disbelief as he saw Ryoko's form walk out of the fire. It took him a total of two seconds before he decided to run away really really fast.

Ryoko was not very happy. "You tricked me not once, but twice, you set up a cleverly laid trap, and you ruined my dress. You're going to pay for this!" Ryoko started to follow Tenchi but the sight of a mirror stopped her. She used it to clean herself up quickly.

Tenchi used this ten-minute break to get away. Now most people would of found the nearest exit out of the school, but Tenchi was using one of Ranma's lessons and started to think ahead. Not wanting to face his English teacher the next day with the lame excuse of having to fight a demon for the reason why he didn't have his English homework, he went to his classroom to gather his belongings, which included his book bag and all of his books on top and in his desk. After he did this he used another one of Ranma's lessons and started to gather his bearings. 'Okay, she can walk through fire, walk through walls and make energy blasts. I have no chance against her as is, but she was beaten before. What did the legend say about the battle.' Tenchi was startled out of his musings by a loud bell. 'Take it easy! It's only the stupid fire alarm!' A thought occurred to Tenchi. 'Why didn't it ring earlier?' Tenchi shook his head. 'That's what happens when you use a cheap alarm.' Looking at the red light above the alarm reminded Tenchi of something. 'Wait a minute. The jewel on her wrist. It's got to be the source of her power. The legend says so. 'Three jewels for power.' Without her powers that demon is just another girl. I can get her back in that cave.' Tenchi stands laughing. "It's so easy!"

Ryoko, who was outside at the time, heard that last statement and homed in on Tenchi's location. "There you are!"

Tenchi upon hearing this scrambled away from the noise by jumping out the first floor window. Just as he exited the classroom landing on his feet, it burst into flames from one of Ryoko's energy beams. Continuing to run he made his way into the sports fields that belonged to the school. He would of continued on his way but he bumped into the demon, which caused him to lose his balance.

Tenchi quickly jumped to his feet and stared in disbelief and fear towards the demon. Ryoko smiled. "Don't be scared sweetie-pie. I won't hurt you too much." Ryoko brought her energy sword up and brought it down to cleave Tenchi in two. Tenchi used the only thing in his hands that he had to block, his school bag.

Tenchi's god finally gave him a break. Ryoko watched as her sword was blocked by a blue glow coming from Tenchi's back. Both halves of the bag fell to the ground revealing the sword hilt that Tenchi took from the cave that Ryoko was sealed in. It was wooden with intricate designs on it. The tip where the blade usually met the hilt was a grayish blue piece. The other end of the sword held three red circular gems that looked exactly the same as the one on Ryoko's wrist.

Ryoko recognizing the weapon started to fire at it, but the sword hilt made an energy barrier that blocked all the shots. What followed next is exactly the opposite of what all weapon users strive for. Instead of Tenchi controlling the sword, the sword controlled Tenchi as it dueled Ryoko. "This is not fair Tenchi!"

"Give me a break! Who would want to fight a monster like you anyways!"

"Monster!" Ryoko punched Tenchi who flew back into the fence. "How dare you! Why do you call me a monster?" she asks loud and angrily.

"You wall through fire, you walk through walls. You rip holes in the roof. You even fly!" Tenchi replied very fast.

"Very good reasons, but not good enough!" While marching Towards Tenchi to beat him for the outrageous claim of her being a monster, she steps on a rake, which caused the handle to fly up. Before is could make contact with her delicate face she smacked it to the side. The sword hilt took this opportunity to come in and destroy the gem on the outstretched arm. With one quick decisive motion it cut Ryoko's hand off and destroyed the gem.

Ryoko watched as her gem exploded. After a few seconds she sighed. "Oh well. Another battle lost. My miserable lot." She noticed Tenchi looking at her a bit scared. "Huh?"

"The sword did it. I didn't mean to cut off your hand." He bowed. "I'm sorry."

Ryoko noticed her stump of an arm. Smiling, she created a small ball of energy. "Watch." She made a few motions like a street magician and it appeared like she pulled a new hand out from her sleeve. "See."

Tenchi smiled and clapped. "Wow."

Ryoko gave a stage bow and said, "Farewell." She phased through the ground out of sight.

Tenchi stood there clapping enjoying the show when the school behind him exploded. Not wanting to be connected with tonight's spectacle, he hightailed it out of there.

123454321

After finally making it back to his home, Tenchi made it back up to his room. He sat on his bed and recalled the fight to analyze it like Ranma taught him. "Man, what a night. Ranma isn't going to believe it. I'm not sure it was real." He looked at the sword that saved his life. "This sword is really powerful. It was able to do so much by itself. I wonder what happened to that demon-girl. Will we meet again?" Tenchi laid back on his bed to relax but felt a large lump. Gathering his will power he pulled back his blanket and saw the afore mentioned demon-girl lying on his bed with her shirt undone. Tenchi took the sight in and got up from his bed and stepped back.

Ryoko woke up and saw Tenchi. "Welcome home, Tenchi."

Tenchi looked at Ryoko like she was the grim reaper. He clapped his hand twice and said a silent prayer to whoever was listening to help him make it through the night alive.

A/N: Much longer than the other chapter. I'm trying to make sure Ranma's influence is felt but make sure it's in approprate ways. For instance, in this chapter, while Tenchi was running from Ryoko, he was more coordinated and quicker. In the show, he was scrambling all over constantly falling and crawling to get away. Tenchi also used his head a bit more. Since he only trained under Ranma for a month, he isn't strong enough to fight Ryoko head to head, but he can run away better.

Next chapter will have Ranma meeting Ayeka and Sasami. Like that's going to end well.

Until next time, remember, he who runs away lives to fight another day (just look at Tenchi).


	4. Chapter Four

Chains of the Past

A Ranma 1/2 Tenchi Muyo Crossover

Chapter Four

A/N: This chapter was accidently deleted due to my own fault. My bad.

123454321

Ranma and Nabiki were lying down in the field near the shrine star-gazing enjoying the peace. The sky was clear of clouds and the shrine was a bit of a distance from any major towns and cities, so the sky was filled with stars. Everytime Ranma looked up to the sky he would remember bits about his ten year training journey, which was the last time before the shrine that he saw a night sky like this.

Nabiki looked over to him. "What are you thinking about?"

Ranma shook his head. "Nothing major. Just... sorting things out."

"Really?" Nabiki asked a bit intrigued.

Ranma nodded. "Yeah. I figure with the extended peace we've had until now we better get everything in order before it leaves."

Nabiki shook her head. "Careful Ranma, you might jinx us."

Ranma shrugged. "What can I say, I know me. I know things that happen around me. I know when things are about to get hairy."

Nabiki sat up. "So when do you predict the next disaster?"

Ranma sat up as well. "Well..." Ranma sais while scratching his chin. "I'm guessin' within the next... week."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "Oh? That big of a window?"

Ranma shrugged. "Predictin' the future is never easy, ya know."

Nabiki slightly giggled while laying back down. "Yeah, right Ranma. You predicting the future."

Ranma shrugged. "Hey, ya never know, I might of found a technique that did just that." He laid back down next to Nabiki. "But seriously, this peace and quiet can't last forever."

"Yeah..." Nabiki replied. "Hey Ranma, what do you think they're doing back home?"

"Most likely trying to find me," Ranma replied while sitting up. "That's probably what Shampoo, Ukyo..." Ranma clenched his fist.

Nabiki sat up as well and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ranma, I know you're mad at her, but remember, Genma was drugging her food. It's not totally her fault."

Ranma shook his head. "All the drugs were doing was making her more aggressive. The schemeing was all her. Pretending to be a friend while plotting behind my back. How could she do such a thing. I trusted her."

"The one you should be mad at is Genma."

"And I am," Ranma replied. "I'll never forgive that bastard. Never."

"Once we marry Ranma Genma's plans will be ruined," Nabiki stated. "He won't be able to do anything."

Ranma shook his head. "That may be true Nabiki, but Genma plays dirty. The Umisenken and the Yamisenken prove that." Ranma sighed. "But nevermind that. I take it you're worried about Kasumi?"

"Why wouldn't I be worried," Nabiki stated. "We left suddendly leaving no clue as to where we were going and no way to contact us."

Ranma nodded. "Yeah, you got a point. After we marry we'll go back and check up on her."

"Yeah," Nabiki replied. "That sounds good." Nabiki stared off into the distance. "Ranma."

"Hmm?"

"You want to know something? I was jealous of you when we first met."

Ranma turned his head to face her. "Really? Why's that?"

"I was jealous that you were doing something you liked to do while I was stuck at home taking care of the bills." Nabiki sighed as she leaned into Ranma. "I'm happy that Nodoka is helping with the finances. I could have used the help earlier though," she stated disheartendly.

Ranma wrapped his arm around Nabiki. "Hey, are you okay Nabiki?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired," she replied.

Ranma didn't like the fact Nabiki hid her true feelings from him. She continuously did it throughout their relationship. He had hoped with them being out at the shrine that she would open up more and she had opened a bit, but not to the extent that he had hoped. Ranma wanted to get her to open up, but he didn't want her to block him out.

'What should I do? Maybe Masaki-san could... that's not good.'

Ranma watched as a giant floating light passed by headed towards the distance. He knew Tenchi's house was out in that direction. He also knew any problem involving Tenchi would somehow involve him one way or another.

'Great, gooodbye peace and quiet.'

123454321

Tenchi knew he was in trouble. He had plenty of clues pointing to that fact. The fact he was on an alien spaceship in a prison with bars made of some strange wood pointed would best be placed under the Really Big Trouble category. Sure he sensed that he was about to get more problems than he could handle when he found Ryoko in his bed. The fact that she started to ask for the jewels on his sword helped to reinforce the fact that he was getting in over his head. The alien spaceship appearing over his house demanding for Ryoko to surrender screamed of trouble. Ryoko summoning her own spacehip and dragging him for the ride told him he was beyond the point of no return. Now after a brief conforntation he was now sitting in this prison thinking of what he could do hoping things wouldn't get worse.

123454321

Oh yeah, things got worse. Much worse. Sure the little girl getting him out of jail seemed like a good thing, but what she wanted in exchange was not his idea of fun. Stealing wasn't exactly hard, but it wasn't right. Now taking it from the person who imprisioned him and giving it to her sister who lived in the same ship didn't seem bad, or that's what he told himself. Now how was he supposed to know she slept with her head piece on? Come on folks, that's the kind of thing people take off and place it on the dresser or something. Also her sleeping with the sword he despreatly wanted back didn't help matters either. Her waking up with him in the bed with the sword in his hand made things... a bit hairy. So does giant floating logs shooting at you while you're high-tailing the scene.

Of course after they fell down a hole and freed Ryoko things really got ugly. Between Ryoko using the little princess as a hostage and them making an explosive escape things just went downhill. Speaking of which they were now plumeting down to the Earth's surface at high speed while Ryoko is laughing manically. Help.

123454321

"Ranma."

"Hmm."

"You should go talk to our new guests."

Ranma and Nabiki were enjoying breakfast at the shrine. Last night a strange object fell from the sky and eventually landed in the lake outside of the shrine. When Ranma and Nabiki got to the scene they found Tenchi unconscious with two women and a young girl. They also found a house where there wasn't one before with a man lying on the lawn. Katsuhito informed Ranma and Nabiki that the house was where Tenchi lived and the man was Tenchi's father. After they helped everyone to bed to let them recover Ranma and Nabiki went to bed while Katsuhito said he would keep an eye on the recovering group.

Ranma shook his head. "Nope. Tenchi's problem, not mine."

Nabiki raised and eyebrow. "Oh? Why do you say they're trouble?"

"They fell from the sky," Ranma said as he pointed towards the house. "They somehow moved Tenchi's house here. Most people may need futher proof that they're a sign of trouble, but I don't." Ranma resumed eating his breakfast. "Besides, the cyan-haired one creeps me out."

Nabiki smirked. "And why's that? Is it because of her cat-like tail?" Ranma shivered. "Or her cat-like eyes?" Ranma shivered again. "Or is it"

"Okay, okay," Ranma cut in. "I get your point. I'll go say hi."

Nabiki clapped her hands once in victory. "Excellent."

Ranma slightly glared at Nabiki. "On a side note, that was dirty."

123454321

Tenchi sat at the breakfast table in his house, which was now located near his grandfather's shrine, thinking about the night before. "Man... Ranma's not going to believe this."

"Believe what?"

Tenchi looked up from his food and saw Ranma standing behind him with his arms crossed looking at him like he did something wrong. Nabiki was standing behind Ranma smiling and waving. Tenchi looked at Ranma a bit nervously. "About last night."

Ranma sighed. "Let me guess. You met up with the demon from the cave. You somehow made it to space and met up with the other two girls. You had some sort of confrontation where things went boom and you crashed landed in the lake. Did I miss anything?"

Tenchi looked a bit shocked. "Actually no. How did you guess that?"

Ranma shrugged. "Experience. So who's the demon?"

"That would be me," Ryoko stated. "The name's Ryoko. And I'm not a demon, Saotome Ranma."

"How do you know my name?" Ranma asked.

Ryoko smirked. "I know quite a few things actually." Ryoko looked at Nabiki. "And you're Tendo Nabiki."

Ranma slightly glared at Ryoko. "I generally find that if someone knows my name it usually means trouble," Ranma stated while shifting his a bit to react just incase Ryoko did anything.

Ryoko chuckled. "I can make trouble if you want, femboy."

Before Ranma could say anything in retort Nabiki grabbed his shoulder. "Let it go Ranma."

Ranma glared at Ryoko. "I'll be watching you." Ranma walked over to where Sasami and Noboyuki were sitting.

Nabiki looked over to Ryoko who as picking at her food looking mildly disappointed. Before she could say anything she heard Ranma yelp. She turned to she Ranma in female-form. Ranma shook her head. "I hate it when that happens."

Sasami went from shocked to amazed. "Wow."

Noboyuki was just plain shocked. "How?"

Ranma sighed. "It's a curse. When I'm hit with cold water I turn into a girl. When I'm hit with hot water I change back to a guy. And before you ask I was born a guy."

Sasami giggled. "That's amazing."

Ryoko was laughing hard. "That's too funny," she managed between laughs.

Noboyuki was confused. "Where did you get something like that?"

"A place in China called Jusenkyo," Ranma replied while wiping herself with some a towel he got from weapon space. "I wouldn't suggest going there. I'm lucky I got a curse that allows me to stay human. There's plenty of curses that changes people to animals, including a little pig and a duck."

"Wow," Sasami said in amazement.

The sliding glass door opened and Ayeka stepped through. "This isn't fair," she said sadly as she went upstairs.

Sasami sighed. "Please excuse my sister. We have been through much and she isn't taking our new predicitament well. She just needs some time to recuperate."

Ranma was a bit amazed. Sasami went from child mode to adult mode very quickly like she's done it often.

Nabiki sat down next to Sasami. "So what brings you to Earth? I'm assuming you're not originally from our planet."

Sasami smiled. "You're right. Ayeka and I are looking for our brother. He disappeared hunting down Ryoko after she attacked our planet," she said while pointing at Ryoko. Ryoko smiled and waved.

Ranma had a gut feeling about something. "His name wouldn't be Yosho, would it?" Sasami smiled and nodded. "But Yosho battled Ryoko seven hundred years ago."

Sasami giggled. "Yep. We've been looking for him since."

Ranma blanched. "But that would make you over seven hundred years old!"

"Actually Ayeka and I have been in stasis for the last seven hundred years but we Jurians live longer lives than most."

Nabiki looked confused. "Jurians?"

Sasami nodded. "Ayeka and I are from the empire of Jurai. We are the crown princesses actually."

Nabiki smiled. "You're royalty? Amazing."

Sasami smiled. "Yes, and our brother Yosho is the crown prince and the next in line for the throne. My sister is to wed him and to become the next queen of Jurai."

Ranma was a bit dumbfounded. "But he's your brother."

"Half-brother actually." Sasami smiled. "It's common practice for family to wed to keep the throne within the line."

Ranma shook his head. "I never could understand politics." Sasami giggled.

"So living seven hundred years is common among Jurians?" Nabiki asked curiously.

"We have advanced greatly in medical technology to allow longer lives," Sasami replied. "Plus our tress extend the lives of the royal lines of Jurai."

Nabiki was amazed. "So common trees are that powerful on Jurai?"

Sasami shook her head. "No, only those that are decendants of Tsunami, our guardian Goddess, can grant that power."

"So a goddess bore trees as children?" Ranma asked.

"Tsunami has taken the form of our first guardian tree to grant us her power. The trees that are her descendants have part of her power. We bond with a tree and share a link. The tree grant us longer lives and they also power our space vessels."

"Amazing," Nabiki stated.

"Boring," Ryoko commented.

Noboyuki cleared his throat. "So Ranma, how is your mother doing?"

Ranma looked at Noboyuki. "She is well. Do you know her?"

Noboyuki smiled. "Actually yes. We knew each other during childhood. It's good to hear she is well."

Ranma smiled. "Well, actually she plans on coming here soon."

Noboyuki clapped his hands. "Great. It's been too long since we last saw each other."

During the conversation between Ranma and Noboyuki Nabiki noticed Ryoko leaving out the back and heading towards the lake. Nabiki decided to follow her.

Ranma turned towards Tenchi. "So, fill me on the details of last night. I'm actually a bit curious."

123454321

At the lake edge Ryoko was looking towards the bottom of the lake. "What's taking so long?" Ryoko sensed Nabiki walking up behind her. "What's up?"

"How did you know our names?" Nabiki asked.

"Tenchi told me this morning before you two arrived." Ryoko turned to face Nabiki. "I don't see the big deal."

"You also knew that Ranma would react to being called Femboy," Nabiki stated. "I know Tenchi didn't tell you that. He didn't even know."

Ryoko smiled. "I see. You want to know where I'm getting my information."

Nabiki crossed her arms. "I advise to stop playing games Ryoko."

Ryoko shook her head. "You and Ranma need to loosen up. As for your questions, that is easily explained. While I was trapped in the cave I had the ability to watch the surrounding area. I saw you and Ranma many times and I listened in on a few conversations."

Nabiki continued to stare down Ryoko. "I advise against picking a fight with Ranma. He's stronger than he looks."

Ryoko smirked. "I'll keep that in mind."

Nabiki walked up to Ryoko. "I don't trust you. I can tell you're a trouble-maker. We don't need more trouble. We have plenty to deal with without you. Of course you attacking planets doesn't help your image any either."

Ryoko looked insulted. "I'd rather not go into that subject thank you."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "Really? You know it's not good to keep things bottled up. They have a tendicy to come out at bad times."

"Look who's talking," Ryoko spat back. "You have plenty of shit bottled up dearie. Have you even considered talking to your fiance about any of it or would you rather be a hypocrite?" Ryoko walked off back towards the house.

Nabiki let Ryoko walk away without saying a word.

123454321

Ranma shook his head after Tenchi finished his story. "Tenchi, I will tell you what is probably the most important piece of advice I can ever give ya. Watch out for giant mallets. They hurt. A lot. Trust me."


	5. Chapter Five

Chains of the Past

A Ranma ½ / Tenchi Muyo Crossover

Chapter Five

And now, cue the music.

123454321

Late in the afternoon Ranma decided it was time to have a talk with Katsuhito. Ranma found the priest in the dining room area alone drinking some tea. When he walked up to the priest, Ranma sat across the table from him. Katsuhito looked a bit intrigued. "Hello Ranma. May I help you?"

"Could we talk for a moment?"

Katsuhito smiled. "Of course, what is on your mind?"

Ranma cleared his throat. "I want to ask for your help."

"Help with what?" Katsuhito asked, already guessing the question.

"Well…" Ranma turned his head towards the window. "It's kinda difficult for me to say." Ranma glanced back at the priest who had a raised eyebrow. "It's about Nabiki."

"You want her to open up to you, isn't it?"

Ranma looked at Katsuhito with a look of wonder. "How…"

"Ranma, my boy, when you live as long as I you tend to learn certain things. I've watched you and Nabiki for the last two months and while I do say you have improved, she hasn't."

"Improved? How?"

"Take for instance, right now. Two months ago you were more guarded and avoiding. Now you come for help with what seems to be an ongoing problem. I bet you didn't even consider asking for advice two months ago, now did you?"

Ranma shook his head. "Not really. It's just that I've grown… distrustin' over the last couple of years. I'm sorry if I seemed rude during my stay."

Katsuhito shook his head. "You do not need to apologize. When your mother called over here telling me of your arrival she said that you and Nabiki had problems and you would talk when you were ready. I trust her judgment just as much as I trust my son-in-law's, but we're getting off topic. You wanted to talk about Nabiki, correct?"

Ranma nodded. "Yeah. I'm worried 'bout her. She keeps herself guarded all the time, even to me. True I have seen more sides of her than most people, but…"

"Communication is important in a relationship Ranma. And communication is more than just talking about the weather or each other's day. Also this goes two ways as well."

Ranma nodded. "Yeah, I know. I just wanna get her to tell me what's wrong, but I'm afraid"

"That she will cut you out altogether," Katsuhito finished. "A common problem for relationships in their early stages." Katsuhito took a sip from his tea. "Relationships are fragile in the beginning, but they grow stronger over time. An important aspect of the relationship is trust. The trust in each other. Do you trust Nabiki?"

Ranma looked a bit confused. "You're losing me."

"What I mean is do you trust her enough to not hurt you emotionally and physically?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Of course to say something and to do it are two separate things Ranma."

"Masaki-san, if I thought she would betray me, I wouldn't be here right now."

That took Katsuhito by surprise. "I'm afraid now you are losing me."

"If it were just me alone, I would be long gone by now, probably in China lookin' for a cure for my curse. Don't get me wrong, I'm more used to it now than before, but it's still a pain. But I wanna be with Nabiki, and I don't wanna risk anything happenin' to her. I love her Masaki-san, and I don't want to lose her." Ranma sighed. "I know I'm not the best when it comes to relationships. Hell, take a look at my track record. I wanna make this work, and I know it won't be easy, but she's worth it. I trust her with my life and everythin' I own. Does that answer your question?"

Katsuhito smiled. "Yes, yes it does. Now let me ask you another. How did you and Nabiki first meet?"

Ranma gave the old priest a smirk. "Still harping 'bout trust?" The old priest nodded. "Let me give ya a shortened version of the story. When we first met, I was a girl at the time. Genma was bringin' me to the Tendos to pick a fiancé, but I didn't know that. When we arrived there was some confusion and it ended up me bein' engaged to her younger sister, Akane. A year went by. After some events I will not go into, I started to distance away from Akane."

Ranma paused for a few moments. "Looking back it wasn't either one of our faults, but at the same time it was. We still remained engaged, but after a while me and Nabiki started to get close. At first we were mostly friends, but as time went by things progressed. After a few months we became boyfriend and girlfriend, but we kept it secret. There were some outside complications that forced us to do that. Then I asked her to marry me." Ranma smiled. "Her smile was the biggest and the brightest I'd ever seen. I'd do anything to see it again. Anyway we still kept that a secret as well, but we were workin' on getting the outside complications solved. Then I learned of Genma's… betrayal."

Katsuhito noticed that Ranma's mood and aura darkened.

"I will never call that thing my father ever again. His actions… I don't even want to think about it." Ranma took a few moments to calm down. "When I learned of it, I wanted to distance myself from the Tendos, since they were in danger because of me. Nabiki caught up to me at mom's house. After a long talk and a plannin' session, we decided to come here."

Katsuhito nodded. "I see. That is quite a story, though I would like to hear more. For your original problem, I suggest, while waiting for her to open up is an advisable option, trying to ask her to talk. What ever you do, do not be forceful, or that will cause her to do what you don't want her to do."

"To close up completely. Thank you Masaki-san. I'm in your debt."

"Now, now Ranma, think nothing of it, and please call me Katsuhito. Nodoka does all the time."

Ranma slightly smiled. "Okay Katsuhito-san."

123454321

Early the next morning, Ranma came down from the shrine to the house for some of Sasmi's cooking. It greatly reminded him of Kasumi's cooking, and he was missing that terribly. After a good meal he was lounging around outside thinking of when to try to talk to Nabiki, who was in the shrine finishing up some work for the finances. Of course he caught sight of Ryoko hovering over the lake. 'Wonder what's she doing.' He watched her sink into the lake. After a couple of minutes, she returned to the surface with an object in her hands. With a smile she walked into the house. After debating to himself for a few moments he decided to follow. That would prove to be a mistake.

He walked in just as what appeared to be an egg hatching in a nervous Tenchi's hands. The thing that came out set him a bit on edge. It was small, furry, brown, had long ears like a rabbit, but a face like a cat. The body was also a mix of cat and rabbit. Everyone in the room watched as it finished hatching and got out of its egg. Having an intelligent mind, it said it's first word.

"Miyah."

And all hell broke loose.

"C-C-C-C-C-CAAATTTTT!"

Ranma ran out of the living room, through the kitchen, through the hallway, out the front door, and jumped onto the roof. Sasami, Ayeka, Tenchi, and the cat stood there stunned.

Tenchi was the first to come out of the stupor. "What was that all about?"

Sasami looked worried. "Is there supposed to be something scary about cats?" She picked up the newly hatched furball. "But she's so cute."

"Actually that's not a cat," Ryoko stated. "It's a cabbit. And her name is Ryo-ohki."

"Ryo-ohki? As in your spaceship?" Ayeka questioned.

Ryoko nodded. "Yep. It reproduced itself."

"Would anyone mind telling me what's going on?"

Everyone stared at Katsuhito who had footprints up and down his body. Tenchi chuckled nervously. "Well… it seems Ranma is afraid of Ryo-ohki."

Katsuhito raised an eyebrow. "Who is Ryo-ohki?"

Sasami took Ryo-ohki to Katsuhito to show him. "This is Ryo-ohki. Isn't she cute." Ryo-ohki purred happily. She loved the attention Sasami was giving her.

"Femboy had the audacity to call my spaceship a cat. Can you believe it?" Ryoko crossed her arms in disgust.

"A cat?"

Ayeka turned towards the sliding glass door. "Oh, Nabiki-san, when did you get here?"

Nabiki ignored the question and walked up to Sasami who was petting Ryo-ohki. Once she quickly looked at Ryo-ohki she grumbled, "Not good."

"Nabiki-san, what's wrong?" Sasami asked worriedly. She liked Ryo-ohki, but she was also worried about Ranma's reaction to her, amongst other things.

Nabiki sighed. "Where is he?"

"Last I saw him he went out the front door," Katsuhito said calmly.

Nabiki nodded and followed Ranma's trail. Katsuhito followed. Tenchi shook his head. "What a day."

123454321

On the roof Ranma sat there hugging himself. He heard a ladder hit the side of the roof. Soon after he saw Nabiki climb onto the roof and walk up to him. Ranma sighed. "Some man I am, huh. 'Fraid of some new born fuzzball."

Nabiki sat down next to him. "It's okay Ranma."

"No it's not. Genma… that fuckin' bastard. He knew. He knew exactly what would happen, and he used it. It pisses me off."

Nabiki put her arms around Ranma's shoulders. He responded by leaning up against her. "Don't worry, we'll find a way to fix it. I promise."

Katsuhito watched and heard the exchange. 'This is going to be an interesting story.'

123454321

About ten minutes later Katsuhito saw Ranma and Nabiki climb down the ladder. "You have quite a powerful charge there, Ranma."

Ranma looked a bit embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run over ya like that."

"It's quite alright, but an explanation is in order."

Ranma nodded. "I'd figure you would say that. Could ya gather everyone. I'd rather only say everythin' once."

Katsuhito slightly smirked. "Actually everyone is still in the living room. They've been waiting for you."

Ranma nodded and headed towards his destination with Nabiki in tow. Katsuhito brought up the rear.

Once they made it to the living room, Ranma sat down on the couch and Nabiki sat next to him. She was holding his hand in support. Ranma decided it was now or never. "I guess you're wonderin' what happened."

"That's an understatement!" Ryoko blurted.

"Ryoko, don't be rude. It's obviously a very hard thing for him to tell and you are not making it any easier." Ayeka smiled. "Please continue Ranma-san."

Ranma nodded. "Thank you. Well, how to begin. Genma taught me martial arts. That's basically all he taught me. I went with him for a ten-year trainin' trip through Japan and China. During this trainin' trip he decided to teach me an invincible technique. It's called the Neko-ken."

When Ranma mentioned the name of the technique Katsuhito eyes grew a bit wider. Everyone else was caught up in Ranma's story. Ranma continued. "It involves taking the trainee, that's me, wrappin' him with different fish products, dropping him into a pit of starving cats, close pit, sit back, and wait."

Everyone there sat there stunned. After a few moments Sasami and Ayeka started to turn a bit green while Ryoko looked furious. "Who would do that to another person? That ain't right!"

Katsuhito shook his head. "I've heard many horror stories about the Neko-ken, many that are unfit for young ears. To think that the technique is actually real."

"That's not the worst of it," Ranma stated calmly. "When I am around c-c-c… felines for too long, my mind shuts down. I don't remember much when it happens, but everyone says that I basically start to act like one."

"Act like one?" Ayeka asked.

"He starts to act like a cat," Nabiki replied. "He has their instincts, their flexibility, and, amazingly enough, he has their claws as well."

"I'm a bit confused, though," Ryoko sated. "I mean we all agree that it was a bad experience, but they way you reacted was quite disturbing."

"There's a reason for that," Nabiki answered for him. "He was six when it happened. He's been afraid of them ever since."

"Six," Ayeka mouthed. "He was a child? By the emperor."

"How could someone do that to a child?" Ryoko asked in disbelief and anger.

"Why would Genma do that to you?" Katsuhito asked. "Is he that stupid?"

Ranma shook his head. "No, he isn't, and that what angers me the most. He knew what would happen. He knew how it would turn out, and he was using it to use me."

"Use you?" the old priest asked curiously.

Ranma and Nabiki looked at each other for a few moments. Anyone with a set of eyes could tell that they were having a conversation without words. After a nod from both of them the turned back to their audience. "We trust you all," Nabiki started. "We ask that you do not act on what we are about to tell you until we say that's it okay."

"For those who didn't know, Genma is my biological father," Ranma stated with a slight scowl. "He appears to be stupid, but that's no the case at all. He's smart, manipulative, back-stabbing, greedy, and an all around bastard."

"When I was five, he took me on a ten-year training trip to teach me his martial arts." Ranma shook his head. "The shit he put me through I won't say since there is a young one here, but trust me, it isn't for the faint of heart. The Neko-ken is just one of the things he did. He also used me as a bargainin' chip when dealin' with various people. I had over thirty fiancés that I know about."

Ranma leaned back against the couch. "At the end of the trainin' trip we went to Jusenkyo where I acquired my curse. He acquired a similar curse that changes him to a panda. Afterwards we made our way into an Amazon village where trouble was started and I ended up gettin' a kiss of death from the village champion. They have a law statin' if beaten by an outside female," Ranma made a cutting motion across his throat, "kill them. If beaten by an outside male, marry them. Since I was a girl when I beat her, she started to hunt me down. We decided to return to Japan to get away from her."

"Genma took me to the Tendos place in Nerima to marry one of his best friend Soun's daughters."

"I am one of them," Nabiki interjected. "My older sister Kasumi and my younger sister Akane were the other two. He ended up being engaged to my younger sister."

"Something Genma was very happy about," Ranma stated while shaking his head. "While I was in Nerima a lot of stuff happened and my fiancés started to find me. At first there was only Akane, a girl named Ukyo, and an Amazon named Shampoo. She was the village champion that I defeated. When she found out I was actually a guy I learned of the other half of the law. "

"After livin' there for a while more of my fiancés started to show." Ranma sighed. "I was able to get rid of a few, but they just kept comin'. Luckily mom started to come in and take care of the mess, but Genma was increasin' the pressure to marry Akane. A little over two months ago I learned why."

"I'll take it from here." Nabiki cleared her throat. "As it was stated earlier Genma may appear to be stupid, but he's not. The reason he was pressuring Ranma into marrying my sister was that when they did marry, Genma would gain control of my family's dojo. It would have been given to Ranma and Akane as a wedding gift, but while they were under twenty, it would be handed over to Ranma's guardian, who was Genma." Nabiki paused for a moment. "He planned on selling the dojo and running with the money."

"To make sure that I would chose only Akane, he started tippin' the scales as they say," Ranma said slightly angry. "Using underhanded means he influenced all the fiancés to make them appear to be unfit or a bad choice."

"He also raised Ranma to be ignorant and unintelligent to control him easier. All of the other fiancés were used to keep Ranma occupied with them vice Genma."

Ranma slightly growled. "I found this out when I overheard him talkin' with a potential client for the sellin' of the dojo. Genma was boostin' on how he was securin' the property and usin' me to do it." Ranma clenched his fist. "I so wanted to kill him then and there."

Nabiki slightly smirked. "The client Genma was talking to was a good friend of mine. He found out about the sale and investigated. Once he secured the information, he called me. I went to find Ranma, but when I couldn't find him, I immediately guessed where he was heading and made my way there."

"We had been datin' for a few months and I had already proposed to her. When I learned of Genma's plan, I decided to get away from Nerima so that he couldn't use me to harm the Tendos. It may seem selfish and stupid, but I was tryin' to keep them safe," Ranma lowered his head, "even if it meant bein' alone again."

Nabiki placed an arm around Ranma's shoulders. "When I caught up to him, we had a long talk. After coming to an understanding and an agreement, we talked with Ranma's mother to find a way to stay together and to stop Genma. She proposed to come here and to lay low until I turned twenty. On my twentieth birthday, we will marry. That will put the dojo into my hands and not Genma's."

"So now ya know. Any questions?" Ranma asked the group.

The rest of the group had sat there quietly throughout the explanation. When Ranma opened the floor for questions, Ryoko was the first one to ask. "So why is it we can't kill him exactly?"

"Simple. I wanna see his face when I tell him that his plan failed." Ranma smiled. "Then I plan on punishin' him myself for everythin' he's done."

"Quite an extraordinary story Ranma," Katsuhito commented. "Is there anything we need to watch out for while you are here since I doubt that what you told us is everything."

Ranma nodded. "If a guy named Ryoga wanders by here, don't tell 'em about me or Nabiki bein' here. He wears a yellow and black bandana and has a very big backpack. If you see a pig with a yellow and black bandana around it's neck, it's him. He has a curse as well."

"Basically anyone who's asking for either of us don't say we're here," Nabiki continued. "There are many people who's after Ranma for one reason or another."

"The two months of peace here was the most we've ever had. We want to enjoy it as long as possible, but knowin' my luck that will change eventually."

123454321

Later that day Nabiki found Ryoko lying on the couch watching the television. Ryoko noticed Nabiki walk in the living room. "Don't even say it. I'm not gonna cause you two any trouble with what you said earlier."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and what made you think that I was going to say anything about that?"

"I'm not stupid, dearie. I may of made some mistakes in my life, but I know what is taboo and what isn't." Ryoko stretched and shifted on the couch. "Besides, I like to cause my trouble face to face, not using others."

Nabiki nodded. "I see. Maybe you aren't as bad as I thought." Nabiki turned to walk out the living room.

"Oh, and one piece of advice. Talk to Ranma, and not just a polite conversation. I can tell there's more to the story than you said, and I also know that he's worried about you." Ryoko started to flip through the channels. "Who knows, maybe you'll feel better afterwards."

Nabiki nodded and left, not saying a word.

A/N: I liked how this one turned out.

Next chapter will have more stories to tell and why is Sasami looking at Ranma like that?

Until next time, remember: Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Fool me three times, just shoot me.


	6. Chapter Six

Chains of the Past

A Ranma ½ Tenchi Muyo Crossover

Chapter Six

A/N: I know that the conversation about the Neko-ken was a cliché, but I really have few ideas on how to change it while fitting in with my story.

To those who placed a review, I thank you for your words and encourage continuing reading the story. It's just getting started.

And now, back to our regularly scheduled programming.

123454321

Ranma steeled himself for what was to be one of the most difficult things he's ever done. "Nabiki, can we talk for a moment?"

Nabiki, who was on her bed reading a new manga that had just come out, looked up. "Sure." Ranma sat next to her on the bed. "So, what's on your mind?"

"Well… I wanna talk about you, if that's alright."

Ranma noticed Nabiki's posture tense a little after saying that. 'Can't push her too hard.'

"What about me?" Nabiki asked curiously.

'Let's try a indirect approach.' "Well, how have you been since we got here? I haven't seen ya relax too much these last two months."

"I've been fine. Just a bit worried about back home, that's all."

Now one thing most people figure out about Ranma is that when dealing with things outside martial arts, he doesn't have way too much patience. "That's all?" Nabiki nodded. "Nabiki, I hate ta say this, but I know you're lyin'. There's more, and you won't tell me. Why?"

Nabiki turned away from him. "Cause I don't want to talk about it, that's why."

Patience wearing thin. "Damn it, Nabiki, why not? I'm worried about ya. You're in pain and it shows. I hate ta see you like this. Please, Nabiki, I'm begging ya. Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

"Damn it Ranma why are you doing this? Just leave me alone."

"I'm doin' this cause I care." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Nab"

Nabiki pushed his hand off her shoulder and slapped him. "If you did care you'd shut up and drop it. Now leave me alone." She started to leave the room.

"After the storms pass  
All I seek is  
A peaceful night to sleep."

Nabiki stopped moving when Ranma said those words.

Seeing that he had Nabiki's attention, he continued. "You do remember those words, don't ya?"

Nabiki nodded. "You wrote that for your death poem. How could I forget?"

"Out of everyone I expected to try ta stop me, you were not even on that list. When I saw your face, do you know what shocked me the most?" Nabiki turned around to face him and shook her head. "It wasn't the fear, it wasn't the sadness. It was the look of betrayal in your eyes. Seein' that was like watchin' Jusendo happen fifty times over. At the time I couldn't understand why you would feel like that. Here I was some freeloadin' chaos magnet that was making everyone I knew suffer, and… ah hell, I'm not good with words. Listen, Nabiki, what I'm tryin' to say is that you helped me out of what was the worst part of my life. You helped revive me. Now all I want is to do the same with you. I know I'm not the smartest or the brightest guy in the world, but at least give me a try."

Nabiki stood there for a few moments looking at him. Making her mind up she walked up to Ranma and hugged him. "Alright, I'll give it a shot."

Ranma smiled and returned the hug. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

123454321

Sasami looked to the sky with a worried look. Ayeka noticed this and walked up to her. "Sasami, are you alright?"

Sasami looked over to her big sister. "Tsunami is worried, and I don't know why."

Ayeka looked a bit confused. "Worried?"

Sasami nodded. "Yep. Ever since we got here she's been worried about something, but she won't talk."

Ayeka went to her younger sister and gave her a hug. "Be strong Sasami. I'm sure whatever it is it will pass. Besides, Tsunami is our guardian Goddess. Nothing can beat her."

Sasami nodded. "I know. It's just that I wish she would tell me more."

"More?"

"I thought I heard her say something like Tokimi, but when I ask who that is, she won't answer."

Ayeka nodded. "I see. Well whoever this Tokimi person is I'm sure we'll be able to handle it. Now let's go find Grandfather. He wanted to talk to us about something."

Sasami nodded, but she couldn't shake off the feeling of dread that enveloped her.

1223454321

"Nabs, why are we doing this?"

"Well, if you insist on being my shrink, then this is how we do it."

Nabiki was lying on her bed face up and Ranma was seated on a chair that was placed next to the bed. Ranma nodded. "Okay. Now tell me, what's botherin' you?"

Nabiki looked a bit nervous. "Well…I…" Ranma, sensing her nervousness, took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. Nabiki smiled slightly. "It's many things actually. I am worried about what's going on back home, but…"

"That's not your main concern, is it?" Ranam asked.

Nabiki nodded. "I've never had this time to think or relax since… since mom died." A tear formed in her eye. "I've always been too busy taking care of everything to have time to do that. All this extra time is strange."

"I know what you mean. I can't remember that last time I had this much peace and quiet (minus the new aliens). It's doesn't feel right."

Nabiki sat up from her bed. "It's given me time to reflect on my life and I can't honestly say that I like what I see."

"Go on," Ranma gently encouraged.

"All I can see… is me making money for the house. That's it. No friends, no social life, no… no fun."

Ranma sat next to her and placed an arm around her shoulder. Nabiki responded by leaning up against his body. "I remember when I was young all I wanted to do when I grew up was to be like mom. She was nice, caring, funny, always knew what to do… I miss her so much."

"And now I see Kasumi doing what I wanted to do and instead of being envious, I see the cage around her. She never wanted to be like mom. She wanted to go to med school and become a doctor or a nurse. She didn't want to stay at home and take care of everyone. When mom died, I was the only one who could take care of the bills. Father… he… he basically abandoned us."

As the tears started to flow Ranma enveloped Nabiki into a hug. "We waited, oh kami we waited for him to come out of his depression but he never did. The day I realized he wasn't going to help us I cried. I cried all night. I hated him, and I still do."

"I started to hate everyone. Watching them go on without a care while I had to get money anyway I could. Everyone at school, everyone in the neighborhood, even Akane."

"I saw her continuing to train in our family's art form like father was going to come out of his fits and actually help her, and it made me mad. I tried to understand why she could be so stupid. I wanted to tell her to stop doing that and help out, but you know how she is. She couldn't help Kasumi with the chores and she doesn't understand the true value of a yen. So instead I let her live her fantasy of being a martial artist, and I watched on jealously."

"As time went on I learned more and more ways to earn money, but I found the easiest and quickest way was through 'dirty' means. I also learned to be a businesswoman, to let no emotion show. They started to call me the Ice Queen in middle school. No matter what I did, I couldn't afford to let anyone close, so I distanced everyone away. I was easier to conduct business that way."

"Going through middle school and high school was hard, but then you showed."

Ranma slightly grimaced. He was already guessing what she was about to say wasn't going to be pretty, but he knew she needed to get it off of her chest

"At first I thought the engagement would be the best way to get out of my situation, but your curse scared me. After you became engaged to Akane, I started to find reasons to hate you. You being a carefree martial artist who did what he loved to do. I hated you most of anyone I ever met. I did everything I could to make your life hell."

"Then your problems started to come in. First there was Ryoga, then Shampoo, then Ukyo, and everything in-between. As more and more piled on I began to see you in a different light. You went from carefree martial artist to a man who had more problems than me. I guess that's when it hit me. There were people out there who had a similar situation to mine. I wasn't truly alone."

"I watched you and Akane go hot and cold for so long. When the engagement was switched to me I was trying to get Akane to admit that she did have feelings for you. I was trying to play on her jealousy. While you two were engaged I was hoping I could help rebuild the dojo's reputation and use that to make money for the family using more legit means. You see, I started to hate being the Ice Queen. I wanted to do what my father couldn't, give our family a secure future."

"After Jusendo, I caught wind that Genma and father were planning a surprise wedding. I knew any chance for a relationship wasn't going to last if they did pull it off, so I went behind their backs and invited everyone. I didn't know they would take it to that extreme."

"And then more of your fiancés started to show. I saw you and Akane drift apart. Whatever happened at Jusendo didn't matter anymore. I also saw you growing more and more depressed. You were worrying me."

"When I saw you in the dojo with your white robe, I didn't think about anything. I just wanted you to… to live. You want to know why I felt betrayed?" Ranma nodded. "I had started to admire you a bit for being able to go through so much and still had so much life in you. When I saw you sitting there ready to give up, it angered me. The only time I ever felt that betrayed was when I realized that my father was not coming back, that he would remain a shell of his former self."

Ranma sighed. "I didn't know you felt like that. I guess I wasn't really thinking about anyone but myself." Ranma noticed that Nabiki was still crying silently against him. "Hey, Nabs, don't cry."

"I'm so sorry Ranma. I'm so sorry for what I did."

Ranma pushed Nabiki slightly back and wiped her tears. "Don't worry, okay. I forgive you."

Nabiki looked Ranma right in the eyes. "You do?"

Ranma nodded. "Yeah, I do. I love you, and nothing's gonna change that."

Nabiki immediately gave him a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you. Thank you Ranma."

Ranma slightly grunted when she applied the hug. 'Man she's grown strong.'

123454321

"Give me a status report."

"Still no sign of her, my lady."

"And what about the planet Yosho is on? Any sign there?"

"None, my lady."

"Leave." Her minion faded away. "Seven-hundred years Tsunami. How long do you think it'll be before I find you? Sooner or later, you'll drop that cloak of yours. When that happens, we will have a long overdue… talk."

A/N: I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the last two but I wanted the main focus of this chapter to be more about Ranma and Nabiki than anything else, but I also wanted to hint about things to come.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chains of the Past

A Ranma ½ Tenchi Muyo Crossover

Chapter Seven

A/N: Yes I know that last chapter was a bit short. This one's a bit longer. Enjoy!

And now, raise the curtain.

123454321

Tenchi walked up to the bedrooms that were in the shrine to find Nabiki and Ranma. 'Wonder why they won't move in with us back at the house. It's not that bad after you get used to all the fighting.'

Tenchi found Nabiki's door open. Glancing in, he noted that Nabiki was trying to squeeze the life out of Ranma. "Am I interrupting something?"

Ranma turned his head towards the door where Tenchi was standing. "No, we just finished. What's up?"

"Grandpa is gathering everyone together in the shrine. He says it's important."

Ranma nodded. "We'll be there soon." Tenchi nodded and walked off. Ranma glanced down towards Nabiki. "Feelin' better?"

Nabiki detached herself off of Ranma. "Much better."

"Good. If anythin' is wrong, I want ya to tell me. It bothers me when you don't."

"That goes for you too Ranma. I want this relationship to be both ways, okay?"

Ranma nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

123454321

Tenchi walked into the living area for the shrine. He saw his grandfather along with Ryoko, Ayeka, and Sasami sitting there. "They're coming."

Katsuhito nodded. "Good." He glanced towards Sasami who seemed a bit out of it. "Are you okay Sasami?"

Sasami looked up towards Katsuhito. "Well…"

"Hey, we're here."

Katsuhito smiled when he saw Ranma and Nabiki walk in with smiles holding hands. "Hello children. Glad you could join us. Please, take a seat."

Ranma and Nabiki sat next to each other on the floor. "What's so important that everyone is here, Masaki-san?" Nabiki asked curiously.

"I'm glad you asked that, because what I'm about to say affects mostly you two." Ranma and Nabiki gave him curious stares. "I just received a phone call from Nodoka a little while ago."

Ranma perked up. "Mom called? What for?"

"She believes that someone may have found out that you are staying here, and called to warn us."

"Great," Ranma said sighing. "There goes the last bit of peace and quiet."

"She also told me that you would be able to tell us what to watch out for since you should know more of what's going on."

"If they're trying to find Ranma, they're going to be as sneaky as possible," Nabiki stated. "Mostly likely if you see them they're be in their cursed forms. Main ones to look for is a panda, a purple cat, a little black pig and white duck."

"A duck?" Sasami asked. "Like one with glasses?"

Nabiki and Ranma looked at her with wide-eyed expressions. "Yeah…" Ranma said dreading the next words to come out of her mouth.

"Like that one?" Sasami said pointing towards the door.

Ranma and Nabiki turned towards where Sasami was pointing to see a white duck with thick glasses. "Mousse."

To everyone's surprise, the duck held its wings straight up. "I think he surrenders," Nabiki guessed. The duck nodded.

123454321

Ten minutes later, a now human Mousse was being contained by Azaka and Kamidake. Everyone else was looking at him. Ranma was the first to speak. "Okay Mousse, how did you find us?"

"I spied on your mother, which I never want to do again. That was the hardest" his face turned red "I mean longest" Even redder "I mean most difficult month of my life." Mousse lowered his head. "Honorable wife my ass," Mousse mumbled under his breath.

Everyone except Sasami and Katsuhito was turning red as well. Sasami looked curious. "Why's that?" She asked innocently.

Ranma blanched. "Okay, forget I asked. Why did you surrender like that?"

"Tell me Saotome, if I came out like this," he said waving his hand over himself, "what would you do?"

"I see," Nabiki said smiling. "You actually didn't want to fight us. Which begs the question why?"

"Believe it or not, I didn't come here for him." Ranma and Nabiki gave him disbelieving looks. "I'm actually using him to fish out Shampoo."

"Shampoo? Isn't she the Amazon you were telling us about?" Ryoko asked Ranma.

Ranma nodded. "Yes she is." He turned towards Mousse. "Two questions Mousse. One, is she comin' here and two, why didn't you try to attack me?"

"Don't like not being in the center of attention Saotome?"

"No, just don't like people changin' without me knowin' why."

Mousse smiled. "No, she's not coming yet, but she's on your trail. You didn't think that you could shake her forever, now did you? One of the things I like about her is her ability to track anyone down, though I do admit you did a decent job of hiding. And the reason why I didn't attack you is that you aren't an obstacle for me."

Nabiki looked confused. "No longer an obstacle? When did that change?"

"When you two ran off. Cologne knew for a while you two were getting close, but the council had put out not to anger you Ranma. You probably have no idea how your defeat of Saffron affected everyone, do you?"

Katsuhito looked a bit shocked. "You defeated Saffron of Jusendo, Ranma?"

Ranma lowered his head. "It's not something I like to brag about."

"What are you getting at Mousse?" Nabiki asked.

"When Ranma defeated Saffron, it basically made him the most powerful person in the world." Mousse smirked. "The council may be old and a bit senile, but they're not totally stupid. They know making Ranma come against his will has two outcomes. One, he blows up the village. Two, Jusendo declares war and destroys the village."

"Why would Jusendo do that?" Katsuhito asked.

Mousse looked towards Katsuhito. "To them Ranma is basically a god. If he would go to Jusendo and ask for anything, he would get it. If he would to be taken prisoner, that would basically mean a holy war between us and Jusendo, and the council realizes that."

"So if that were the case, why didn't Cologne call off Shampoo earlier?" Nabiki asked.

"Cause he didn't chose yet. There was still a chance for Shampoo to win his heart and for him to come willingly."

"But since I'm with Nabiki, she was supposed to call off Shampoo. Why is she comin' here?" Ranma asked slightly irritated.

Mousse lowered his head. "Because she's gone crazy. She's never taken defeat or rejection lightly, and you not choosing her was a giant blow for her. She refuses to see reality."

"Mousse, she isn't just coming to take Ranma, she is?" Nabiki asked a bit fearfully.

Mousse looked directly at Nabiki. "I'm afraid not. She wants to kill you as well."

Nabiki shrunk back a bit. Ranma wrapped an arm around her. "I swear I won't let her harm you."

Katsuhito studied Mousse. "If I let you go, will you cause any problems young one?"

Mousse shook his head. "No sir."

Katsuito smiled. "Well then, let's get you something to eat. You look a bit famished."

123454321

Mousse was enjoying his dinner and eating really fast. Not as fast as Ranma, but still fast. "This is delicious," he managed between bites.

Sasami smiled. "Why thank you."

Ranma looked a bit worried. "You okay Mousse?"

Mousse stopped eating and looked a bit embarrassed. "Sorry, it's been a while since I had anything but duck food and table scraps."

Ranma looked confused. "Duck food and table scraps?"

Nabiki snickered. "You were Nodoka's pet, weren't you?"

Mousse turned red. "Please don't remind me of that."

"So Mousse, how is everyone over there?" Ranma asked.

Mousse held a finger against his chin in thought. "Let me think. Ryoga is hunting for you as usual. He claims to have a few new techniques to beat you with." Mousse shook his head. "Ukyo is not happy at all. I have reason to believe that she is working with Shampoo to find you. Your mother… we will not go into" Mousse blanched as he realized what he just said, "I mean let's avoid the subject. Akane is actually seeing a psychiatrist for the last month. Kasumi has started classes at the community college. Mrs.… Saotome has been paying for both of them."

Mousse scratched his head. "Your father has been actively hunting you down as well. I would of thought he'd be happy with two being together, but that's not the case. Soun's happy though. He loves the fact that you two are together. He's also crying over his 'little girl' leaving and not calling."

"I'm surprised father isn't looking for us as well," Nabiki stated. "I'd thought he would agree with Genma about the whole deal."

Mousse nodded. "Genma has tried to convince Soun that you two being together was a mistake, but Soun keeps insisting otherwise. He keeps pointing out how badly the wedding attempt turned out and the fact that you two were spending a lot of time together."

"You told us a little bit about Shampoo-san and Ukyo-san before Ranma-san," Ayeka stated. "Could you tell more about them?"

Ranma sighed. "Ukyo used ta be a friend of mine. She's an Okonomiyaki Chef. We met when I was six before the Neko-ken." Ranma slightly chuckled. "I actually thought she was a guy for the longest time. One day, Genma asked me to choose between Ukyo and Okonomiyaki, and I chose Okonomiyaki. He put me on her father's cart and we ran off with it. I didn't know what was happenin' at the time. It turns out that Genma arranged for me and her to be married and the cart was a dowry. We didn't see each other until about two years ago when she came huntin' for me and Genma. After a fight I learned of her bein' a girl and being engaged. When I called her cute she went form huntin' for my head to my heart."

"Shampoo, as I said, is after me to be her husband. To do so, she's used everything from herbs and potions ta magical artifacts. She and Ukyo would fight often over me. I don't see why she would team up with her."

"Unless she plans on betraying Ukyo," Nabiki pointed out. "I wouldn't put that over her, especially with her current mind set."

Ranma glanced towards his watch. "It's getting' a bit late. I'm goin' to get some schoolwork done. Excuse me." Ranma took his dishes to the sink and left for his room. Nabiki left soon afterwards to follow.

Ryoko sat next to Mousse. "Alright Mr. Ducky, I'm going to tell you this once. Any funny business and we'll make sure you'll regret it."

Mousse turned to his other side where Ayeka conveniently had placed herself. Her smile was setting Mousse on edge. It reminded him too much of Cologne when she got certain… thoughts. The wooden object in her hands reminded him too much of a certain woman who he did not want to be reminded of.

"Do we make ourselves clear?" Ayeka asked oh so politely.

Mousse nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Ryoko smiled. "Good. Now let's finish eating. I'm still hungry."

123454321

After dinner Ryoko stretched out on the living room couch to watch television, Ayeka sat in a chair to do the same, Tenchi went out to do some training, and Mousse and Sasami cleaned the dishes. Once the kitchen was clean Mousse and Sasami joined the others in the living room. Mousse went up to Ryoko. "Quite protective of them, aren't you?"

Ryoko pulled her attention away from the television. "I feel for them, that's all."

Mousse shrugged. "I don't see why you have to get defensive about it. They both have had rough lives. It's easy to feel for them."

"What do you know about them Mousse-san?" Ayeka asked.

"Bits and pieces of what I can gather." Mousse shook his head. "I know I wouldn't want to have Genma for a father, being as stupid as he is."

"Yeah, stupid, right," Ryoko commented from the couch. "I don't know what kind of spy you are, but you need work."

Mousse looked confused. "Why would you say that? I did find him."

"What she means, Mousse-san, is that your story is incomplete," Ayeka stated politely.

"Oh, and you have something to add?" Mousse countered.

"Apparently we do, Mr. Ducky," Ryoko said mockingly. "If you don't even know the main reason why they ran here in the first place you obviously need retake the Espionage 101 course again."

Mousse did not like being called Mr. Ducky. "Oh yeah? Did you know Ranma almost committed seppuku about seven months ago?"

Ryoko looked confused. "Seppuku? What's that?"

The color was drained from Ayeka's face. "Ritual Suicide? Why would he do something like that?"

"Huh? Ritual Suicide?" Ryoko looked a bit lost.

"It would be of interest for us to compare notes on the matter."

Mousse glanced behind him and saw Katsuhito standing there. 'I didn't even feel him at all. Amazing.' "I might be able to tell you a thing or two. I've got nothing else to do until Shampoo shows."

123454321

Ranma sighed as he put his pencil down. "What a day."

Nabiki nodded. "I agree with you there, Ranma."

Ranma snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah, Katsuhito said that he wanted to take everyone to a hot springs resort tomorrow for the weekend. Tenchi's pops is coming with the van to take us all."

"Hm, a hot spring resort. Sounds nice."

"It will probably be our last time to relax before the others start showin', so I'm all for it."

Nabiki slightly smirked. "I guess fate does want to cause problems for you, doesn't it?"

Ranma shrugged. "Well, since they are bound and determined to find me, bein' here is probably the best place to be, ya know? With the others to back us up, it will make things much easier."

Nabiki nodded. "Given the fact that Mousse found us Shampoo can't be too far behind. I give it about at most two weeks before she shows."

"With Ukyo in tow. If Genma is huntin' us as well, he might be following 'em." Ranma sighed. "It makes me wonder why Mom put up with Genma for so long."

Nabiki smiled. "Well we know she found ways to keep herself occupied."

Ranma blushed. "I didn't think she would have it in her to cheat on Genma like that."

"I wonder when she'll tell him that she knows about the curse?" Nabiki asked. "It's been about half a year since you showed her."

Ranma narrowed his eyes."I want to know if him bein' scared of mom is an act. Yeah, she knows how to use a sword extremely well, but with what he's done, I can't be sure if he's just fakin' or is it real."

Nabiki nodded. "I'm sure we'll find that out soon enough." Nabiki spied a visitor walking through the doorway. "Oh, Ryo-ohki. Come here girl."

Ranma cringed when Nabiki said that. Ryo-ohki walked up to Nabiki and laid herself in Nabiki's lap. Nabiki started to pet the cabbit. "Come on Ranma, Remember what we agreed."

Ranma nodded. "I do. It's just a bit hard to fight the urge to run, especially with the way it's purrin'."

Nabiki chuckled. "I think it's cute." Nabiki gave Ranma a serious look. "Seriously Ranma, we need to get rid of your fear of cats, and this is the best way to do it. Once you're used to her, then we can move on to a real cat."

"I know, and I'm tryin', but… every time I see one of those things, I start to see myself back in the pit. Alone, scared, in pain." Ranma wrapped himself around his legs. "I don't want to feel like that ever again."

Nabiki moved herself next to Ranma and hugged him. Ryo-ohki, sensing the sadness radiating from Ranma, started to rub up against him. Ranma began to cringe heavily. Nabiki felt this. "It's okay Ranma, I'm right here. She's not going to hurt you."

Ranma's answer to that was a, "Meow."

Nabiki sighed. "I guess it was too soon for that." Nabiki moved to allow Neko-Ranma to change position and lay down on the floor. Nabiki started to pet the overgrown cat. "We'll fix this and make Genma pay for making you like this in the first place. I swear."

A/N: I'm on a roll. Didn't think I'd complete this chapter this soon.

Thanks for those who's helping out with the grammar and some of the situations. Highly appreciate it.

And remember, Honor your Mother and Father. Tell them that you love them before stabbing them in the heart with a knife.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chains of the Past

A Ranma ½ Tenchi Muyo Crossover

Chapter Eight

A/N: The story's been flowing freely for the last two nights. It feels natural and I am pleased with how it's progressing.

And now, welcome to the greatest show on earth!

123454321

"Now how did we get stuck doing this?" Tenchi asked his partners.

"Because we're men and they're girls. That's why." Ranma replied.

Ranma, Mousse, and Tenchi had the honor of carrying all the luggage from the van to the resort where they would be staying for the next three days. Katsuhito set them up to be there Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Ranma turned towards Mousse. "Now why is it you can't carry all this Mousse?"

Mousse started to carry a stack of three suitcases. "Because my pocket is full."

Tenchi sighed as he started to gather more suitcases. "How can women have so much stuff? It's unbelievable."

Ranma nodded. "I agree with you there. How much more do we have left?"

Tenchi started to count. "Well we have the six bags for Ayeka, three bags for Ryoko, and our bags."

Ranma looked confused. "Why does Ryoko have three bags? She can make her own clothing."

Tenchi sighed. "She discovered the joy of catalog shopping and started ordering new outfits."

Ranma looked even more confused. "With what money?"

Tenchi's head lowered. "Mine."

Mousse chuckled. "Man, you must got it rough here," he said exaggeratedly.

"Nah, it's not too bad." Tenchi smiled. "Once they're calm they're actually nice people. Sure they fight a lot, but it just shows that they care. They do say the more they fight the better friends they are."

Mousse and Ranma looked at each other with wide-eyes expressions and sweat drops on their heads. "He said it like he believed it," Mousse said unbelievably.

"No kiddin'," Ranma agreed a bit scared.

"Alright, let's get these inside," Tenchi said while picking up a stack of luggage. "I can't wait to get to those hot springs."

123454321

Nabiki was going through her bag to get her stuff organized when someone knocked on her door. "Come in."

Ayeka stepped into the room. "Hello Nabiki-san. Have you seen Sasami? She ran off a couple of minutes ago."

Nabiki nodded. "She came in here asking where Mousse was. You might want to try his room."

Ayeka nodded and noticed her bag. "Are you missing any bags Nabiki-san?"

Nabiki shook her head. "No, this is the only one I brought."

Ayeka looked confused. "But where are all your things? Your hair-care products? What about your make-up?"

Nabiki raised a small make up bag and a bottle of shampoo. "Right here."

"That's all you brought?"

"It's all that I own. I don't wear make-up often."

"But what about when you dress up? Like for parties and such?"

Nabiki shrugged. "I borrow some of my sister's stuff, though I rarely dress up. I use it mostly to look professional. It's just not a big deal for me beyond that."

"Not a big deal?" Ayeka shook her head in disbelief. "Nabiki-san, you want to impress Ranma, don't you?" Nabiki nodded. "The best way to catch and keep a man's attention is your looks. And to look your best you need make-up." Ayeka grabbed Nabiki's hand. "Come with me Nabiki-san. It's time to teach you the finer points of being a woman."

"What about the hot springs?" Nabiki asked while being dragged down the hallway. She knew how to use make-up. Kasumi taught her while she was young. She's used it on a few occasions. But the determination in Ayeka's eyes was a bit unnerving, even for her.

"They can wait. We have tomorrow and Sunday to do that. This is more important. And we need to do something about your wardrobe. Only one bag. It's unbelievable. And your hair." Ayeka continued down the list.

Nabiki had a gut feeling that this was going to take a while.

123454321

After hauling all the luggage to everyone's rooms, Tenchi, Ranma, and Mousse lounged around in the spring. Mousse looked towards Tenchi. "You know, living with both Ryoko and Ayeka, I'd figure you would be over that stage already."

Ranma shook his head. "You know how embarrassing it is to see you pass out with a nosebleed like that?"

Tenchi looked ashamed. "Sorry, I just can't help it."

Mousse smiled. "It's okay, we'll just remember to not have you and Ranma wash up at the same time tomorrow." He stretched his body. "Now this is relaxing."

Ranma smirked. "What, living with my mom as a pet wasn't relaxing?"

Mousse blanched. "Don't ever remind me of that time. I don't know what's worse: having to be her pet and listen to everything she was hoping you were doing, or hearing her in her bedroom while…" Mousse shuddered. "Still gives me nightmares."

Ranma shook his head. "Didn't think mom would be like that."

"Be like what?" The three youths looked towards the door to see Noboyuki coming into the hot spring. "I haven't heard from Nodoka for a while. How is she?"

Mousse turned red. "She's… very healthy and has a good set of lungs."

Noboyuki smiled as he recalled past memories. "Ah yes I remember many of time when she would yell at me for something or another."

Ranma sighed. "That's the last thing I need is another female in my life with a big set of lungs."

"How did you handle everything back in Nerima, Ranma" Tenchi asked. "I mean, with everything that I've heard, I would of gone crazy."

"I did it probably the worst way how. I tried to just let things be and hoped for the best." Ranma pointed at Tenchi. "Take my advice, Tenchi. You need to take charge before it's too late."

Noboyuki slapped Tenchi's back. "That's right my boy. And the best way to do that is to observe and take notes first." Noboyuki tied a towel over his head to make a mask. "And since we're at a hot spring resort, this is the best place to observe them while they're in their most natural state."

Ranma and Mousse gave each other knowing looks. 'This isn't going to end well.'

Tenchi gave his father a dirty look. "Hey, old man, why would I want to do something like that? I don't want them to get mad at me!"

Noboyuki smiled. "Nonsense. Come on my boy, time to show you the finer points of being a man." Noboyuki led Tenchi up the side of the tall wall dividing the woman's and the men's section of the hot spring. "Just remember, you won't get opportunities like this often, so you have to take the initiative."

Noboyuki started to look over the wall, and saw Ryoko's face right in front of his. "Hello."

Ranma and Mousse watched as Noboyuki fell from the top of the wall to the hot spring. "Ouch," Mousse commented calmly.

They also watched as Tenchi was grabbed and taken to the other side of the wall. "Well that wasn't what I was expectin'," Ranma commented. "Though I guess with Ryoko over there I should of thought different."

Mousse raised an eyebrow. "I take it Ryoko is more adventurous than most women."

"Quite an attitude with that one. Watch what you say, she has a bit of a temper."

Mousse smiled. "I do admit, Tenchi's kinda lucky. Just think of who's over there. Ayeka, Ryoko,…Nabiki." Mousse watched in amusement as Ranma's mood darkened a bit.

"Excuse me for a moment." Ranma went up the wall to get Tenchi and to… bring him back to the proper side of the spring. That's all.

When he made it over the wall, he saw Tenchi, Ryoko, and that's it. He looked confused. "Where's everyone else?"

Instead of a verbal answer, he got tossed over the side of the wall and landed in the Men's spring area. "Ouch," Mousse commented calmly with a small smirk.

Ryoko stood there simmering. "That… pervert! How dare he!"

Tenchi looked confused. "I thought Mousse said he wasn't like that."

Ryoko clenched her fist. "He better not think about doing that again or he'll regret it!"

"What's going on?"

Tenchi turned and saw Sasami standing there in a pink towel along with Ryo-ohki on top of her head. Ryoko waved to her. "Hi Sasami. Are you alone?"

Sasami nodded. "Sister and Nabiki-san are busy. Sister says they'll be here in a few minutes."

Ryoko raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? What's so important?"

"I don't know, but I saw Ayeka fussing over Nabiki's toe nails."

Ryoko smirked. "All well. That means more Tenchi time for me."

123454321

Ranma glared at Mousse. "That was a dirty trick."

Mousse shrugged. "I didn't know Nabiki wasn't up there. Honest."

Noboyuki was swelling with pride. "My son is becoming a man. Oh how I longed for this day."

Ranma would have said something, but a loud "Ranma-san!" stopped him.

He turned towards the direction of the voice to notice Ayeka in the doorway behind the privacy curtains. She was waving him over without actually looking inside the Men's spring area. "Wonder what she wants?" His curiosity getting the better of him, he got out of the spring and grabbed his clothes. Once dressed, he walked out to the hallway where he saw Ayeka. "What's… up…"

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Nabiki. She was dressed in one of Ayeka's royal robes. Her hair, while in the same style, had a bit more volume to it. Her face was what caught his attention the most. Her lips had red lipstick, her eyes had a light coat of eye shadow, and her cheeks had a hint of blush. While looking at Nabiki, Ranma developed a blush. "Na-Nabiki…" he said disbelievingly.

Nabiki developed a blush of her own. "Do you like?" All Ranma could reply with is a nod.

Ayeka gave a slight smirk. "I'm going to take a soak in the springs. Have fun you two."

Neither Ranma nor Nabiki noticed her leave. "Wow…" Ranma breathed. "You look fantastic."

Nabiki's blush deepened. "Thank you. Ayeka helped me with it. You wouldn't believe all the stuff she has."

"I don't remember ya ever wearing this much make-up. What made ya change your mind?"

Nabiki smirked. "It seems that Ayeka has this thing about women needing to know how to wear make-up properly. She doesn't like the fact that I have only a small bag for all of my cosmetics."

"Hm, maybe ya should talk with her more often."

"Oh, and why's that?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "Didn't like me before?"

Ranma, sensing trouble, started to panic. "No, no, that's not what I meant. I mean… I mean…. Ah man."

Nabiki giggled. "Don't worry Ranma, I know what you mean." She gave him a hug. "And thank you. For everything."

Ranma returned the hug. "Mm, nice perfume. Where did you get it?"

"Ayeka also thinks that I need more variety with my perfumes as well."

Ranma was a bit curious. "What else did she have in mind?"

"She also wants to get my finger and toe nails done, but claims to not have the proper equipment with her to fix them right now."

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "With all the stuff I carried in for her? She didn't bring everything?"

"She says she only brought a quarter of all of her stuff."

Ranma shook his head. "Nabiki, promise me ya won't ever get as much stuff as she has. I think it's kinda ridiculous to have that much stuff, ya know."

Nabiki smirked. "Trust me Ranma, I totally agree with you, though we both could use new wardrobes."

Ranma looked slightly insulted. "What's wrong with what I got?"

"Nothing, but don't you feel tired of wearing the same thing over and over again?"

Ranma shrugged. "Not really. I wore nothing but this and a training gi for about ten years."

"Case in point." Nabiki broke the hug and stepped back a step. "I think you would look dashing with a polo shirt and slacks. Maybe we should put your hair into a ponytail. I sense a shopping trip is in our future."

Ranma groaned. Shopping was not one of his favorite things to do. "Oh man…what's that?" Ranma sense a power source coming from outside. "Stay here Nabs." Ranma ran off towards the source of the power he was feeling.

"Stay here he says. I think not." Nabiki ran after him.

123454321

Ranma ran into the girl's spa area. He watched Ryoko summon up a giant spirit. "How did she do that?"

"Certainly lives up to her name."

Ranma turned to his side. "I thought I told you to stay back."

Nabiki would of countered with something, but the spirit's roar stopped her. They watched as the demon took a swing at Ryoko. "I don't think she has control of it."

"And I think she just realized that." Ranma charged the rogue spirit. "Hey, ugly, over here!"

The spirit noticed Ranma yelling at it and roared. It took a swipe at Ranma, who quickly dodged. Ranma stuck out his tongue. "Nayh Nayh, missed me."

Ryoko took a shot at it with her energy blast, and it destroyed a part of its torso, but the demon reformed the area, making it as good as new. "Shit! What are we going to do?"

"Nabiki, get Sasami and Ayeka out of here while I distract it." Ranma turned towards the enemy. "Alright, let's see how you like this. Moko Takabisha!" A ball of orange chi shot out from Ranma's hands and flew towards the spirit. It had the same effect as Ryoko's energy blast. "Shit."

The spirit was about to counter-attack, but it was distracted by a bunch of weighted chains. "Take this demon." Mousse followed his last attack with a bunch of small bombs.

The demon roared not in pain but in annoyance. "This is going to require some work," Mousse observed.

"Hey, Mousse, do ya got any wards or anything like that?"

"Sorry Saotome, I'm fresh out at the moment, but I do have my port-a-potty if you feel the need to piss your pants."

Ranam was about to make a comeback remark, but the spirit showed that it didn't like being ignored. It took a swing at Ranma who quickly dodged.

"Hey you two, pay attention!" Ryoko yelled out. She gathered energy in her hand to form a sword. "Take this!" She swung at the spirit and managed to chop off it's right arm, but it grew back.

"I don't want to do this, but I've got no choice." He shot another Moko Takabisha at the spirit. "Hey, ugly, try to get me if you can."

The spirit took the bait and Ranma led it through a spiral. Mousse, who quickly recognized the move, gave him plenty of room. Ryoko noticed this and followed suit. Once they reached the middle, Ranma punched the air while yelling, "Hiryu Shoten Ha!"

Ryoko watched in amazement as a tornado formed in the middle of the spring. The spirit and all the water in the spring was sucked up inside. Not wanting to be anywhere near the landing point for all that water, Ryoko and Mousse backed off even further. All the water fell down making a huge splash, drenching everyone there. Ryoko smirked. "That was some move there, Ranma."

Ranma smirked. "Thanks… shit." The spirit not only was up and awake, but it was mad as well. "It didn't even faze him."

Ayeka looked on with awe and fear. "Oh my." Sasami sat there stunned.

Nabiki noticed Ryo-ohki. 'I don't want to do it, but….' A loud yell pulled her from her thoughts.

Tenchi joined the battle activating his sword. "Alright, let's do this. Hiiiyahhhh" Tenchi sliced both of spirit's arms off and one of its legs. "That should do it."

"We already tried that. Think again," Ranma stated. The spirit grew its limbs back and turned the new fighter.

Tenchi tightened the grip on his sword. "What's it going to take to beat this thing?"

The answer came when the sky turned crimson and black. A gaint black hole appeared in the middle of the sky, which sucked up the spirit. A few moments later, a spaceship appeared out of the hole. They watched as the ship started to tear apart. While this was going on, Ranma, Ryoko, and Tenchi were sucked up into the storm. "Ranma!" Nabiki yelled.

As they were being tossed about, Ranma noticed a woman who was unconscious. Being the sweet guy he was, he worked his way over to her and grabbed her. That's when the storm stopped and everything went back to normal. 'Hey, we're pretty high up,' Ranma noted as he began his descent down towards the springs.

Ranma landed with a big splash, drenching everyone again. Nabiki didn't care. She ran up to her fiancé. "Ranma! Are you alright?"

Ranma nodded. "Yeah, but she's not."

Nabiki noticed the woman Ranma was holding. "Who is she?"

"I don't know, but I found her drifting in the storm. We better get her inside."

123454321

Ranma leaned in towards Nabiki. "I hate to say it but she fits the stereotypical blonde format, don't you agree?"

Nabiki nodded in agreement. How could anyone come to the conclusion that Ryoko was a watch repairwoman? "I'm more interested in the felon she was chasing. Ayeka and Sasami keep saying this is pretty much a backwater area of the galaxy, so hiding here is actually a good move."

"You know, when I first learned of their extraterrestrial origins, I didn't believe it," Mousse stated. "Now… it seems more fitting."

Ranma watched as Mihoshi looked at the screen that came out of her watch. The blood drained from his face when he heard of Ryo-ohki's crimes. "That thing did what?"

Nabiki looked at Ryo-ohki. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that she was a bit proud of it."

Mousse adjusted his glasses. "I do say she does have a smug expression on her face."

"And it ate the tip of the gun," Ranma stated as he watched Ryo-ohki do just that.

Nabiki rubbed her chin. "I wonder if it would survive Akane's cooking,"

Ranma shuddered. "I don't think anyone or anything could stand up to that."

"Tenchi!" Everyone turned towards the old lady who had Noboyuki by the ear. "You better start explaining this!"

Tenchi started to laugh nervously. "Well, you see…"

"Hello. Is anyone here?"

Ranma, Nabiki, and Mousse looked at each other. "It couldn't be," Nabiki said while heading towards the voice.

When she made to the hallway she saw someone she didn't expect to see for a while. "Kasumi?"

A/N: I'd figure that is a good place to stop for a bit. Next chapter will explain why Kasumi is at the inn.

And remember, All work and no play makes me go CRAZY!


	9. Chapter Nine

Chains of the Past

A Ranma ½ Tenchi Muyo Crossover

Chapter Nine

123454321

"Kasumi?"

The mentioned girl turned towards the source of the noise and saw her younger sister standing there. "Nabiki? Nabiki!"

The two sisters quickly embraced. "Kasumi, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What about you? Is Ranma with you?"

"Right here." Kasumi saw the pig-tailed boy and gave him a hug as well. "Good to see ya Kasumi."

Mousse came towards the group. "Well this is unexpected."

Kasumi saw Mousse and looked a bit confused. "Mousse? What are you doing here?"

"I do believe explanations are in order," Nabiki stated. "Let's go find a place to sit and talk."

123454321

Kasumi looked shocked. "Oh my! He wouldn't."

"He would, and he will if given the opportunity," Nabiki replied. "Genma is not someone who should be taken lightly. That's why we ran away." Nabiki smiled. "It was the best decision I've ever made."

The way her sister was smiling and the fact that her and Ranma have been holding hands made her swell with joy. "I'm glad that you feel like that sister. I see these last four months have been very kind for you. So should I be expecting any nieces or nephews any time soon?"

Ranma face faulted and Nabiki's eyes bugged out. When he saw their reaction, Mousse started to laugh hard. Nabiki gave her sister a hood stare. "You're mean. You pulled a Nodoka on purpose."

Kasumi sat there laughing for about a minute until she was finally able to calm herself down. "Auntie Nodoka was right. This was the best place to go for the weekend."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "She told you to come here?"

Kasumi nodded. "This weekend is a long one for the college, so Auntie suggested I come here to relax. She made up the reservations and everything. Wasn't that nice of her?"

Ranma and Nabiki looked at each other and then back to Kasumi. "Mom knew we would be here. She and Katsuhito set this up."

Nabiki chuckled. "I admit that was clever of them. Though I am worried."

"I'm guessing you're worried about Shampoo using Kasumi's trail to lead to us," Mousse stated. "It is possible."

Ranma sighed. "Great. Instead of a probable two weeks we got two days." Ranma stood up. "It's too late to head out now. We leave here first thing tomorrow morning and go back to the shrine. I don't want to cause this inn any damage due to the fight."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "Don't you mean any extra damage?"

Ranma chuckled nervously. "Yeah, that's what I meant."

123454321

Nabiki led Kasumi towards the common area where the rest of the group was relaxing for the night. "Everyone, I like to introduce someone to you." Everyone faced them. "This is my older sister Kasumi."

Kasumi gave a quick bow. "Hello everyone. It's nice to meet you."

Sasami ran up to Kasumi. "Hi, my name's Sasami! How are you?"

Kasumi giggled. "I'm fine, thank you. And how are you?"

"Sasami." Ayeka walked up to her sister. "I'm sorry about my sister's behavior. She gets very excited when she meets new people. I'm her older sister Ayeka. Pleased to meet you Tendo-san."

"Think nothing of it. I wouldn't want her to be any other way. Children should be full of life and joy. And please, call me Kasumi."

"I can definitely see the family resemblance. Ryoko." Ryoko held out her hand.

Kasumi took her hand and shook it. "Pleased to meet you."

Tenchi walked up to the group. "I'm Tenchi. This is my father Noboyuki, and this is my grandfather Katsuhito."

"It's an honor to meet you." She turned towards Katsuhito. "I would like to thank you for taking care of my sister and Ranma."

Katsuhito raised a hand. "Think nothing of it child." Katsuhito looked around. "Where is Ranma and Mousse?"

"They're scouting around," Nabiki replied. "Ranma's making sure no one is observing the inn."

Katsuhito nodded. "I thought that you would be concerned about someone following Kasumi here. I'm also thinking that you wish to return to the shrine tomorrow?" Nabiki nodded. "Then I guess getting our things in order is on the agenda for this evening."

Nabiki glanced around the room. "Where's Mihoshi?"

"She's resting," Tenchi replied. "Today really wore her down. She fell asleep as soon as she lied down on the mat."

"What happened?" Kasumi asked.

"Oh, what a story we have to tell you sis," Nabiki replied with a smirk.

123454321

Sasami looked at the reflection in the water which was showing Tsunami, per usual. The thing that worried Sasami was that Tsunami was not looking like herself. She was more… subdued. 'Why won't you tell me what's wrong?' What made things even worse was that Tsunami reacted strangely when Ranma fired off those energy attacks of his. She seems very surprised. When Sasami asked what was wrong, Tsunami didn't answer again. Sasami didn't like the cold shoulder treatment she was getting, but what could she do?

123454321

Ryoko looked up at the stars. She saw Kasumi walking out towards the car placing the last of her bags in the trunk. "Kasumi," She called out while she floated down.

Kasumi looked up towards Ryoko. "Oh, hello Ryoko. Can't sleep?"

Ryoko looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I could be asking the same of you."

Kasumi smiled. "I'm used to being up this late. It's a habit I formed."

Ryoko nodded. "I see. You know Ranma pretty well, don't you?"

Kasumi slightly shook her head. "Not really. He spent two years at my home, but during that time I learned only a little about him."

Ryoko looked slightly confused. "Only a little?"

Kasumi made sure her bags were snug and wouldn't get thrown around during the drive back. "I'm sure you know this already, but during that time he was engaged to my little sister Akane. Sure he experienced much, but we actually learned very little about him as a person. Anyone could say he was good at the arts and could changes genders with a splash of water, but I couldn't tell you his favorite color or what his hobbies were."

"Oh." This was a bit surprising to Ryoko. Certainly two years was enough time to learn simple things like that.

"Though I'm not entirely sure he has any hobbies. His father was pretty strict when it came to him doing anything outside of the arts."

Ryoko raised an eyebrow. "How bad was it?"

"Anything that wasn't related to training was looked down upon. Everything he did was made into training one way or another, including something simple like eating." Kasumi paused a moment. "His father would steal his food off his plate while they were eating. If he couldn't defend his plate, he couldn't eat."

"Damn. That's rough." Ryoko looked at Kasumi for a few moments. "I have something to ask you. Do you know anything about Ranma's… suicide attempt?"

Kasumi gave he a wide-eyed look. "You…you know about it?"

Ryoko nodded. "Mr. Ducky told us yesterday, though he couldn't tell us much else." Ryoko put on an annoyed look. "It seems every memory he has about Ranma has him remembering more about his darling Shampoo than Ranma. Hell, he only remembers it because he was happy about him dying so that he could go after Shampoo without competition. Why, is it supposed to be a secret or something?"

"He doesn't like people knowing about it. The only reason I know is because Nabiki told me." Kasumi grew a bit worried. "Why are you interested about it? Don't tell me you're"

Ryoko shook her head. "Not a chance. I've done some things I'm not proud of, everyone has, but I would never go that far. I just wanna know what would drive a man that far to do something like that."

Kasumi closed the trunk to the van. "If you want to know, I suggest asking him yourself. It would be better that way, and you run a lesser chance of upsetting him about acquiring that knowledge."

"You better tell the old priest that."

"Oh, why's that?"

Ryoko crossed her arms. "He's not happy with not knowing much about Ranma. He was even more interested about Ranma's past than I was. I'll tell ya, he's got something up his sleeve."

123454321

He could see her off I the distance in the woods looking up to the clear blue sky, her face slightly reflecting the sun. She was smiling that same smile she wore when she accepted his proposal.

Then the sky grew dark and cloudy and the wind picked up speed. She became frightened and worried. He tried to move, but he couldn't. Something was stopping him, and no matter how much he struggled, he couldn't budge an inch.

He had no choice but to watch as she became more and more frightened. Despair was clear on her face. He tried to yell, but no sound left his lips. He noticed movement in the bushes behind her. Suddenly, three shadows jumped out at her. The outlines of the shadows clearly showed three recognizable humans. He watched in horror as the three forms struck at her. Her body crumpled onto the ground and a pool of blood formed from where she laid. With all of his will power, he cried out in anguish.

123454321

"NABIKI!"

Ranma sat up on his mat breathing heavily having just come out of his dream. He has had many nightmares during his life, but that one was by far his worst one. He could clearly remember the helplessness he felt as he sat there watching Shampoo, Ukyo, and Genma take the life of the woman he loved. It felt worse than being in the pit.

Ranma looked down at his hands. 'Never again. Never again will I feel that helpless. I don't care what it takes.'

Having plenty of experience with nightmares, he knew he wasn't going to get back to sleep for a little bit. Thinking back to the fight earlier that day, he recalled what he tried to recreate during the scouting he and Mousse did. Calling up a ball of chi in his hand, he tried to shape it into a sword just like Ryoko, but found again that he couldn't. There was some piece of the technique he was missing, but he couldn't quite grasp it.

Deciding that he was too tired to think straight at the moment, he walked outside to breath in the crisp night air. Upon walking outside, he heard Ryo-ohki growl. That little furball made him confused. He always got a bit scarred when seeing her, but is she didn't growl or do anything c-c--… feline type, he would calm down. One she started to purr or anything like that, he went back to being scared of her. Right now she was growling, so he got scared and went back inside hiding under his blanket. Amazingly enough, sleep came soon afterwards.

A/N: I don't even have to say what's coming next, it should be obvious. If it isn't, go get the Tenchi Muyo! Series and watch it. You're missing out big time if you haven't seen it.

And remember, Thou shall not Kill. Go get someone else to do it. You leave less evidence that way.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chains of the Past

A Ranma ½ Tenchi Muyo Crossover

Chapter Ten

A/N: 100 reviews and counting! Thanks for all of you for supporting this fic.

And now keep your hands and feet inside the cart at all times, cause itza gonna be a bumpy ride.

123454321

"It's been two days," Ranma muttered under his breath. His body was tense like a runner on the starting line waiting for the starting pistol.

Mousse, however, was looking like he wanted to strangle a person, preferably a certain someone with a pigtail. "Saotome, you need to calm down. You look like you're head's about to explode. It's getting on my nerves."

Ranma looked Mousse in the eyes. "Tell me Mousse, if someone you loved was in danger, would you calm down?"

Mousse slightly shook his head. "Not totally, but you're way to tense. It'll do you no good to be burnt out when they do attack."

Ranma turned away and stared into the horizon. "Tell me Mousse, why do you like Shampoo?"

Mousse took off his glasses and started to clean them. "What kind of question is that?"

"One that came to my mind. Now answer it."

Mousse smiled. "I like her because she's beautiful, strong, smart, and she was nice to me." Ranma started to chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Mousse, if you think you can base a relationship off that, then you're more lost than Ryoga."

Mousse continued to clean his glasses. "What makes your relationship with Nabiki any different?"

"Mousse, you want to know why I liked Akane? Cause she was beautiful, strong, and she was nice to me." Ranma rolled his eyes. "Look how that turned out. Me and Nabiki have somethin' Akane and I never had. Once you figure it out you'll be better for it, but with how blind ya are it'll take a while for you to find it."

Mousse glared at him, but since he had his glasses off, he ended up glaring at a nearby vase.

123454321

"Now this is heaven. I am so glad I made this."

"I so agree with you."

Nabiki and Ryoko were in the newly made onsen relaxing in the hot water drinking some sake. The onsen was floating above the lake near the house. The onsen was covered by a clear dome, which was a good thing at the moment, since it was snowing outside.

Ryoko stretched. "You know, some times I amaze even myself."

Nabiki smirked. "What amazes me is that you made yourself useful for once."

Ryoko looked insulted. "Hey, I made myself useful plenty of times."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and besides destroying both Tenchi's high school and Ayeka's ship, raising a spirit that destroyed part of the inn we were staying at, and racking up a large bill with all the clothes you bought, what have you done useful?"

Ryoko rolled her eyes. "Okay, go on ahead and list all the minor things I've done since I was freed why don't ya."

NAbiki looked confused. "Minor?"

"The planet's still intact."

Nabiki would of replied, but she spotted Ayeka walking in. "Hey girl, come on in," Nabki yelled out.

Ayeka waved politely, but then spotted Ryoko. "Oh, I didn't know you were here. I'll be going."

Ryoko appeared in front of Ayeka. "No, no, no, don't go. We can always use another drinking partner. Come on in and join us."

A few bottles later…

Nabiki shook her head. "How can you drink so much?"

Ryoko shrugged. "I can't get intoxicated easily, so it takes a bit to get me drunk."

"Interesting to note, but I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Ayeka."

The mentioned princess was currently finishing off her second bottle. She glared at Ryoko. "Don't even get the idea that I forgive you for the other day."

Nabiki looked intrigued. "Oh, and what happened?"

Ayeka continued to glare at Ryoko. "She embarrassed me in front of Tenchi. That's what."

Ryoko smiled. "Oh, don't tell you're still mad about that. Please, it's not like you're dating him or nothing. You've only known him for what two months. I, however, have known him since he was this tall," she said while demonstrating his height with her hands (about two feet tall). "He was such a cutie pie."

"Oh yeah that's right you were able to see some things outside the cave," Nabiki noted.

Ryoko nodded. "Yeah, but I could only go so far. It was quite lonely when no one was around. It was a long seven hundred years."

"Ha, serves you right! You attacked my planet," Ayeka yelled. "Because of you I can't find my brother."

"Don't you mean half-brother?" Ryoko shot back. She looked to the side. "I'm sorry for what I've done, okay. It wasn't"

"Wasn't what? Your fault? Ha, that's a laugh you old hag! I bet you liked it, didn't you. The destruction you caused. The lives you took and destroyed. What, cat's got your tongue? Why don't you admit it, you got off on killing my people!"

Ryoko reply was a punch square in the face. "SHUT UP! SHUT! UP! You have no idea what my life's been like. What I've been through. You could never understand!"

"What's going on?"

Nabiki glanced up behind her and saw Mihoshi who was looking a bit confused. 'How did she sneak up on me like? Luckily for her she didn't yell out that question. They didn't hear it.' "Ayeka's drunk and hit a sore spot for Ryoko," Nabiki replied just loud enough for Mihoshi to hear. Nabiki saw Ryo-ohki run in and jumped onto Ryoko's head and start meowing. She looked like she was mad. 'Maybe she wants to calm Ryoko down.'

Apparently whatever Ryo-ohki said didn't calm Ryoko down. In fact it did the opposite. "What! No…"

Suddenly there was a large green orb of energy that appeared overhead everyone there. The orb opened, revealing a man who wore a purple robe and long green cape. His light gray hair was tied in a ponytail and went to his shoulders. His eyes were yellow and he wore a small pair of dark colored spectacles.

"I've finally found you Ryoko."

Ryoko glared at the newcomer. "Kagato."

Mihoshi and Ayeka both yelled out, "Pervert!" and started throwing things at him. Ryoko took this distraction and tried to bolt, but Kagato wasn't going to let her go so easily.

With a thrust of his hand Ryoko was suddenly on the ground convolving with pain. As quickly as he appeared he left in a ball of light with Ryoko. He destroyed the top of the dome on his way out.

Tenchi jumped through the hole in the dome followed by Ranma and Mousse. As soon as Tenchi caught sight of Ayeka, Nabiki and Mihoshi who only had towels on he reached for his nose to block the oncoming nosebleed. Ranma shook his head. "You have issues."

Sasami and Kasumi came through the door. "What's going on?" Sasami asked. "Is everyone okay?"

Mihosi checked her watch, which was ringing. "This is the real thing. The infamous brutal criminal, Kagato."

"And he has Ryoko," Nabiki stated.

123454321

Once the girls got quickly dressed the group headed off the find Kagato using Mihoshi's watch. They tracked him down to the majestic holy tree, Funaho.

"Eternal and most wanted criminal Kagato, I know you're here," Mihoshi yelled out. "Come out!"

As soon as she finished saying that a green orb appeared. Kagato again appeared after the orb dissipated. "Please excuse my behavior earlier. I deeply appreciate you all coming out here to greet me."

Ryoko appeared off to the side unconscious. As soon as she hit the ground Tenchi ran up to her. "Ryoko."

"However," Kagato continued, "this one belongs to me. She is… how to put this delicately… incapable, but she is agile. I'm sure she has given you some trouble."

"What do you mean she's yours?" Nabiki asked.

Kagato smiled. "I created her. Sure she's defective, but she does have her uses. Now enough small talk. Princess Ayeka, Princess Sasami, don't you think it's best to talk somewhere private where there's no one to bother us."

Mihoshi placed herself in front of everyone. "Kagato, you're under arrest. This is a specially protected area. Any combat action is strictly forbidden. If you involve any civilian I'll blast you to bits."

"Oh my, oh my, I'm frightened. I've heard of your heroic exploits in the past, but now I hear that you're overworked and they assigned you to this primitive planet."

Mihoshi fired off shots from her laser pistol. All the beams bounced off an invisible shield. Kagato laughed in delight. Mihoshi's pistol soon ran out of energy.

Ranma prepared for an assault on Kagato, but two things stopped him.

"Airen!"

"Ranchan!"

Ranma and Mousse turned towards the voices to see Ukyo and Shampoo standing there, weapons drawn. "Not now," Ranma grumbled.

Nabiki saw the girls and cringed. Ayeka immediately guessed that they were trouble and gestured for Nabiki and Kasumi to get behind her. Nabiki shook her head. "Ranma was right to insist that we remain with him. This is not good."

Ranma took a loose fighting stance. "Ukyo! Shampoo! Get out of here! I'm not coming with you."

"We know that Nabiki is forcing you to be with her Ranchan." Ukyo said with confidence.

"Shampoo here to free Airen. Once mercenary bitch is dead, Airen free to love Shampoo." Shampoo stated with pride.

Ukyo glared at Shampoo. "Ranchan's in love with me, bitch. Back off!"

Mousse and Ranma glanced to each other. They both nodded and went after the girls. Mousse went after Shampoo and Ranma went after Ukyo.

Meanwhile, Kagato floated a bit closer to the rest of the group. "While those two are occupied, I'll take this time to invite you to my ship, the Soja. A very pleasant place where we can get to know one another."

The sound of Tenchi's sword activating diverted everyone's attention to him. Kagato looked a bit confused. "So you have the sword. But that's the king's property. Wave it around like that and you'll hurt yourself."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You intend to fight me without the full knowledge of the sword?" Kagato raised a hand out in front of him. "Very well then."

A/N: I have realized that is arc is not going to be as easy as I thought to write. I want to put quite a bit of answers to some of the questions I've implanted into your minds, but I also want to keep the story flowing and to keep the action at a good pace, so I've decided to slow sown the writing pace for this arc (It took me three times to get this chapter right.)

Until next time, remember, Thou shall not steal. Conning and Blackmailing is so much more fun than straight out stealing. The look on a man's face when he realizes he's been had is priceless.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chains of the Past

A Ranma ½ Tenchi Muyo Crossover

Chapter Eleven

A/N: As they say, Llllllllllet'ss Get Ready To Rrrrruuuuummmmbbbbbbbbbbbbble!

123454321

Mousse threw a volley of weighted chains at Shampoo. "Shampoo! Stop this! You know you'll be executed if you kill her!"

Shampoo evaded the chains with ease. "Stay out of Shampoo's way duck boy! No have time to fool around!" Shampoo came in and tried to snatch Mousse's glasses, but Mousse moved his head just before she could reach it. She swung her bombari at Mousse's legs, but he jumped up into the air and threw a net at her. She back-flipped and avoided the net. Deciding that enough was enough, she opened her shirt enough to reveal cleavage. Mousse became a sputtering idiot in heartbeats. Taking this opportunity, she ran up, took his glasses, and bashed him over the head to knock him out. "Stupid Mousse." She turned around to go after her real target.

Ukyo, however, wasn't having the same luck. Ranma was proving to be much better than her. Luckily, it seems that he wasn't about to try to kill or maim her, just knock her out. She was trying to do the same, but she was not having much luck with that. Whenever she threw her throwing spatulas, he caught them and broke them. She decided to go with her deep batter glue, but before she could toss it, he came in and hit a pressure point on her, which paralyzed her from the neck down, only allowing her to breath.

Making sure she was okay, he turned and saw Shampoo diving for Nabiki. He noticed that Ayeka was having trouble making her shield. 'SHIT!'

Tenchi was being blown back by a windstorm, which was being generated by Kagato. The storm was only pushing Tenchi back a little, but he also realized it made it hard to take a swing at Kagato. Kagato reached for the sword that was in Tenchi's hand, but a blur pushed him to the side. That blur turned out to be Ryoko.

"Don't let him have that sword Tenchi."

Kagato was quite intrigued with Ryoko's actions. "Fascinating. What is it about that boy that interests you Ryoko?" He powered up his green energy sword. The gem on Ryoko's wrist glowed green. Tenchi watched as Ryoko yelled and held her head.

A few seconds later, Tenchi is now in a choke hold made by a green eyed Ryoko. 'SHIT!' Tenchi thought as he tried to break free from Ryoko. Kagato floated towards Tenchi and the sword.

"Moko Takabisha!"

Kagato turned towards Ranma who had just shot his signature projectile attack towards Shampoo. Shampoo was on the ground, but she was conscious and pissed. "Airen! Don't attack Shampoo! Airen Amazon male! Obey Shampoo!"

"I am not your Airen!" Ranma yelled back. "Nabiki is my fiancé. I will not let you harm her!"

Kagato smiled. "Fascinating! It seems Ryoko made herself very useful after all." He turned towards Tenchi. "Not only do I have the sword and both the crown Princesses, but I have him as well," Kagato said while waving towards Ranma, who was busy fighting Shampoo.

Tenchi looked confused. "Why would you want Ranma?"

Kagato smiled an evil smile. "That is not important at the moment. What is important is your sword. It is said that it holds the key to infinite power. I wonder if you could unlock that power."

Ryo-ohki ran up to Kagato and bit him on his hand. Kagato took note of this and shook her off. Tenchi took this opportunity to finally break loose of Ryoko's chokehold. He jumped up and took a swing at Kagato. He was able to scratch his face, which bled green. Kagato wasn't happy, and his face showed. "Okay boy, let's test you. Let's see if you're a suitable owner for the sword."

"I was waiting for you to finally start to fight. You speeches were getting boring," was Tecnhi's comeback reply.

Ranma was trying to keep Shampoo down, but no matter what he did, she kept getting up. The look of madness was etched in her eyes. Ranma knew Shampoo had totally lost it.

Shampoo made a faint to one side, which caught Ranma looking. She went the other way, around Ranma, and headed straight for Nabiki. Just as she was going in for the killing blow, a chain caught her leg and she was dragged down. Shampoo looked behind her and saw Mousse holding the other end of the chain. "Mousse! Let go!"

"Sorry Shampoo, my love, but this is for your own good."

"Damn it Mousse!" She was about to break free of the chain, but Nabiki came up and applied a pressure point to the back of the neck which made her unconscious.

Ranma came up to Nabiki. "Are you okay?"

Nabiki nodded. "I'm fine, but Tenchi's still fighting."

And so he was. Tenchi was fighting Kagato and doing a decent job of it. The swords clashed many times, but Tenchi stood firm and matched him blow for blow. "Decent, you are boy, but still no match for me." Kagato raised an arm and fired a wide beam burst slamming Tenchi square in the chest. Tenchi flew back and hit Funaho. "Playtime's over. Now give me the sword." Kagato held his hand out, calling the sword. The sword levitated up to his hand, but it disappeared in a small flash of light. Everyone watched as the sword flew to Katsuhito who was standing a bit away.

"Are you playing with something that doesn't belong to you?" Katsuhito asked while looking at Kagato.

Tenchi looked at Katsuhito a bit confused. "Grandfather?"

Ranma looked on and smiled. "You know, I knew there was something up with him."

Mousse, who had just finished tying up Shampoo and Ukyo, looked up. "What do you mean?"

Kagato smiled. "Ryoko, I'll give you one last chance. Go." Ryoko floated up and prepared to attack. "I've finally found you. The first crown prince of Jurai's royal family!"

When Kagato shouted that last part, Ayeka's and Sasami's eyes went a bit wide. Ranma smirked. "Figures with my luck."

Kagato continued the rant. "Tell me, could you show me where the secret treasure of the universe is?"

Kastuhito scratched his chin with the sword. "Pleasure? I wonder if there's a comfortable hot spring around."

Kagato looked a bit insulted. "My, aren't you cocky." He gathered a bit of energy and fired it at Katsuhito.

Katsuhito dodged but tilting his head to the side. "Greatest energy in the universe? There's no such thing. And even if there was it couldn't be controlled by humans."

"I have traveled sea after sea of stars in my search for the secret treasure. What will it take to find it? Power? Jurai's royal blood?" Kagato charged with his sword ready to slice. Katsuhito used an energy shield to block the attack and countered.

Ranma shook his head while smiling. "So that's the missing key."

Nabiki looked confused. "What key?"

Ranma studied the battle between Kagato and Katsuhito. "The sword katas he's done. They seemed a bit off for some reason. That's why, the shields. Seeing them makes perfect sense."

Meanwhile during the fight Katsuhito keep pushing the offense. When it looked like Kagato was in trouble, Ryoko came in and started firing. That was stopped by Ranma placing a jump kick to her side. "Katsuhito-san, take care of Kagato. I'll keep Ryoko occupied."

Katsuhito nodded and continued his assault. Kagato was no slouch with a sword, but he was outclassed by Katsuhito. Every time Kagato made a move, Katsuhito came up with a counter. Kagato tried using his beams to drive Katsuhito back, but Katsuhito's energy shields made that tactic useless.

Meanwhile, Ryoko and Ranma were fighting equals. Ryoko's flight gave her a slight advantage, but Ranma's fighting style specialized in mid air combat, so he quickly adapted. Ranma noticed Ryoko's gem glowing green on her wrist. 'That must be how he's controlling her.' Deciding enough was enough, he called upon his latest move. "Tiger Sword!" He formed a sword of chi, which he quickly used to cut Ryoko's hand off. That caused the gem to drop. Ryoko immediately came out of her trance and fell to the ground.

Ranma turned his attention to Katsuhito and Kagato. Growling over the temporary loss of Ryoko, he melded with the ground to form a giant fist, which slammed into both Ranma and Katsuhito, temporary stunning them. Katsuhito dropped the sword when he was slammed. Kagato rose from the earth. "I do admit you both have impressive capabilities, but all for naught." He took the sword, but was immediately exposed to a high amount of electricity. He howled in pain and dropped the sword. He floated back smoking.

Katsuhito sat up and smirked. "See what happened."

Kagato sneered at him. "I see, so that boy is your successor." He turned to Ranma. "And you're shielding him as well."

Katsuhito shrugged. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. It's none of your concern."

"Oh but it is." Kagato quickly flew to the side and grabbed Nabiki. "I don't know what game your playing Yosho, but I will find out what I want to know."

"Let go of her!" Ranma yelled as he got up. He started to rush Kagato, but Kagato formed an energy knife and held it to Nabiki's throat.

"That's as far as you go boy." Ranma stopped moving and glared at Kagato

Nabiki looked extremely scared. "Ranma, help me."

Kagato glared at Ryoko, which caused her to lose consciousness. "If you want them back, improve your skills and join me on the Soja. I'll be waiting." He floated into a green energy orb, which flew into space.

A/N: My, my, what a chapter to write. So much action in a small space. Next up are discussions, discoveries, and the chase.

And remember, a penny saved is a penny earned just as long as the IRS doesn't find out about it.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chains of the Past

A Ranma ½ Tenchi Muyo Crossover

Chapter Twelve

A/N: And now folks let us observe a mad Saotome in the wild.

123454321

Ranma watched Kagato float away in his green orb. "That bastard!" Ranma stood there clenching his fist in anger.

Kasumi placed a hand on Ranma's shoulder. "Ranma, please, calm down. Getting angry isn't going to help my sister."

"God damn it Kasumi we left Nerima to get away from this shit! What is it about me that he wants?" Ranma pounded the ground with his fist, which caused a small crater. A second blow deepened the crater. "God damn it!"

"Ranma-san, please calm down. You're scaring me."

"Why should I fuckin' care!" Ranma paused as he noticed that he just yelled at Sasami. She looked like she was about to cry. Ranma immediately regretted his actions. "Oh… Sasami… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's understandable that you are angry Saotome," Mousse stated, "But you need to relax and think. Standing here yelling isn't accomplishing anything."

Ranma lowered his head. "You're right Mousse." Ranma bowed to Sasami. "I'm so very sorry Sasami. Can you please forgive me?"

Sasami fought back the tears and nodded. Ranma walked up and patted the top of her head playfully. "I could never be mad at ya. You're just too cute."

Sasami smiled. "You really think so?" Ranma nodded. "Thank you Ranma-kun."

"You're welcome." Ranma looked up to the sky frowned in concentration. "He wants both me and Tenchi to chase him. He knows something about me… and so does" Ranma turned towards Yosho who was placing Tenchi's hand onto Ayeka's "he."

Yosho looked towards Ranma. "I take it you have some questions for me?"

"Who am I?" Ranma asked.

Katsuhito looked confused. "Who are you? Aren't you Ranma Saotome?"

Ranma slightly glared. "Don't get smart with me Yosho. Now answer the question. Who or what am I?"

Yosho closed his eyes. "I can not answer that."

"And why not?""

"Because I am not allowed to give you that information," Katsuhito stated like it was common knokledge.

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "If you can't, who can?"

"Yoshiko. She knows more about you than I."

"Who's Yoshiko?"

Katsuhito smiled. "An old friend of mine. She comes around here sometimes. It's been a while since her last visit though."

"Where is she now?"

Katsuhito slightly shrugged. "I don't try to keep track of her. She loves to wander around."

Ranma groaned. "So it could be a while till I see her. Does mom know about me?"

Katsuhito shook his head slightly. "No she does not, and neither does Genma. Yoshiko made sure of that."

Ranma nodded. "I see. What else can you tell me?"

"Not much actually. I was actually told not to let you know anything until the proper time. I do believe now is as a good time as any."

Ranma sighed. "Great."

Tenchi placed a hand on Ranma's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll get them back."

Ranma smirked. "Either you're getting as cocky as me, or that headband is tied too tight cutting off the blood flow."

Tenchi shrugged. "If I can survive your training, I can do anything."

"I see you have grown much Tenchi," Yosho stated. "A few months ago you would be down in the dumps moaning on how weak you are. Now you're willing to face the upcoming challenge headfirst. I am proud of you."

Tenchi blushed a bit. "Ah, geez Grandpa, thanks."

Yosho picked up the sword Tenchi was using and threw it into Funaho. "Tenchi, prove to everyone here that you are worthy of the sword. Take the sword and embrace your destiny."

Tenchi nodded and reached for the sword. At first he felt some resistance, but it gave away allowing him to draw it out of Funaho. Tenchi held the sword out examining it.

Yosho smiled. "It has accepted you as its owner."

Tenchi smirked. "Now it's time to save Ryoko and Nabiki."

"Why should we be worried about that monster woman?" Ayeka stated. "She's caused nothing but trouble since she got here."

"I will not just rescue Nabiki," Ranma stated. "It's obvious that Kagato has someway to control Ryoko. He's probably caused her to do things against her will. In many ways, she's like me. Victims of other people's ambitions." Ranma chuckled. "You know, now that I think about it, it's kinda strange. I used to think I was the only one having problems. Now I see that there are others like me. I'm not abandoning her. We're going to go kick Kagato's ass and get them back!"

"But how?" Tenchi asked. "He's in space. Where can we get a ship?"

Ryo-ohki jumped off of Sasami's head and ran towards the lake. Curious, Ranma, Kasumi, Mousse, and Yosho followed. Sasami turned towards her sister. "Come on sister." Aykea nodded and followed suit.

Once they made to the lake, Ryo-ohki started to yell loud. She looked like she was calling something. Ranma, however, looked like he wanted to bolt all the way to China. He kept repeating, "It's just Ryo-ohki," over and over.

Finally, the core to Ayeka's ship appeared from the depths of the lake. When it was high in the sky, Ryo-ohki jumped up and transformed into her spaceship form.

Sasami yelled, "Little Ryo-ohki!"

Ranma looked up and thought, 'Little? She's huge!'

Ryo-ohki then took the core and assimilated it. Mousse grinned. "I do believe that answered your question Tenchi."

Ranma smirked. "Alright, let's get going."

123454321

Nabiki didn't like the position she was in. She was in what she deduced was an hourglass but all the sand was being used to incase her, making it impossible to move. She could barely breath. She was floating next to a giant sized Kagato (She didn't know if he was bigger or she was smaller) who was looking over some screens. Ryoko was in a similar hourglass on Kagato's other side.

Nabiki sighed. "This is just great. Now I know how my sister felt all those times." Nabiki looked at the screen Kagato was studying. "Since I have nothing better to do, can you tell me what you're looking at?"

Kagato smiled. "Humor in the face of such odds. Quite fascinating." Kagato turned towards Nabiki. "You have some courage, I admit, but how long will that last?"

Nabiki used her best Ice Queen mask she could muster and stared Kagato down. "Are you going to answer the question or not?"

Kagato chuckled. "You seem to forget who is holding you hostage, but no matter." He turned back to his screens. "I am studying the energy readings your boyfriend gave off during our fight."

"What is your interest in him? What makes him so special?"

Kagato pressed a few buttons and a few giant sized screens appeared in front of everyone. "A fair question. Let us observe a bit of history." Three energy waves appeared on the screen. "Here are the energy outputs of three people we have fought in the past." A picture appeared next to each wave.

Ryoko looked shocked. "I remember him."

Kagato smiled. "Ah yes, him." Kagato pointed to the man in the middle. "I bet you do. It was the closet you ever came to dying. A most difficult opponent."

Nabiki was intrigued, but her patience was wearing a bit thin. "What does this all have to do with Ranma?"

"Don't interrupt, I'm getting to that. As I was saying, outside of the Jurai Royal Family, these three were the most difficult opponents we have ever fought. As you can tell, they have similar, but different energy signatures." A fourth wave appeared. "This is you energy signature girl. Notice how different it is." Nabiki's wave disappeared. "I have come to realize that this signature is quite rare. It is possible that whoever possesses this signature is quite gifted in both fighting prowess and power." Another wave appeared. "This is your boyfriend's energy signature. Notice anything?"

Nabiki nodded. "It's like the others."

Kagato smiled. "Precisely. Now my main goal is getting the secret treasure of the universe, namely the power of the Tsunami unit, but as a scientist, I can't ignore this phenomenon. Who knows, if I can extract the information I need from him I can upgrade Ryoko, making her even more powerful than before."

"Why didn't you do that with the others?" Nabiki asked.

Kagato frowned. "If they had a body left to examine, I would of, but the fights required me to use a powerful attack, which basically obliterated them, so there was no body left to use. I plan on fixing that with this one."

"By using me," Nabiki said venomously. "You coward, using me as bait."

Kagato waved a finger at Nabiki. "Fight smarter, not harder my dear. Now if you'll excuse me, you're rescue party is about to come and I need to get prepared."

Ryoko growled. "If you hurt Tenchi I'll make you pay! I swear it!"

123454321

Mousse, Kasumi, Yosho, and Sasami watched the group depart. Mousse turned towards Kasumi. "We better get inside. It's going to be a while before they come back. Besides, the clouds do not look pleasant."

Sasami looked confused. "Wait a minute, the forecast didn't call for rain today."

Sure enough it quickly started to rain hard, triggering Mousse's curse. Kasumi looked horrified. Yosho looked confused. "Are you alright Kasumi? It's just a curse. Ranma has one."

Kasumi mouthed, "Shampoo," and ran back towards Funaho. She spotted Ukyo still tied up and unconscious, but she also noticed a pile of rope and chains where Shampoo used to be.

"How did she escape?" Yosho asked.

"She also has a curse," Kasumi replied. "She turns into a purple cat."

Yosho shook his head. "Which means she's probably long gone." He looked towards Ukyo. "Let us get her inside and into some dry clothes."

A/N: Love how this story is turning out! Next chapter's has our rescue party flying towards the Soja and what is Mousse so scared of? It's just a gnome.

And remember, always have fun, no matter what you do, cause you never know when the next nut will pull out an uzi and start shooting up the place.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chains of the Past

A Ranma ½ Tenchi Muyo Crossover

Chapter Thirdteen

A/N: And now, lights, camera, action!

123454321

Kaumi served everyone tea while everyone was relaxing in the living room of the house. Once everyone had a cup, she sat down. "Masaki-san, why is it you can not tell Ranma who he is?"

Yosho took a sip of his tea. "As I said before, I am not allowed to."

"But you are the crown prince of the largest empire in the galaxy. Surely you could"

Yosho raised a hand to stop her. "This goes beyond things like empires, my dear. That is all I will say."

"If that's the case, it seems Saotome has gotten in over his head again," Mousse stated. "Per usual."

"Over his head again doing what?"

Mousse turned slowly to see Cologne standing on her staff right next to him. She was looking at him intently, causing him to shake in fear.

Kasumi smiled. "Elder Cologne. What a surprise. How are you doing? Would you like some tea?"

Cologne smiled. "I'm doing well and yes please." She turned towards Mousse, who was looking pale. "Now Mousse, I do believe I sent you out to find Shampoo, am I correct?" Mousse nodded. "And I also said that failure… was not an option, correct?" Mousse nodded. "Now I tracked Shampoo here hoping to find her safely detained and ready to be taken back to the village, but instead I find you sitting here enjoying tea with her nowhere to be found. Why isn't she detained Mousse?"

Mousse smiled nervously. "Would you believe that a big part of the reason has to do with aliens?"

Cologne gave him a hooded stare.

WHAM!

Cologne turned towards the rest of the group. "Now since Mr. Part-timer is unavailable, could someone please tell me if anyone has seen Shampoo?"

Yosho glanced down towards Mousse who was… resting. He also had a giant lump on his head. "I believe we can give you some information."

123454321

Nabiki observed Kagato who was staring into the monitors. Nabiki turned towards Ryoko. "Are you alright?"

Ryoko nodded. "I'm fine. I'm more worried about you, honey."

"I'm not some weak little thing. I'll manage."

Ryoko smirked. "I'm sure you will. You're going to need that attitude later."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

Ryoko looked towards where Kagato was sitting. "It's not something I like to talk about since it reminds me of when I was controlled by him, but you need to know. I remembered this when he was explaining to you about his interests in Ranma. All three of those guys he's studied, he also studied their pasts as well. All of them had unknown origins and had a lot happen to them while living."

"Like what?" Nabiki asked curiously.

"It varies, but it's more like what you told us about Ranma's life, but more. It seems whoever has that energy signature is affected by some sort of… how do I put this… chaos factor. Where it come from he has no clue, but that's one of the things he wants to find out."

Nabiki nodded. "You know, now that you said that, it makes a lot of sense. Though now that we're on the subject, can I ask you something? Why did Kagato think Katsuhito-san was shielding Ranma?"

Ryoko chuckled. "Oh, that. He has this thing about people holding out on him. He believes everyone is hiding something from him. I tell you what, every genius I've ever seen has some sort of mental instability. It's crazy."

"Aren't you worried about him hearing you saying that?" Nabiki asked while pointing her head towards Kagato.

Ryoko chuckled even more. "That's another thing about him. As soon as he starts one of his researches or experiments, nothing gets him out except for the alarms on his screen. I could blow up this whole ship and unless the alarm rings, he wouldn't even notice." Ryoko growled. "If it wasn't for the fact that he had me under his control every waking moment, I would of done just that!"

123454321

Ayeka looked towards the giant ship they were approaching. "There it is. The Soja."

Ranma whistled. "It's huge." His stomach growled.

Ayeka gave him a hooded stare. "Not as big as your stomach." Tenchi started to laugh.

123454321

Kagato's alarms started to ring on his console. He looked at the approaching Ryo-ohki on his screen. "Ah, yes, here they come, the fools."

Nabiki glared at Kagato. "You won't get away with this. Ranma will make you pay."

Kagato glanced over to Nabiki. "Oh, and how is that? You want to hear something? Those three fools who fought me before had at least three times as much power as your boyfriend. I highly doubt he could do anything, and neither can that boy Tenchi."

"You harm Tenchi and I will kill you!" Ryoko yelled

Kagato laughed. "Oh my, that was entertaining. The very thought of you or any of them being able to hurt me is ludicrous. Just a dream. Now be a good little killing machine and be quiet."

Ryoko started to struggle in her prison. "I am not your machine! I am a human being!"

Kagato went back to his monitor. "I see your having a concept problem here. You think you're something you're not. We can fix that later. There are more important matters to deal with."

123454321

The four rescuers looked on as the Soja opened its weapon bays. "The Soja is about to attack! Avoid it."

"I would like to," Mihoshi replied, who was sitting in the pilot's seat. "but I really don't know what I'm doing."

Soja's beam weapons fired in a wide array. Ryo-ohki used her internal programming to try to avoid the shots, but she still got hit.

"Ryo-ohki, attack!" Ayeka yelled. When Ryo-ohki didn't, she realized her mistake. "Oh, I cannot operate someone else's ship."

Ranma looked towards Ayeka. "What about your ship? Can't you attack from yours? We need to take out his weapons."

Ayeka noded. "Yes, but the only system there is on it is the Light Hawk system, but we can use it."

Another shot hit the ship, causing it to shake. Ranma nodded. "I see. I'll go and try"

Ayeka grabbed Ranma's arm. "You can't. Only Tenchi and I can operate it, since we're royalty. I'll go and operate it."

Tenchi placed a hand on Ayeka's shoulder. "No, I'll go. You stay here."

"But Lord Tenchi, the core is very vulnerable when using the Light Hawk wings as a weapon. It's dangerous."

"Which is why I should go." Tenchi went to the teleporter. "You'll have to guide me when I'm there. Ranma, try to dodge those shots."

Ranma nodded. "I'll try." Tenchi disappeared through the teleporter. Ranma turned towards Ayeka. "Ayeka, what do you know about Kagato?"

Ayeka looked confused. "Why are you asking me that?"

"He controlled Ryoko, which means he had access to Ryo-ohki as well." Ranma looked towards the monitor showing the Soja. "He probably knows how she'll react before we do. We need to try to at least throw some guess work into his thinking."

123454321

Kagato smiled. "Very good thinking boy. You're quite smart."

Nabiki was worried. "He has that type of access. How?"

Ryoko gave Nabiki a hooded glare. "He had control over me for millennia, Nabiki. Ryo-ohki has always been at my side. You do the math."

Kagato's smile turned into a frown when the video connection to Ryo-ohki's bridge wavered then disappeared. "Now how did he manage to do that?"

123454321

Ranma and Ayeka were busy trying to keep on their feet since the ship started to wobble. After falling on his butt, he turned around and saw Mihoshi with a bottle of alcohol (where she got it he had no clue). "Mihoshi, what are you doing?"

Mihoshi smiled drunkenly. "Well there isn't much else to do here."

Ayeka ran up to her. "You better stop that right now!"

"No!" Ayeka and Mihoshi turned towards Ranma. "Keep giving her some sake."

Ayeka looked confused. "But why?"

Ranma smiled. "This is what we've been waiting for. It's hard to predict the movements of a drunken ship, so Kagato's going to have a hard time hitting us."

123454321

And indeed he was. Kagato's been aiming at the Juraian ship core, but Ryo-ohki's strange movements has him confused. "Could it be because of the sword?" An alarm went off on his panel. "So I see the boy made it to the Light Hawk system. This is going to be interesting."

123454321

Ayeka felt the build up of a familiar power. "He made it." She concentrated her will to her tree via her headpiece. A monitor appeared in front of her showing Tenchi. "Tenchi."

Tenchi was holding his sword out in front of him, which was glowing. "I've gained access into the system. Tell me what to do."

"First you must unfold the Light Hawk Wings."

"Light Hawk Wings? What are those?"

"The defense shielding for the craft. They can be used as an offensive weapon, but it wasn't meant to be used like that, so we will be vulnerable. We will only have one shot to do this before you'll be totally defenseless."

Tenchi nodded. "I understand. Let's do this!"

123454321

"I have you now!" Kagato fired another volley at the ship, but three beams of light blocked it. "There they are." Three white translucent shields surrounded the ship, blocking every shot that went near them. "The Light Hawk Wings. Impressive indeed, but I have a suitable strategy." The gems surrounding him began to glow.

Nabiki and Ryoko began to worry. "This isn't good," Nabiki muttered.

123454321

Tenchi concentrated on holding the shields. When a break from the firing appeared, he began to switch the shields from defensive mode to offensive. The wings expanded into a full circle like an umbrella.

The Soja began arcing from all the power it was building up. Ayeka grew nervous. "Tenchi, please hurry."

Tenchi used his will to pull the trigger. An orb of orange light formed in front of the ship. After building power for a couple of seconds, it shot towards the Soja.

The Soja fired a giant green orb towards the orange orb. The two energy orbs crashed into each other. After a brief battle, the orange orb disappeared, and the green orb continued on its route. It hit the Juraian ship core dead on. Pieces of the core scattered about.

123454321

Ryoko watched it all happen. While Kagato was laughing to celebrate his victory, Ryoko let out a loud yell. Breaking her cell she immediately teleported out to where the core was. Nabiki began to tear up. "Tenchi…"

123454321

A yell ripped through the house. Kasumi ran towards the source of the noise to see Sasami running out of the house. "Sasami!" She followed the little girl out into the woods.

A/N: Not much to say about this one. Next chapter begins the final battle.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chains of the Past

A Ranma ½ Tenchi Muyo Crossover

Chapter Fourteen

A/N: And now, let us continue.

123454321

Cologne watched Kasumi chase after Sasami. "Mousse, go after them. Make sure nothing happens to them."

Mousse (who recently recovered from his hit over the head) nodded and followed. Cologne turned towards Katsuhito. "I'm sorry my great-granddaughter has caused you trouble. She has had some troubles recently that have given her much stress."

Katsuhito nodded. "I see. Since we're waiting for the others to come back, you could tell me what's troubling your great granddaughter to pass the time."

Cologne lowered her head slightly. "It has been a long two years. Unfortunately the death of her father hasn't made it any easier."

Katsuhito looked solemn. "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"She took his death rather hard." Cologne chuckled. "It's funny actually. She grows up in a village where males are considered inferior and the one person she always tried to please is her father. She did everything to make him happy. All the training she went through to make herself better was ultimately to make herself better in her father's eye. Being the best fighter in her generation came second to being the best daughter for her father. That's the main reason why she tried so hard to capture Ranma's heart. Having him as her husband would of made her status among us high, of course, but it was mostly to have the strongest husband to please her father."

Katsuhito nodded. "So losing her father was a great blow."

Cologne nodded. "I still remember the day we received the letter from the village. She cried all night. I never saw her in such a state before. After she had calmed sown a bit I suggested we go back to attend the funeral, but she insisted to complete her father's last request."

"Last request?"

Cologne sipped her tea. "The letter also contained her father's last words. He said that he wished for his daughter to have a strong husband to help take care of her. He was a bit of a soft one when is came to his daughters."

Katsuhito nodded. "I understand. When Ranma ran off, she didn't react very well I take it."

Cologne chuckled. "That's an understatement. Her outburst destroyed our shop. The very foundation is ruined. Not even I could calm her down. After expending all of her energy, she finally stopped and looked towards the Tendo dojo. Her eyes spoke of madness. She's driven herself insane. I'm afraid of what she would do if she would to face Nabiki again."

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen."

123454321

"I'm dead."

Mousse stood there dumbstruck. He watched as the little girl Sasami ran up in tears towards the holy tree Funaho with Kasumi close on her heels. When Sasami reached the tree, she started to say an enchantment. Kasumi put a hand on Sasami's shoulder to try to get her attention, but any words she was about to say died on her lips when Sasami started to float up. What mattered to him was the fact that both girls turned into beams of light that shot into some glowing symbols on the tree. He been standing there for five minutes staring at the same spot wishing they would come back but it hasn't happened yet.

"I'm dead."

123454321

Ranma watched sadly as Ayeka continued her search for Tenchi. He knew what she was feeling. He experienced that same feeling at Jusendo. The feeling of helplessness that overwhelms you as you try to deny what's in front of you. It was a feeling he didn't want to experience again, but he was feeling it now. Ranma placed a hand on Ayeka's shoulder. "I'm sorry Ayeka."

"He's not dead. He's out there waiting for us to get him, that's all. Has to be… has to be alive."

Ranma glanced over to Mihoshi who was also tearing up a bit. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Ryoko teleport in. Ayeka also noticed. "You! Too late now, aren't you. He came out here to get you"

"A head to head fight is inevitable. We're going to go in, rescue Nabiki, and kill him."

"No, we're not. First we have to find Tenchi." Ayeka went to grab Ryoko, but Ryoko calmly knocked her back. As Ayeka got back up, Ryoko tossed her a bandana. Aykea looked at the bandana and noticed, to her dismay, that it was the same one Tenchi was wearing and it had a large bloodstain. "No…"

"It can't be…" Mihoshi stated sadly.

Ranma took a look at the bandana and nodded sadly. He turned and walked up next to Ryoko, who was using the gem on her earring to power up her armor. "Are you sure that's wise? He could control you again."

"Maybe, but that requires a large amount of energy and concentration." Ryoko made some adjustments to her armor while staring at the monitor with the Soja on it. "With what he has planned for us, I doubt he'll try that."

Ranma looked at the monitor with the Soja. "What do you mean what he has planned for us?"

Ryoko's stare never left the monitor. "He wants to study you and get Ayeka to tell him how to unlock Tsunami's power. His main concern is Tsunami, but you are also a high priority for him."

Ranma sighed. "So he's using Nabiki as a way to bait me. Figures as much. What is it about me he's after?"

Ryoko glanced over to Ranma. "Your energy output is a rarity in the universe. He's only encountered three others with similar outputs. They all have given him problems in the past. He wants to know why."

Ranma shook his head. "With the way the old priest was talkin' I'd figure it was something more to it."

"Probably does." Ranma gave her a raised eyebrow. "The other three had crazy lives and unknown origins. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew something about you."

Ranma sighed. "Again, figures as much."

123454321

Kasumi looked around in wonder. She could tell you that it looked a bit like Earth, but the animals here were definitely none like she has seen before. She has read many of the travel magazines and books in Tofu's office, but none of them had any of these animals in them. "Oh my."

"Do not be frightened." Kasumi saw a woman floating down in front of her. She was dressed in regal looking robes and had long light blue hair like Sasami's, except it was free flowing. Kasumi also noted she was quite beautiful.

"Hello. Do you know where we are?"

The woman smiled. "We are on Sasami's ship. I'm Tsunami, the computer core for this ship. I welcome you Tendo Kasumi."

Kasumi was shocked. "How did you know my name?"

"Sasami and I are bonded. What she knows I know." Tsunami chuckled. "Please enjoy your stay here. I have to take care of some business, but I will be right back." Tsunami disappeared.

Kasumi looked at the spot where Tsunami disappeared. "Oh my, I really should extend my vacation a bit."

123454321

It took them a bit of effort to get through the barrier surrounding the Soja, but they succeeded in breaching the hull. All four warriors stepped off of Ryo-ohki and onto the Soja. They glanced around and noticed three passageways. "Which way?" Ayeka asked. She was dressed in Jurian battle armor.

"All paths lead to him," Ryoko replied.

Ranma, who opted to not use any armor, smiled. "Alright then. Let's warm up before the big dance."

The group split up three ways. Ryoko and Ayeka took their own routes while Mihoshi and Ranma went together. Kagato's ship defenses never stood a chance.

123454321

Kagato smiled as he observed Ranma fight the robot heads that were firing at him. "Quite the specimen your boyfriend is, isn't he?"

Nabiki glared at Kagato. "Don't you dare hurt him, or I'll"

Kagato chuckled. "You'll do what? Kill me? That's a laugh. As I said before none of you have the ability to even harm me, much less kill me."

Nabiki's glare never left Kagato. "You underestimate them. Ryoko burst out of you prison, and she'll"

Kagato raised an eyebrow. "You think she actually escaped on her own? I let her go. I needed her to make sure the others arrived here. Now that they're on their way up here, it's time to prepare." Kagato pressed a few buttons on his keyboard. "It may get a little lonely where you are going, but at least you'll be able to see what is going on."

Nabiki watched as her prison started to sink into the floor. She looked around where she was. It looked like where she was just at, but Kagato wasn't here, and there was what looked like to be a giant crystal where Kagato's throne was. "Great," she muttered. "Now how am I supposed to get out of here?"

A/N: Next chapter will finish this story arc. It's been difficult to write, but rewarding. Questions, comments, concerns, complaints, please drop them off.

And remember, A claymore mine says "Do Not Eat" for a reason. (It's true.)


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chains of the Past

Ranma ½ Tenchi Muyo Crossover

Chapter Fifteen

A/N: Get ready, cause this chapter's a long one.

And now, the moment we've been waiting for: Kagato vs. everyone else.

123454321

Cologne was not happy at the moment. "Mousse, I swear to my ancestors, if you are lying…"

Mousse was bowing to Cologne like a man would bow to a god (forehead touching the floor). "I swear Elder, it's true. They're gone. Please don't hurt me."

"Most interesting turn of events," Katsuhito noted. "I never imagined Tsunami teaching her that kind of power at such a young age. I wonder what's she's trying to accomplish?"

Cologne struck Mousse over the head for good measure. "Who is this Tsunami, Katsuhito?" Cologne asked. "Is she a powerful sorceress?"

Katsuhito shook his head. "No, but she is powerful. Let me fill you in on a few details."

123454321

Kasumi wandered around the forest inside the ship looking around. She found the scenery beautiful and calm. Making her way she stumbled upon a giant tree in the middle of a small clearing. "I wonder what this tree is? It's not like the ones back on Earth."

Walking around the tree she noticed that it opened up on one side revealing an open trunk area. Walking into the trunk she was surrounded by a white light. When the light disappeared she saw a new area. There was a tree in the middle of a pond. The lady from before was standing in front of the tree talking to… Tenchi? "How did he get here? Isn't he with Ranma and the others?" Looking at the two, she noticed something strange in the water. What she saw shocked her. Where Tsunami's reflection would be, instead it was Sasami, and she wasn't moving or talking while Tsunami was. It as like she wasn't a reflection, but she was, but… this was confusing Kasumi. "I definitely need to extend the vacation."

123454321

Ryoko walked out of a small portal on the wall. Looking at the opposite wall, another portal that looked like giant curtains began to open.

"Looks like an invitation," Ayeka noted, who had just came out of the same portal.

Ranma, who was right beside her, nodded. "It would be rude to leave him hangin'."

The three walked towards the open passageway, which they assumed led to Kagato. Mihoshi was right behind them, but her cube dropped from her belt. It activated, which caused her to sink into the floor. Looking around, she didn't see Ryoko, Ranma, or Ayeka, but she noticed the other doorway closing. Quickly picking up her cube she ran towards the closing door.

123454321

Nabiki smiled when she saw Ranma walking with Ryoko and Ayeka. She knew he was here to rescue her. Sure it may sound kind of weak depending on something coming out of a storybook, but right now it was all she had. Ranma was used to dealing with strange and powerful fighters. This one wasn't going to be different.

123454321

The three warriors walked up towards Kagato, who was playing a giant organ, which was next to his throne. As the three approached him, he finished his song. He stood up and walked to face his three guests. "I welcome you to my ship, the Soja. I hope you found everything to your liking."

Ayeka growled and was about to charge him, but Ranma placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down." Ranma looked at Kagato. "Nice try, but no chance. Where are you hidin'?"

Kagato looked confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"I can read auras, and you are not the real Kagato. Where is he?"

Kagato continued to look confused for a few moments, and then he began to laugh as he disappeared in blue flames. "I see you are going to be as much trouble as the others," Kagato stated from his hiding spot. He appeared to the side of the throne. "So be it then."

"You killed Tenchi," Ayeka stated with a tear in her eye. "I'm going to make you pay!"

"So will I!" Ryoko yelled. The two females charged Kagato, who merely stopped them with a force field. Ayeka fell back unconscious while Ryoko just stumbled back, but still standing. "Shit."

"Come now, Ryoko. You didn't think I had a plan to take care of you all? Seven hundred years has made you rusty."

"I'll show you rusty!" She tried to punch him, but her arm was caught. Kagato smiled, and then flinched. Ranma had snuck in and placed a solid kick to his solar plexus. Dropping Ryoko he stumbled back.

"Strong kick boy. Try that again, and you'll receive drastically different results." Kagato activated his sword. "Now children, let us dance."

123454321

Mihoshi walked forward into the large room. Looking around, she noticed there was no sight of her companions. "Where are they?" Walking forward, she saw a giant hourglass. "That's funny, it must be broke. There's no sand falling. I wonder what time it is."

Looking at her watch while walking, she didn't notice the symbols that appeared on the ground when she reached the area where the crystal stood. She also didn't notice Nabiki who was trying to yell at her.

"Ahh… rats… I missed my show."

"MIHOSHI!"

Mihoshi looked up to see Nabiki who was still trapped in the hourglass. "Nabiki? How did you get in there? Is sand getting all over you? It's sometime a pain to wash"

"LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!"

"Behind me?" Mihoshi turned around to see two giant snakes glaring at her. "AHHH!" She jumped back and started to fire at them with freeze shots.

"You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney…" She continued to read them their rights while looking very scared through the process.

Nabiki looked at the scene in wonder. "Impressive."

123454321

The battle was fierce. Distracting Ranma with a stonewall, Kagato used that time to incapacitate Ryoko by turning her into stone. When Ranma burst through the wall, he noticed Kagato's handiwork. "We can be civilized about this you know," Kagato stated. "Just agree to surrender and die, and I'll let the girl go."

"Not a chance. Moko Takabisha!" Ranma fired his projectile at Kagato, who batted it away with his sword.

"I gave you your chance, and you threw it away. I will show you no mercy." Kagato rushed forwards to swipe at Ranma, who blocked it with a shield made of energy. "Impressive, using your own energy in such a manner. Not even the Jurains could manage that."

"If you didn't pay attention, Yosho did that to you just a couple of hours ago." Ranma assaulted Kagato with a flurry of punches and kicks.

"You really think so? Didn't it occur to you that the energy he used came from an outside source?" Kagato jumped back and fired several energy bursts. "All the Jurains have done is learned how to use the energy from their trees to defend themselves. That's their main weakness. Take away that connection and they fall like stick houses."

"I wouldn't underestimate them," Ranma stated as he dodged the blasts. "And I wouldn't underestimate me either. Double Moko Takabisha!" Ranma fired one blast from each hand.

Kagato brought up a shield to block the attack, but still felt some of the blast. "Powerful you may be, but compared to me, you are a toddler, and I'll show you why!" Kagato melded with the ground creating a giant version of himself. "Now witness my power!" Kagato swung at Ranma, who quickly dodged.

"All that means lamebrain is a bigger and slower target. Try this one. Bakusai Tenketsu!"

The giant stone form of Kagato crumbled instantly when Ranma struck it with his index finger. Ranma immediately jumped back and prepared for anything Kagato threw at him, fully knowing that wasn't going to stop him.

123454321

"MIHOSHI!"

Mihoshi looked up towards Nabiki who was sweating heavily. "Yes?"

"They're breaking free!"

"Huh?" Mihoshi looked towards the two frozen snakes to see that they were starting to break free of their ice prison. "Oh no, if you resist arrest the punishment will be harsher." The snakes didn't listen as they continued to break the ice. "I need a bigger rifle." She frantically fooled around with her cube, searching for a bigger gun. "Now where did I put it?" The snakes' ice prison continued to break until it crumbled.

Nabiki looked on in horror. "Oh no. Mihoshi!"

Mihoshi noticed the snakes charging at her and covered her face.

…

…

Noticing that nothing was happening Mihoshi looked up to see that the snakes were stone statues again, though one was a little close for comfort.

Nabiki looked confused. "Now how did that happen?"

"Don't worry, they won't harm you."

Both Nabiki and Mihoshi turned towards the source of the voice to see a young girl with long pink hair walk up from behind them. Nabiki also noticed that the crystal that was behind her was also broken. "Interesting."

With a wave of the girl's hand both snakes shattered into dust. "There, you see." She turned towards Nabiki. "Oh, let's not forget about you." With another wave of her hand Nabiki's prison disappeared and she was gently lowered to the floor.

Nabiki brushed herself off. "Thank you."

The girl smiled. "You're welcome. Now one more thing to take care of." With a third wave of her hand Ryoko appeared in her stone glory. "Now to fix this."

Tapping Ryoko once caused Ryoko's body to revert back to normal. Not missing a beat the girl began to examine Ryoko. "Bastard tried to ruin my work. Mnnn… Nothing's broken… though you're muscles are sagging a bit… gaining a few pounds… affecting you're physcio-physcological warfare…"

Ryoko grabbed the young girl. "Hey, I've worn the same size for over seven hundred years! And what is physcio-physcological warfare?"

"You're erotic warfare," the girl bluntly replied.

Ryoko dropped the girl in shock. "N-n-now hold on a minute. Who in the hell do you think you are?"

Mihoshi started to think. "Hey, you wouldn't be the young school girl Kagato kidnapped from the Galatic Academy?"

"I am no school girl." She stood proudly. "I am Washu, the greatest scientific genius in the universe!" She assumed a cute pose. "Though I do look as fresh as a school girl."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Let me guess, you're over a thousand years old I take it?" she asked knowing how things ran when involved with Ranma.

"No, try twenty thousand."

Nabiki blanched. "What? How's that possible?"

Mihoshi went wide-eyed. "You wouldn't be the same Washu who was the youngest ever admitted into the Old Galactic Academy, now would you?"

Washu nodded. "That's right, very good."

"All you are is some delusional brat who's had one too many drinks," Ryoko spat.

"That's no way to talk to your mother Ryoko," Washu countered.

Ryoko blanched. "Wha?"

Washu nodded. "Yep, not only did I create you I also created Ryo-ohki and the Soja, though I used my own eggs to create you, so I'm more like your mother."

"Actually I could use one of those drinks at the moment," Nabiki stated. Mihoshi handed her a bottle of sake. "Where did you get that?"

Mihoshi smiled while pouring herself a drink from a second bottle. "I found it in my cube. It's really good."

Ryoko growled. "Now listen you"

"You know, you could stop wasting your time here and go get revenge for Tenchi."

Ryoko activated her sword and held it to Washu's throat. "How do you know about him?"

Washu looed at her daughter square in the eye. "Just as you are connected to Ryo-ohki I am connected to you. I know all about your feelings for him. 'I like him. Love him. I want to bear his children.'"

Nabiki whistled. "Got it in one." She poured herself a drink.

"She isn't the one you should be pointing your sword at Ryoko," Mihoshi said.

"You are the only one of us who can leave here. It should be easy enough for you." Ryoko sneered at her and turned around. "Oh, Ryoko, one last thing." She paused and got a starry expression. "Could you call me mama, just once?"

Everyone there did a face fault. Ryoko quickly recovered and left.

123454321

Ranma kept on the alert looking for any signs of attack. 'If he thinks he's going to catch me nappin' he better think again. Too many years with Genma teaches one patience.'

After a few minutes of silence, Kagato's voice filled the room. "You're antics bore me, boy. It's time to end this." Ranma saw three Kagatos appear around him. "Now it's time to die," they said in stereo.

"Don't you ever shut up?" Ranma asked as he quickly scanned the three, trying to determine which one was the real one.

One of the Kagatos yelled as a sword was pushed through his throat. He disappeared in blue flame, revealing Ryoko. "No, not really. He likes the sound of his own voice."

"Figures as much. Enjoy your nap?" Ranma shot a Moko Takabisha towards the other copy, disintegrating it.

The lone Kagato jumped back. "Why do you insist on fighting back? Don't you see it's pointless?"

Ranma shrugged. "I've always been a stubborn one." He started a fast assault against Kagato. Ryoko also jumped in and started to throw punches and kicks. Kagato was barely managing to keep both of his opponents at bay. Deciding to take a gamble, he disabled Ryoko with a jolt of electricity. Ranma saw the opening this gave him and took advantage of it. Yelling out "Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranma threw more punches than anyone could count. Kagato stumbled back under the assault feeling more pain than he ever had in a long time.

During this Ayeka began to wake up. The first thing she saw was Kagato stumbling back and Ryoko on the ground apparently in pain. Then she felt a shock wave of power as Kagato released his power into the room. The amount of power Kagato was releasing was starting to tear her apart. Before she lost consciousness she sunk into the floor.

Quickly regaining her senses she looked around and saw Mihoshi, Nabiki, and a young girl she never has seen before. "Nabiki-san, are you alright? Mihoshi-san, what are you doing here? Why aren't you helping Ranma-san? And who are you young lady?"

Washu nodded. "Yep, definitely royalty. Spitting out questions like a repeating blaster while remaining polite about it."

Nabiki shook her head and had another drink of sake. The explanation Washu did as to why they couldn't leave had her head spinning.

123454321

Ranma was in trouble, and he knew it. He had trouble standing up, let alone moving. Kagato's power field was astounding to say the least. Not even Saffron produced this much energy.

Ryoko was right now flattened against the wall. Between the shock from Kagato to the energy field, she was spent for the moment.

Kagato's field abruptly ended. Ranma looked at Kagato to find out why. Kagato had his back turned to him. He was apparently looking at something else. "I wondered when you would show up boy."

Ranma looked past Kagato to see Tenchi standing there in Juraian battle armor with his sword. "I'm here to stop you Kagato and to get Ryoko back. You will never get Tsunami's power."

Kagato chuckled. "Oh really? And who will stop me? You? Don't make me laugh. Look what happens when you cross me."

Kagato stepped to the side to show Tenchi the state Ranma and Ryoko was in. Tenchi quickly ran up to Ryoko who was unconscious. "Ryoko, say something."

Ryoko stirred and opened her eyes. "T-Tenchi… is that you?"

Tenchi nodded. "I'm right here. Now don't move. I'll be right back." Tenchi lowered Ryoko to the floor. He walked up to Ranma who was slowly getting up. "I take it he's tougher than you thought."

Ranma gave Tenchi a slight glare. "Back from the dead and already giving me wise cracks? I've trained you too well."

123454321

Kasumi didn't know what to think. Between getting teleported, seeing strange animals, and seeing weird reflections, she was ready to all it quits. This was too weird even for her.

Tsunami turned towards Kasumi. "Oh, I didn't think you would find your way here Kasumi-san."

"Tsunami, why is your reflection showing Sasami?"

Tsunami gave Kasumi a sad look. "I'm sorry, but it is not for me to tell you." Tsunami looked towards her view screen. "Right now an important fight is about to take place. One man is going to begin to discover what he is capable of. Please look after Sasami." Tsunami phased out.

A moment later Sasami appeared in a flash of light. She looked at Kasumi with a sad look. "Kasaumi-san."

Kasumi gave her a motherly smile and a hug. "Do not worry Sasami. Everything's going to be alright."

123454321

Ranma stretched out his muscles. "So, you take left and I take right?"

Tenchi nodded. "Sounds good to me."

With a quick nod both men began their assault. Tenchi's sword was deflected by Kagato's while Ranma's bare-fisted strikes were blocked by an energy shield. "Ranma, remember what I was saying earlier about the weakness of the Jurians? Observe." Kagato floated back and pressed a few buttons on a previously hidden console.

Tenchi's sword went out instantly. "Huh?"

Kagato smiled. "As you can see in this state he is totally defenseless." Kagato rushed in and struck Tenchi square in the jaw. "Power is only as good as you can use it." A blow delivered by Ranma was blocked effortlessly. "Still fighting back boy? Maybe I should try another way to get you to surrender. Observe the view screen."

Ranma turned and saw the Earth. "What are you going to do?"

"Just a quick demonstration on the Soja's capabilities, but I need a little more energy." He pressed a few buttons on his console. Ryoko's screamed as she was covered in a small green aura.

"What are you doing?" Tenchi yelled.

"Since she is a defective tool, I'm going to use her energy in a more efficient manner."

"You bastard!" Tenchi yelled.

"Observe. Say goodbye to a piece of your planet boys." Kagato powered up the weapon systems and fired a shot towards the Earth.

"NNNOOOOO!" Ranma yelled.

When the shot was close to the planet, an invisible barrier blocked it. The barrier then appeared. It was a Jurian ship with ten Light Hawk Wings.

"Ah, so there you are Tsunami," Kagato observed with pleasure.

123454321

Kasumi was standing next to Sasami, who had a determined look on her face. Kasumi looked strong on the outside, but was secretly worried. She could tell who was in the other ship had cruel intentions, and she didn't know how Ranma or her sister were doing, but she had to be strong for Sasami, who was also dealing with a tough time. If only life wasn't so cruel sometimes.

123454321

"So you telling us that there's no way out of here?" Ayeka asked heatedly. All the stress was getting to her.

Washu nodded with a smile. "Yep. This place is an utterly perfect example of what a prison should be."

"So why build it in the first place?" Nabiki asked.

"Because I could," Washu replied. Nabiki face faulted.

Ayeka growled. "You built this thing, there must be something you overlooked."

"That's right…I did build this… that's why it's perfect!" Washu yelled triumphantly.

"Is there any thing we can do?" Mihoshi asked worriedly.

"Well… there is one thing…" Washu said thoughtfully. The girls watched as she clapped twice. "We can pray." Face fault.

123454321

Ranma looked at the ship in awe. "What is that thing?"

"That is Tsunami. The goddess of Jurai who took on the form of their first holy tree. It is also the flagship of the Juraian fleet, and my ultimate goal. Now come to me my little Tsunami. I have many plans for you."

Kagato pressed a couple of switches on his counsel. Tsunami started to shake and it gradually was nearing the Soja. Ranma could tell it was being dragged. "Let it go!"

Kagato glared at Ranma. "And why should I? Because some insect like yourself says to? Fool, you have no idea what this ship is capable of. The vast amount of power that is available for the taking. With this ship I can rule the galaxy, even the universe. I will place myself as the greatest being ever to exist."

"You're insane," Ranma observed. "You really think you can pull this off?"

"I already have. Let me show you the meaning of power." Kagato powered up his weapon system and shot another blast at the Earth. Ranma could only watch as he did this.

123454321

Sasami grew extremely worried. "Oh no! Tsunami, do something!"

The tree glowed a bright light. Soon, the ship started to rock harder. Kasumi lost her footing and started to fall, but caught herself on the tree.

123454321

An unknown force emitted by Tsunami attracted the energy blast. The blast hit the ship hard.

123454321

Kasumi screamed as an energy surge ran through her from the tree. After a few moments she fell down limp and unconscious.

"KASAUMI-SAN!"

123454321

Kagato laughed. "You see? Energy manipulation of that magnitude in a short time frame is nothing short of extraordinary. The power of that ship is unimaginable."

"I'm going to make you pay!" Ranma yelled as he gathered all of his remaining power. "You're not going to hurt another living being again!"

123454321

Washu wished she had her equipment right now. "That shouldn't be possible. The amount of energy he is controlling should have ripped his body into pieces by now. How is he doing it?"

Nabiki's face showed signs of worry. "Ranma…"

1233454321

Kagato also noted this. "How are you doing that?"

"Moko Takabisha Revised: Shin Moko Takabisha!" Ranma fired off a giant projectile towards Kagato. Stunned, Kagato barely managed to make up a shield to protect himself as he was blasted by a large amount of energy.

The yell Kagato made was loud and sounded painful. Tenchi watched as Kagato kneeled, his body smoking. He also saw Ranma fall limply. "Ranma!" Tenchi ran up to his friend. "Ranma, can you hear me? Say something."

Ranma was obviously weak and tired from the blast. "Tenchi… don't… listen to him. Trust in your… own abilities…"

Tenchi nodded. "I will."

"Tell Nabiki… to… save me… some dinner… will ya?" With that Ranma went unconscious.

Tenchi looked confused. "Umm… o…kay…" Tenchi lowered Ranma to the ground. He turned to Kagato who was busy trying to recover from Ranma's attack. "Trust in my abilities? Both you and Tsunami are seeing something I'm not, but I'll give it my all."

Kagato slowly stood. Seeing Tenchi he immediately wanted to end this fight since he was weakened. Kagato gathered a giant amount of energy and fired it at Tenchi. Watching the blast explode he began to turn towards Tsunami when he felt a mysterious but familiar power. Looking back towards where Tenchi was he saw Tenchi, but he had three Light Hawk Wings. "What? How? I cut off the power from Tsunami."

Tenchi didn't pay any attention to what Kagato was saying as he manipulated the wings to make new armor, a sword, and a shield. Kagato used the power of the gems to give himself a quick healing and to fire at Tenchi at the same time. Tenchi merely blocked the shots, ran in, and sliced Kagato in two.

Kagato stood there amazed. "I see now. Well-played Tsunami. You won boy." Kagato burst into blue flame and disintegrated.

Tenchi sighed in relief as the Light Hawk Wings disappeared. He ran up to Ranma who was unconscious but due to his even breathing was merely asleep. He checked up on Ryoko who was slowly getting up. "Are you okay Ryoko?"

Ryoko hugged Tenchi. "Tenchi! You're alive!"

"Lord Tenchi!" Tenchi looked to his side to see Ayeka running up. "I'm so glad to see you alive."

Tenchi broke the hug with Ryoko and hugged Ayeka. "Same here. You're not hurt, are you?"

Ayeka stepped back and shook her head. "No Lord Tenchi."

Ryo-ohki jumped up and started to meow at Tenchi. "Good to see you too Ryo-ohki," Tenchi said smiling.

"Hello." Tenchi noticed a young girl with long pink hair. "I'm Washu. Would you like to be my guinea pig?"

Nabiki, however, was kneeling next to her fiancé. "You had to play the hero, didn't you?" She gave him a small smile. "Don't think I'm going to carry you back."

"Somebody help!"

Everyone turned towards Sasami who was standing next to an unconscious Kasumi. Nabiki ran up to her sister. "Kasumi!" She started to shake her, but was getting no response. "What happened?"

Washu was examining Kasumi. "I need to get my equipment from my lab. Something's happening to her and I need to know what." The ship started to moan and shake. "Oh no. Tenchi also cut Soja with that slice. We have to get out of here."

Ryo-ohki jumped out of Tenchi's arms and transformed into her ship form. Everyone was teleported inside and they launched off into space heading home.

123454321

The dark minion kneeled. "My lady, I have news."

Tokomi nodded. "Proceed."

"Your hunch was correct. Tsunami was located near the planet Yosho is on."

Tokomi smiled. "I suspected as much. Yosho is the next in line to take the throne. I would figure she would want to protect the prince. Prepare to move out."

"My lady, I have something else to show you." A screen with energy reading appeared. "A man emitting this energy wave was also found with Tsunami."

Tokomi paused. "I… see… Send more scouts to that area. I want to know everything about that person. Don't overlook any details. This takes priority over everything else. Understood?"

The minion nodded. "Yes my lady." The minion disappeared.

"D3." A head of an old man with solid blue eyes. "I want Ryuu and Clay here immediately. No excuses."

"Yes my lady." D3 faded away.

"I thought I took care of them all. Who survived?"

A/N: Whew! The longest chapter I've written in a while. One of the more difficult chapters to write.

I'm going to go back through the previous chapters and make sure all of the details are straight before continuing on at this point, cause things are going to start picking up fast.

Questions, comments, concerns, let me know. No flames please.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chains of the Past

A Ranma ½ Tenchi Muyo Crossover

Chapter Sixteen

A/N: With the battle with Kagato over we get into the part I like the most (and where I will be playing on heavily). Things are going to start becoming both clearer and foggier as time passes by, so hold on tight and prepare.

And now to lick the wounds of battle.

123454321

Amazingly enough it only took five minutes to setup the portal between Washu's lab and Tenchi's house. Washu had a medical lab already set up for just in case so it was easy to get both Ranma and Kasumi in bed to examine them. As the scanners did their work Washu typed on her keyboard.

Nabiki held Kasumi's hand. "What's wrong with her?" she asked Washu.

"If I could tell you I would, but we're dealing with what even I have minimal experience with. I have never studied Tsunami so I have nothing to go on. Judging from the power readings I receiving she received a good bit of power. What will this do I don't know. I don't even know if she will survive this."

Nabiki squeezed her sister's hand. "Oh Kasumi…"

"I'm going to monitor your sister constantly and I'll keep you updated, okay?"

Nabiki nodded. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it, dearie." Wahsu set up some wires that connected to Kasumi. "I will do what is in my power to keep her alive, that I'll guarantee. While under my watch she'll receive the best care available."

Nabiki smiled. "Thank you very much."

Washu typed a few commands on her keyboards. "Now that we have everything set with her we can take a look at your fiancé."

Nabiki gave her a questioning look. "What do you mean by that?"

Washu smiled. "I'm just going to run some simple tests and get some samples, that's all. Hehehe!"

Nabiki had a bad feeling in her gut. "Is that all?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Washu ignored her as she started her tests. "Oh this one is a nice specimen. Look at the bone and muscle density. Quite abnormal for a human. Seems to show some signs of malnutrition during the developing stages, but those are almost non-existent at this point. Also showing signs of fatigue, but that's understandable. Most likely became fatigued when he fired that burst at Kagato. Now for the blood work… how in the hell?"

Curious, Nabiki walked over and looked over Washu's shoulder. "What's up?"

"I can't believe he's still alive. It's not possible. Look at all this."

Nabiki looked at a long list with lots of long words. "What is this?"

"The results for Ranma's blood test. This is all the foreign material present in his bloodstream. Some of these I haven't heard of but most I have. Hallucinogens, depressants, stimulants, multiple plant and animal extracts, the list goes on. There's no way he can be alive with this. It must be my equipment."

Nabiki slowly shook her head. "It might not. I recognize some of these and he has been exposed to them."

"Exposed how?"

"Swallowed, breathed, sometimes multiple at a time."

Washu stared wide-eyed at her. "You're kidding, right?" Nabiki shook her head slowly again. "Listen, Nabiki, I'm going to need a full background on him. What he's been through and everything else. I know about the neko-ken, but judging by this, that's only a small part of it, isn't it," Washu stated.

Nabiki nodded. "You're right, but I'm not going to tell you anything without clearing it through Ranma. It's his story, not mine. He doesn't like to tell others about himself too often."

"I see." Washu typed in a few commands. "I'll ask him as soon as he gets up. Now to take a look at his energy flow."

"Energy flow?"

Washu resisted the urge to go into full teacher mode since she was working on an important research. "Every living being in the universe has internal energy. We use it to do everything we do. Some beings have more energy than others. Take Tenchi for instance. I'm only guessing at this point but his internal energy reserve is high due to his ability to create the Light Hawk Wings, which by the way he's the only human to ever do that. Would you take a look at that."

The screen that Washu and Nabiki were looking at showed Ranma's energy flow. Nabiki looked confused. "How can that be? I though he used it all on Kagato."

Washu smiled. "To use as much as he did and still have that much left. He continues to amaze me."

"But if he has that much energy left, why is he still sleeping like that?"

Washu began working on her keyboard. "My guess would be muscle fatigue. Wait a minute, that's odd…"

"What is it Washu?"

"His body isn't using that energy at all, like it's not even there. How is that possible? Hmmm… WHA!"

Both Nabiki and Washu jumped back as the screen fizzle and burst. Nabiki looked a bit scared. "What happened?"

"There's no way my sensors could overload like that. I designed them myself!" Washu was frantically trying to put the fire out. "My data!"

Nabiki looked over to her fiancé who was still sleeping. "Nothing's ever easy with you, is it?"

"Asking a rhetorical question gets you nowhere."

Nabiki glared at the new guest. "What are you doing here?" She shifted into a defensive stance.

Cologne raised a hand. "Relax child. If I wanted you dead you wouldn't even know I'm here." Cologne pogoed to Ranma. "So he's still alive with that amount of energy left. Quite extraordinary."

Nabiki smiled. "You can't sense it, can you?"

"Sense what?"

"It seems that he has an energy reserve no one knows about, not even himself."

Cologne looked intrigued. "An energy reserve?"

"Before Washu's scanners blew, she found a reserve that's not being used, even now. The body acts like it isn't even there."

Cologne scratched her chin. "Most interesting indeed, but why have a reserve when you don't even use it?"

Nabiki didn't have an answer for that question.

123454321

Katsuhito set his tea down. "Quite a tale you have Tenchi. I'm very proud of you." He noticed his grandson's subdued attitude. "What is the matter?"

"Grandpa, I killed a man today. The worst part is that I wanted to kill him. Does that make me a monster?"

Katsuhito smiled. "Of course not Tenchi. Killing another is not a decision to take lightly. The fact that you feel guilt about what you did shows that you are not a monster, but you also think of the consequences of not killing him. Think of the lives you would of put at risk if you let him live. Sometimes Tenchi there is no other choice but to take a person's life. When these times arrive you should not hesitate to do what is necessary. Am I making myself clear?"

Tenchi nodded. "Yes grandpa."

"It's not going to be easy for a while Tenchi, but in time the guilt will subside. You did the right thing. I'm sure everyone else agrees. And I see you are still awake."

Tenchi looked confused. "Hmm?"

"Before, one of my long explanations would have put you to sleep. Now that is not the case. It is good that you are improving yourself. Ranma's training has been a good influence. Maybe I should up your training a bit." Katsuhito noticed that Tenchi was, in fact, sitting up and fast asleep. "Oh yes, more training is in store for you."

123454321

Ukyo struggled in her chains. Oh yes, that bitch is going to pay. Using her Ranchan like that. Once she found how she was manipulating him, she's going to get even, and Ranchan would be hers. All she had to do is get out of these chains.

While she was working on her escape plan Ryoko and Ayeka walked up to her. Ryoko cleared her throat. "Excuse me, can we talk?"

Ukyo glared at her. "Fuck off demon!"

Ryoko gave her a hooded look. "I'm no demon, but I could make one for you."

"Excuse me Ukyo-san, but we have a request. We wish for you to leave Ranma-san and Nabiki-san alone."

"Why should I?" Ukyo shouted. "He's mine! You and that demon are helping that bitch keep him from me, aren't you? You all are plotting against me. He's mine! Mine! He loves me! Get me out of here NOW!"

Ryoko and Ayeka looked at each other with the same thought. 'She's nuts.'

"Oh yes, once I'm free she'll pay. She'll pay dearly. I'll make her suffer worse than she could ever imagine. I'll make sure she regrets the day she crossed me!"

Ryoko floated and sat in the air Indiana style. "Maybe nuts doesn't begin to describe it."

Ayeka gave Ukyo a sad look. "Ukyo-san, I'm sorry I have to say this, but Nabiki-san and Ranma-san are in love. You need to let go and move on with your life. Latching on to the past will only cause heartache and pain."

Ukyo glared at her. "You have no idea what I've been through. Don't you dare tell me what to do! Get away from me! I hate you all!"

Ayeka's look changed from sadness to pity. "You need help Ukyo-san. I'll go get Washu. Maybe she can do something."

"All I need is Ranchan! Give him back! He's mine!"

123454321

Mihoshi looked at her computer screen, which displayed a 'Message Sent' screen. "I hope HQ receives that soon." She stretched back. "What a day."

THUD!

She glanced towards the noise to see a small black pig with a large backpack in her closet. "Now how did you get there?" She walked over to the unconscious pig. "That's strange, I didn't think pigs got nosebleeds." Examining the pig she noticed a black and yellow bandana. "A black and yellow bandana? It's so cute!" She lifted the pig up. "Let's get you a nice warm bath to wash you off and get you some food. You must be hungry."

123454321

Sasami faced Tsunami in her ship. "What's going to happen to Kasumi-san Tsunami?"

"I don't know Sasami. She absorbed much of my power. But I know she will live, so do not worry."

Sasmai smiled. "That's great! Will she become as powerful as you?"

Tsunami shook her head. "No child, but she will become powerful in her own right. Now Sasami, when she wakes up I need you to bring her to me. I need to talk to her, okay?"

Sasami nodded. "Okay Tsunami."

123454321

An old man with a beard that curls inward stood with his robotic servant. "We are here. What is it that you want?"

The giant floating head of D3 stared at him. "Show more respect and patience Clay. There is one more that is expected."

Soon another man teleports in. He has long red hair that reaches his waist. His eyes are gold and his skin is tanned. He wears a simple brown robe that almost touches the floor. "Greetings."

Clay glared at the newcomer. "Ryu! What are you doing here?"

"Same as you Clay. I was summoned by my lady." Ryu turned towards D3. "Ryu reporting."

"Very well. I have orders from Lady Tokimi."

"I want to talk to them." Tokimi appeared from behind D3. "I have a mission for you two. You will work together for this. I want you to find me the person who is emitting this energy output." A screen appeared that showed Ranma's data.

Clay smiled. "Ah, a rare find indeed. What should we do with him once we find him?"

"Kill him and his family immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

Ryu nodded. "As you wish my lady."

Clay looked confused. "My lady, but why? We could use"

"Are you arguing with me Clay?"

Clay blanched. "N-no my lady. I will do as you will."

"I will say this once. If you fail this mission, I will kill you. I will not tolerate any mistakes. Do I make myself clear?" Tokimi disappeared without waiting for an answer.

Ryu smiled. "Ooohh you got her mad. That's not a good move."

Clay glared at him. "Shut up. I don't need your help for this, so you and your puppet stay out of my way."

Ryu smiled, showing his pointed teeth. "You don't want to make me mad either. The only reason you are still alive right now is that Lady Tokimi wishes you to live for some reason only known to her. If you fail this I will kill you myself."

Clay gave one last glare before walking away with his robotic servant. Ryu's smile quickly disappeared. "Someone lived. I wonder who." He smiled again, but this time it was more maniacal. "Oh I'm going to enjoy tearing them apart piece by piece."

A/N: Ah yes now for the new bad guys. Let the hunt begin.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chains of the Past

A Ranma ½ Tenchi Muyo Crossover

Chapter Seventeen

A/N: Due to Rumors flying around and past experiences from other writers I have (sadly) decided to stop responding to reviewer's questions during my Author's Notes. Now I know you all will have questions for me as the fic goes on. If you want me to respond to your review and answer any specific questions you may have then say it in the review and I will gladly respond, so don't stop asking those questions. I actually use them to gauge where everyone is at in terms of what people are asking and what they have figured out. I use it to adjust what I need to add some info and emphasis on. So continue sending those reviews and I thank you all for reading my fic. I hope you all enjoyed it so far and I will continue providing the masses with ways to rack your brains with questions.

On a lighter note, I am ONE review away from 200! I see my efforts at keeping the masses entertained have gone well. I will continue with my quest in writing this story, and I will start heading towards my next goal of 300 reviews. May the force be with me.

And now, on with the story.

123454321

Both Nabiki and Cologne looked at the unconscious form of Ranma deep in thought when a knock was heard form the door. Glancing towards Washu who was still checking her data to see what was lost, Nabiki decided to answer the door for her. She was slightly shocked to see both Ayeka and Ryoko standing there with a struggling Ukyo over Ryoko's shoulder. "Why are you bringing her here?"

"Excuse us Nabiki-san, but we believe Ukyo-san is ill and we wish to inquire the possibility of Washu-san" she was abruptly stopped by the muzzle of a rifle being pointed to her face.

"That's Washu-CHAN Ayeka. No one calls me –san, go it."

Ayeka was sweating heavily. "Er… yes Washu-chan, of course. AS I was saying, could you take a look at her Washu…-chan? I believe she is mentally ill."

Washu put her rifle away and walked back to her console, which was mostly fixed. "Place her on the bed, I'll take a look at her later."

Ryoko nodded and placed Ukyo on the empty bed. When Ukyo started to try to get off the bed, it responded by latching her down until she could barely move. "Let me go! Let me out of here! You have no right to keep me here!"

Washu gave her a hooded stare. "With what you've done honey you're lucky to be alive." Washu pressed a button on the bed and Ukyo was muzzled. "Now be a good girl and lay there for a while. Take this time to calm down a bit." She pressed a few more buttons and then went back to her work of data retrieval.

Nabiki looked at Ukyo with a sad expression. "Ukyo, I know you might not believe me, but you need help. Genma's been spiking your food with something and it's altered you. Please let Washu-chan help you."

Ukyo's look in her eyes clearly displayed the message 'Go shove it up your ass.'

123454321

Mihoshi was confused. First she found a pig with a nosebleed in her closet. She took the pig to the onsen to clean it up before showing it to the others and feeding it. Now instead of a pig she has a naked boy with the yellow and black bandana around its head. She remembered Ranma's curse, which she's seen only twice now. Could this boy have the same type of curse?

Ryoga slowly regained consciousness. He remembered being lost searching for Ranma. He remembered he somehow wound up in a closet he thought was in Russia. Looking out of the closet door he saw a beautiful blonde haired girl typing at a computer screen. She then stretched which showed both her finely tuned belly and how big her assets were. He remembers freezing up then fainting. Now he's in a tub and apparently human. "How… did I…"

Mihoshi finally realized that she's in a bathtub with only her towel on with a naked boy. "PERVERT!"

Ryoga quickly finished waking up when he heard that yell. "What?"

Mihoshi started to chuck anything she could get her hands on. Ryoga put his arms up to block. "H-h-hey! Wait a minute here. Can't we talk about this?"

123454321

Ryoko and Ayeka were both getting ready for a soak in the onsen. They both looked like they wanted to say something to the other, but neither could muster up the courage to start the conversation. A yell of "PERVERT!" tore them both from their musing as they both raced into the onsen hoping that Kagato didn't somehow survive.

When they reached the spot where the scream came from they both saw Mihoshi throwing bathing supplies at a black haired youth with a yellow and black bandana. Akyeka started to make a connection. "Yellow and black bandana?"

Ryoko growled. "It's one of those people after Ranma and Nabiki." She quickly teleported towards the boy and punched him in the gut to knock him out. She was thoroughly shocked when the boy stood up. "How in the?"

Ryoga was now a bit pissed. He was being accused of being a pervert and now someone had came up and gave him a punch that was a bit stronger than Ranma had ever hit him with. He quickly assumed a fighting stance. "Hey! Who did that?" He looked at a naked cyan haired female in front of him. That was all his mind registered when he promptly fainted again with a nosebleed.

Everyone there sweat dropped. "That was anti-climatic," Ryoko muttered.

123454321

Quickly dressing Ayeka, Ryoko, and Mihoshi took Ryoga to Washu's lab. Nabiki who was holding both Ranma's and Kasumi's hands looked up and noticed the unwelcome guest. "What is he doing here?" she growled.

"Oh, so you know him?" Mihoshi happily chirped.

Ryoko gave Mihoshi a hooded stare. "You don't remember me telling you about who to watch out for yesterday?"

Mihoshi frowned in thought. "Hhmmm… oh yeah, now I remember. He's one of them?"

Ryoko facefaulted. Washu took this time to summon up a tube, which Ryoga was placed in. "You know, I only have enough room to hold so many people," Washu commented from her computer.

"Washu-chan, could you put something on his hands to restrict them please? He can break stone with his finger," Nabiki stated.

"Even though my tubes are totally impossible to break, since you asked politely…" Boxes appeared around Ryoga's hands. "There we are."

Nabiki sighed. "What a day this has been."

Washu looked up from her computer. "You look tired, hon. Why don't you go to bed?"

Aykea nodded. "An excellent idea Washu-chan. We all could use some rest."

Sasami walked into the room. "Washu, is Kasumi alright?"

Washu nodded. "Yes, she's just sleeping right now. According to my scanners, the power that was introduced into her system is mostly stabilized. She could be awake as soon as tomorrow morning."

Nabiki sighed again, this time in relief. "That great to hear." Nabiki quickly found a chair and placed it in between Ranma's and Kasumi's beds.

"You know hon, I can keep a watch on them tonight while you sleep," Washu commented.

Nabiki shook her head. "I want to stay here for tonight, if that's alright."

"You're not going to change your mind, aren't you?" Washu stated more than asked. Nabiki confirmed it with a simple nod. Washu pressed a few buttons on her console, which replaced Nabiki's chair with a more comfortable one. "At least get some sleep while you're here then."

Nabiki smiled. "Thank you Washu-chan."

Sasami yawned. "I'm sleepy. I'm going to bed too."

Mihoshi smiled. "Would you like me to tell you a bedtime story?" Sasami nodded happily. The two walked off towards the girl's room.

Ryoko glared one last time to Ryoga's prison. "Pervert." She teleported towards her resting spot on one of the support beams of the roof of the house.

Aykea quickly left to get ready for bed as well. That left Nabiki, who was already sound asleep on the chair Washu provided holding both Ranma's and Kasumi's hands, and Washu alone. Washu smiled. "Well, I can tell staying here isn't going to be boring. And I have two more guinea pigs!" She daydreamed of all the experiments she was going to do to her five guinea pigs.

123454321

Clay watched the stars pass by through his view screen. His android, Zero, brought him a drink. "Here you are Master."

Clay took the cup. "Thank you." Clay summoned another view screen, which showed the data that Tokimi provided about the person he's being sent to kill. "Very interesting this one is."

"Why is that Master?" Zero asked.

Clay smiled. "This person is an extreme rarity, and my ticket to my goal." He summoned up another view screen with a new set of data. "This screen here show's Ryu's data. Notice how they are similar to this pattern here. It's truly quite fascinating."

"Isn't Ryu one of Lady Tokimi's direct servants?"

Clay smiled. "Now you're catching on. Anyone with this type of pattern is one of Lady Tokimi's direct servants. They have a bond with her, which I decided against. She gives them power in exchange for total loyalty. She can sense them at any moment and if they do act up, she can cut their power source and make them vulnerable, which she has done over the years."

"So why doesn't she do the same for this person here?" Zero asked while pointing towards the computer monitor with Ranma's data.

"That, Zero, is an excellent question. Judging from they way she told us our mission demonstrates a fear of something. I believe she is afraid of this one. I believe this one found a way to access her power without her knowing, and if that's correct, I will find out how this one did it, and use it to access Lady Tokimi's power myself without having to become her lapdog."

"Are you afraid that Lady Tokimi will find out about this?" Zero asked.

"Actually, I think she may have some idea what is happening. She thinks I'm a fool, which will be her downfall."

123454321

Ryu tailed Clay's ship from a safe distance. Since this trip was gong to take a week before they got to Earth where Yosho was hiding he decided that he better catch up on some light reading. Before sitting down in his chair he recalled the conversation he had with Lady Tokimi.

-FLASHBACK-

He waited five minutes after Clay left so that Clay would be a good bit away before turning towards where his master was. "My lady, what is the real reason you brought me here. You could have told me this from where I was."

Tokimi reappeared. "What did you observe about Clay?"

"He's up to something, and he immediately recognized the pattern. He knows something is up with it, but I couldn't tell what."

"Follow Clay. Make sure he completes the mission as planned. If he tries anything, kill him. I believe he is trying to betray me."

Ryu smiled. "I see. May I take the puppet with me for this one?"

"Permission granted."

-END FLASHBACK-

Ryu continued to stare out into the stars. "Someone has access to Lady Tokimi's power without her knowledge. That should be impossible." Ryu smiled and turned towards his puppet. "What do you think Niseru?"

123454321

"There once was a kingdom that was far away. In this kingdom lived a queen who was very beautiful. All of her subjects loved her."

"The queen was guarding a valuable treasure which was locked up deep in the castle. To help her guard the treasure, she had seven royal guards."

"One day, a very bad sorcerer came to the kingdom and captured the queen and the treasure. The seven guards were powerless to stop him and to help their queen."

"Then out of nowhere a brave and powerful man came and challenged the sorcerer. With the help of the seven knights he vanquished the sorcerer and saved the queen. They fell in love and soon married. Everyone lived happily ever after. The End."

Mihoshi looked down, as Sasami lay peacefully asleep. "She looks so cute."

"Hard to imagine she has so much energy during the day when she looks so tired asleep," Ayeka noted. "Where did you learn that story?"

"One of my Great grandfather's guards told us that story when I went to visit him when I was young. It was one of my favorites."

Ayake nodded. "I see. I believe that we better get some sleep Mihoshi-san. Tomorrow's going to be a busy day."

A/N: Another Chapter done. Whew! What a busy week. I need a vacation.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chains of the Past

A Ranma ½ Tenchi Muyo Crossover

Chapter Eighteen

A/N: I want to take this time to thank all who have reviewed, and I especially want to thank all those who put in editing notes. I do not have a beta reader so there are many things I tend to overlook. I have been getting better, but I am not perfect. Now some stuff I put in there on purpose, but you'll have to wait and find out what those are.

123454321

Nabiki awoke to, "Damn it not again!" She turned to see Washu putting out another computer fire.

With a yawn she got up out of the chair and walked over to Washu. "Rough night?"

Washu put out her fifth computer fire. "You could say that. This is really pissing me off."

"Still trying to examine Ranma's energy?"

"Right now I'm just trying to look at it. As he gains his energy back my circuits get overloaded quicker. I've tried a few different angles but nothing is working." Washu put her spent fire extinguisher down and picked up a new one. "Luckily I'm using spare computers for this so I'm not losing anymore data, but I'm running out of spares."

"Why don't you just leave it be for the time being?"

Washu gave her a hooded stare. "You obviously never have been around a scientist before, so I'll let that slide. This is a big mystery and I'm going to solve it, mark my words." Washu collapsed in her chair exhausted. "I could use a break though."

"Where… where am I?"

Nabiki looked over to Kasumi who was slowly sitting up. She quickly ran up to her sister. "Kasumi, are you okay? How do you feel?"

"I'm… fine, but I feel, well, strange. I feel different, but right."

"That's cause of your new power," Washu said from behind Nabiki. "You have assimilated a large quantity of energy from Tsunami and it has become a part of you."

"Oh my," Kasumi said in her typical fashion. "Who are you little one?"

Washu smiled. "I'm Washu, the greatest scientific genius in the universe!"

Kasumi looked a bit confused. "You're Washu Habuki, former director of the Royal Science Academy?"

"That's correct Kasumi," Washu said with a smile. "It seems you absorbed more than power."

"What does that mean?" Nabiki asked, confused. "And how did she know that?"

"It seems a bit of Tsunami's knowledge was passed down to Kasumi as well. It could be just a few things, or more than any one person could ever obtain in their lifetime. Judging on how she responded to my name vice my looks her mind must still be sorting all the information she received. This is truly fascinating."

Nabiki shook her head. "Too much information to take in this early in the morning. Need coffee." A steaming hot cup of Joe appeared in front of her on a floating platform. "Thank you." She took a sip. "Delicious."

The smell of coffee drifted towards Ranma. Upon taking a few sniffs, he began to rise. "Mmmnnn… hungry…"

"Don't worry about a thing, I'll get you something."

Ranma looked towards the beautiful young woman with long pink hair who was wearing a nurse's outfit that was probably a size or two too small standing next to him. "Thanks, miss…"

"Call me Washu, Ranma. Lie back down and I'll get you some breakfast." With a smile and a wink she walked off towards the back. He outfit showed her butt well as she glided towards the door to the lab.

Kasumi was watching the now teenage Washu tending to Ranma. "How did she do that?"

"That… little…"

Kasumi saw a battle aura forming around Nabiki. Kasumi didn't think Nabiki would get this angry this quickly. She usually keeps her cool during a crisis. Right? "Are you okay Nabiki?"

Nabiki didn't answer and continued to glare at Washu as she left. Ranma's danger senses detected the now pissed off Nabiki and he noticed the battle aura around her. 'Not good. Definitely not good.' He got out of bed, walked up to her, and hugged her. "Hey Nabs. You okay?"

Nabiki began to calm down a little. "I'm fine. I'm just mad at her right now."

Ranma gave Nabiki a confused look. "What for?" Nabiki looked at Ranma for a few seconds and then smacked him over the head. Ranma gave him a wounded look while rubbing the back of his head. "What did I say?"

123454321

Mousse did not want to get out of bed. Last night was one of the worse nights he's had in years. Fighting Shampoo, then capturing her only to lose her due to unexpected rain, getting hit over the head when Cologne came, getting hit over the head when Cologne found out about losing Shampoo, seeing Kasumi and Sasami disappear in a ball of light, getting hit over the head by Cologne when she found out about losing Kasumi and Sasami, and getting hit over the head by Cologne just because made last night quite painful. After receiving the fourth hit over the head via Cologne's staff he said screw it and went to his room to go to bed. He'd let Saotome take care of whatever happened.

But Sasami's cooking smelled very good and he was hungry. Listening to men's true master (the one higher up thank you) he slowly rolled out of bed, got dressed, and went downstairs. There was Sasami and Mihoshi finishing up breakfast in the kitchen. Ryoko was floating down from her perch and Ayeka was coming down the stairs behind him. "Good Morning Mousse-san," she greeted him.

"Good morning. I take it last night's rescue mission went well?"

"Oh, that's right, you weren't up last night, were you," Ryoko commented. "Basically it did, but we had to get Kasumi and Ranma examined. They should be getting up this morning."

Mousse nodded. "That's good. Has anyone seen the old ghoul this morning? I want to avoid her if possible."

Said old ghoul hit Mousse over the head with her staff. "I'm right here Mr. Part-timer, and you need to respect your elders."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Mousse asked from the floor. "The restaurant's closed now."

"I'm not referring to your employment status, I'm referring to your brain usage Mr. Part-timer. Now get up and commence your training. I expect it done before you eat."

"But the food's almost ready."

Cologne slammed her staff over his head again. "Then I suggest you begin as soon as possible so that Ranma doesn't take it all before you get a bite."

Tenchi came into the house from the back door looking worse for the wear. "Man I'm tired and hungry, and I don't know which one to satisfy first."

Ayeka looked at Tenchi slightly confused. "But you just got up Lord Tenchi. Why are you so tired already?"

"Grandpa decided to up my training for some reason, and I don't know why." He didn't know what had made his grandfather increase the amount of training he received in the morning. He just got used to doing one hundred push-ups, one hundred sit-ups, fifty chin-ups, and various exercises he and Ranma threw at him in the morning. Now grandpa wanted him to do double that and also do katas after breakfast. Tenchi was seriously considering skipping breakfast and the rest of the day for that matter.

Just then Washu in her teenage form with the nurse's outfit walked into the kitchen and started to fix up a plate of food for Ranma. A thud was heard from the doorway. Cologne looked towards the now fainted and nose bleeding Tenchi. She then turned towards Ayeka. "Katsuhito was planning on having great-grandchildren, correct?"

Ryoko ignored the comment and watched her 'mother' gather a large amount of food and take it back into the lab. Curious for a reason she didn't know why, she followed Washu back into the lab.

Mousse slowly dragged himself to the kitchen to both avoid Cologne and to get some food, but he was about a hundred years too young to do that successfully.

123454321

"What are you doing out of bed Ranma?" Washu asked. "You need to rest to regain your energy."

Nabiki glared at Washu while Ranma shyly scratched his head. "Aw… don't worry about it. I feel great."

Washu shook her head slowly. "Please don't argue with me. It doesn't work." She pressed a button that was on her sleeve. Before Ranma could react several cables shot out of the bed and grabbed Ranma. Once they got a hold of him they dragged him back to the bed and held him securely down. Ranma tired to struggle, but it was no use.

"Hey, what are ya doin'?" Ranma shouted.

"Don't ever argue with the doctor, it's bad for your health. Now just relax, I'm just going to do some tests on you, okay?" Without waiting for a reply she went to her console and started typing.

Nabiki marched over towards Washu and glared at her. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Careful honey, you could get your face stuck like that if you hold that expression for too long," Washu said without looking up from her console. "Hhmm… intriguing… extraordinary strength. I'm impressed."

Nabiki growled with rage. "Don't you dare brush me off like that! I demand an explanation."

"If you weren't paying attention I'm running some tests, so be a good girl and have a little patience. I'm almost done. But I do realize why you're so protective of him, you sly girl you. He certainly deserves the name Ran **_ma_**."

Nabiki sputtered and deflated. "Hey, that's mine and you keep away from it."

Ranma looked towards Kasumi. "What are they talking about?"

Kasumi was blushing beet red. "Oh… my…"

123454321

Kastsuhito looked out towards the sky after he finished eating. "Why do I have this feeling that I should not have gotten out of bed this morning?"

Mousse who was dragging his tired body back to the house looked up at him with an unsympathetic look. "You just got a feeling? I already know I shouldn't of gotten out of bed this morning. No ifs, no ands, and no firkin buts about it."

123454321

After Nabiki calmed down a bit she let Washu run her tests (but she will find out why she was flirting with her fiancé). She walked over to Ukyo who was still soundly asleep. "Wonder how she sleep through all that."

"I have her on some sedatives, to help her sleep," Washu stated. "Same thing for pig boy over there. They started getting very annoying last night so I made them sleep. They should be up in another couple of hours."

"Oh that's good. I was worried."

Both Nabiki and Washu stared at Mihoshi who was standing next to Ryoga's tube. "That's impossible," Washu stated. "My sensor's didn't detect her come in."

Mihoshi clapped her hands. "I hope he's okay. Oh you should see him as a piggy. He's so cute!" She started to get starry eyed. "The perfect little pet piggy!"

'Oh he's going to hate me for this one.' Nabiki smiled. "Hey, you know, his nickname for his pig form is P-chan."

Mihoshi's smile grew broader. "Oh, that's perfect! Can I hold him, please, please, please?"

Ranma stared at Nabiki who had a triumphant look on her face. 'Take that for sleeping with my sister while a pig you… pig!'

Ranma turned towards Kasumi. "I should know this already, but do remind me not to make her mad at me. Ever."

Washu got up from her chair. "I'm going to get some fresh air. I'll be right back." Washu walked up and out of the lab. Once she reached outside, she turned towards her daughter who was following. "I take it you want to talk to me."

"You shouldn't tease them like that," Ryoko stated. "They've had it rough as is, they don't need you adding to their problems."

"Oh, let it go. I just got up from a five thousand year nap, and I feel like having a bit of fun. Besides, they need to get over any insecurities they may have, and who better to help than me?"

Ryoko gave her a hooded look. "Anybody."

"Ah… poopy pants, you just don't want your mother dating another man, now do you?"

Ryoko growled. "You're not my mother, you immature brat." Ryoko stormed off.

Washu was smiling when she said that last comment, but it dropped when Ryoko got out of sight. "Damn, she didn't have to say it like that." Washu sighed as she sat and watched the clouds passing overhead. "You know, he is cute, and smart, and his equipment's good too. Who am I kidding, he's attached to Nabiki, and there's no way he'd leave her. Wonder if they're open to another person entering their relationship?" Washu sighed again. "Wishful thinking. They're never going to accept that. Just let it go girl. Still… it would be nice."

One thing Washu's going to learn is to never say anything like that out loud, especially since the walls have ears in the form of a little girl with twin ponytails.

A/N: Ahhh… when the morning comes it brings new problems to the table. Mischief, chaos, and a little romance. Next chapter we get Ryoga and Ukyo bring their problems and complaints. Enjoy!


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chains of the Past

A Ranma ½ Tenchi Muyo Crossover

Chapter Ninteen

123454321

Ukyo slowly woke up from her drug-induced sleep. Quickly realizing that she couldn't move an inch she recalled what happened last night. Finding Ranma with that hussy Nabiki, trying to free Ranma from her but being stopped by Ranma, being tied up by Mousse and held against her will, dragged to this strange place by the demon woman with cyan hair, and being held down to a table by some strange contraption. She tried moving her head to get a better look around, but even that movement was restrained.

Her actions attracted attention from Washu. "Oh, good morning. Sleep well?" Ukyo glared in reply. "Oh don't be like that honey. We're only trying to help you. Here, let remove this." Washu removed the gag over Ukyo's mouth. "There, doesn't that feel better?"

Ukyo would have given a smart-ass reply, but her stomach growled. Deciding that tact was the better way to go for the moment, she cleared her throat. "Can I get some food please?"

"Coming right up." Washu pressed a few buttons and a breakfast plate appeared on a table over Ukyo's bed. Ukyo's restraints were loosened to allow her to sit up and move her arms so that she could eat. "There you are. Eat up." Washu noticed Ukyo was just staring at her food and not even making an attempt to try it. "Something wrong with the food? I made it myself."

"Can I get some Okonomiyaki please? I have my equipment in my bag. I can make it myself."

Washu looked insulted. "What, my food not good enough for you?"

"Just let me get my stuff and I'll make it. You don't have to worry about a thing."

Washu was about to comment about how Ukyo's predicament really didn't allow for her to make any demands, but she remembered what Nabiki had said to Ukyo last night. "Dearie, I think you should stay away from the Okonomiyaki for a while. How about some eggs and bacon?"

"I want my stuff NOW!"

"Sometimes I hate it when I'm right," Washu mumbled under her breath.

123454321

Ranma, Nabiki, and Kasumi were eating a late breakfast after Washu had let Ranma go. Ranma, understandably feeling a bit famished, was eating fast per usual while Nabiki and Kasumi ate at a more civilized pace. "So, Kasumi, how are you feeling?" Nabiki asked.

"Well, I feel a bit more energetic. Other than that I feel about the same." Kasumi took a bite out of her food. "I must get this recipe from Sasami. This is delicious."

"I agree," Nabiki responded, "but I doubt Ranma's even tasting it."

Ranma stopped eating and looked up when he heard his name. "What?"

Nabiki sighed. "Oh nothing Ranma. Go back to eating."

Ranma placed his chopsticks down. "Nabiki, what's wrong? Ya seem a bit off today, and you already had your coffee so I know that's not it."

Nabiki took another bite out of her food. "I just… I didn't like how Washu was hitting on you earlier, that's all."

Ranma gave her a disbelieving look. "That's all? Come on Nabiki, give me more credit here. I wasn't born yesterday."

"I agree sister," Kasumi added. "Hitting Ranma over the head like you did was totally out of character for you. And the way you got angry with Washu was not like you at all. You truly shocked me."

Nabiki continued to eat. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I feel fine."

Ranma didn't like how Nabiki was acting. Something was bothering her, and she wasn't talking. He remembered they had agreed on not keeping secrets from each other only a few days ago, and now Nabiki was backing out. That didn't sit too well with him. "Nabiki…"

"Having problems Ranma?"

Ranma ignored the ghoul on a stick sitting next to him. "Not now old ghoul," he said while waving her off. "This doesn't involve you."

WHAM! "And good morning to you Ranma. I see four months of peace and quiet didn't instill any respect in you," Cologne said while checking her staff for any cracks. She swore she heard something break when she hit Ranma's head.

"Elder Cologne, good morning," Kasumi said in her usual happy tone. "How are you feeling today?"

Cologne sighed. "I was feeling quite fine child, but I think I just broke my staff. Ranma's skull is a lot harder than Mousse's. And how are you two doing today? I heard last night was quite the adventure."

Nabiki shrugged. "Fine, I guess, though I see how sis felt all those time she got kidnapped."

"I'm doing well elder," Kasumi replied.

Mousse had just finished cleaning the kitchen and walked through the door. "Mr. Part-timer, come here," Cologne ordered.

Mousse knew this wasn't going to end well, but he couldn't refuse his elder, so he did as he was told. "Yes elder."

WHAM! CRACK! Cologne studied the half of the staff she was holding. "I knew my ears were not playing tricks on me."

Mousse was quite agitated with the fact that half of Cologne's staff was embedded in his skull for no apparent reason. "What did you do that for you senile old hag!"

A vein was popping out of Cologne's forehead and her left eye was twitching. "Senile old hag you say?"

The whole house heard a loud "YEEOUCH!" as Cologne forcefully put the other half of the staff in a place that was not designed for it.

Nabiki quickly turned away. "That made me lose my appetite."

Kasumi said nothing as she went to grab the first aid kit and a pair of pliers to help fish out the foreign object out of Mousse's rear.

Ranma was blissfully taking an impromptu nap, so he didn't see it.

123454321

Ryoko found Ayeka outside the door to Washu's lab. "Ayeka, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Ayeka glared at Ryoko. "I heard about you watching Tenchi sleep like a stalker last night you demon woman. Why would I want to talk to someone like you?"

Ryoko glared back. "Well excuse me for being worried about Tenchi. He almost died on us yesterday and I was scared."

"Oh, and you expect me to believe you are capable of worrying about someone other than yourself? Ha, that's a laugh. The day you do something unselfish is the day my empire falls!"

A vein popped out of Ryoko's forehead. "You… you little bitch! I come down to talk like civilized people"

"Civilized? What do you know about being civilized? All you are is a brazen barbaric hussy! You couldn't be civilized if your life depended on it. Now get out of my sight you vile cur. Your stench repulses me."

Ryoko stared down Ayeka. "You better watch your back. One day I'll get you, and your not going to like it, bitch." With that Ryoko teleported away.

Ayeka crossed her arms. "What does she think she can do to me? She doesn't have the guts to try anything." Ayeka pulled out a seed out of her sleeve. "Now it's time to get Washu to help me with this."

"Excuse us," Nabiki said while politely pushing Ayeka to the side. "Small medical emergency here. Coming through."

Ayeka, a bit confused, watched as Ranma, being led by Nabiki and Kasumi, carried a moaning Mousse into Washu's lab. Cologne followed a bit behind with no staff. "I wonder what happened to Mousse-san."

123454321

Another person had witnessed the conversation between Ryoko and Ayeka and she was near tears. "Why does sister and Ryoko-san have to be so mean to each other?"

Ryo-ohki replied with a sad "Miyah."

Sasami picked up Ryo-ohki and started to pet her. "Sometimes grown-ups can be so stupid, can't they?" Ryo-ohki nodded. "There has to be a way to get them to get along."

Ryo-ohki looked up towards Sasami and went "Miyah?" (Translation: There is?)

"And you know what, I think I know of the perfect way."

Ryo-ohki shrugged and laid back down on Sasami's lap. As long as it didn't involve her, she didn't mind what Sasami cooked up.

"And I'm going to need your help."

Ryo-ohki's expression saddened. So much for peace and quiet. "Miyah…" (Help me…)

Sasami rubbed her hands in anticipation. "We get Ryoko-san and sister with Tenchi-san and Washu with Nabiki-san and Ranma-san. Grandma Seto is going to be so proud of me."

123454321

Nabiki walked up towards Washu, who noticed their coming. "Oh great, perfect timing. I have something to show you."

"Washu, could that wait? We have a small problem here."

Washu, who was in her child form, looked a bit intrigued. "What problem?"

Nabiki stepped to the side to reveal Mousse who was lying belly down on one of her tables. That's not what caught her attention. "How did that happen?" Washu said while wincing a bit. 'That has got to hurt.'

"Mr. Part-timer needs to learn to keep his mouth shut," Cologne said.

Washu looked down to notice Cologne standing there and put two and two together. "Would you like a new staff?"

Cologne smiled. "Yes I would child."

"Coming right up." Washu typed in a few commands and a staff appeared out of thin air. "There we are, all done."

Cologne studied the new staff. "Feels like my old one."

"Yep, I made it so that it would have the same weight and balance, but it can hold ten times the weight and withstand higher amounts of pressure plus it can also stop energy weapons."

Cologne gave it a couple of test swings. "I thank you for this child. You obviously know what you are doing."

Washu struck a dramatic pose. "Of course I do, I'm Washu, the greatest scientific genius in the universe!" Flash and flair ensures.

Ranma was staring at Washu. "Wasn't she older?"

"She has the ability to change her age," Kasumi replied.

All Ranma could come up with is, "Oh."

Washu walked over to Mousse. "So, I guess you need help."

"It hurts…" Mousse moaned.

Washu smiled. "I bet it does. Well we can do this the quick way or the long way. You choose."

"Quick sounds good," Mousse replied.

Washu's smile deepened as she walked back to her console. "Okay dokey, here we go." Washu pressed a few buttons on her keyboard. A three-fingered claw appeared over Mousse. The claw reached for the broken staff hilt, grabbed it, and quickly pulled it out.

"YEEEOOOUCCHHH!" Mousse yelled.

"There we are, all better," Washu stated. "Now I wouldn't recommend sitting for a couple of days. Here's something to help you when you do need to sit." She pulled out an inflatable plastic donut. "I also suggest taking these," she said while handing Mousse some pills. "Take two every six hours and call me in the morning."

Washu turned towards the others. "Now on to other things. I have something to show you." Washu typed a few commands on her keyboard and a screen appeared in the air in front of everyone.

The others quickly got over the shock of watching Mousse's operation and looked at the screen. Cologne didn't like what she saw. "May I inquire what this is?"

"This is Ukyo's blood work I did last night, and right next to it is the blood work I did about ten minutes ago."

"I take it those don't belong in her blood," Nabiki stated while pointing towards the list of three names of forgien material that was found in Ukyo's blood.

"That's correct Nabiki. Those do not belong." Washu pressed a few more buttons. "After talking with her I examined her belongings. I found each of the items in question in her food supply. Remembering what you said last night Nabiki I assume that Genma put them in there, but I'm not exactly sure what they do."

Cologne hoped towards the screen. "I do. Individually they do little, but together they create a three-part potion. Genma must have known all about how to implement this. They way he had it set-up is the correct."

"What do you mean?" Nabiki asked.

"The way to make this paticularpotion requires to mix these two together," she said while pointing towards the top two on the list, "and heating the mixture up. After you do that you add the third one to act as a catalyst to activate the potion's effect."

"Of course," Kasumi observed. "Adding those two into the batter would guarantee the mixing, and then adding the spice where the third one lies would allow the activation."

"And as long as only Ukyo used the spice no one else would be effected," Nabiki finished. "I have to give credit where credit is due, Genma did think this out."

Washu turned towards Cologne. "Cologne-san, does this potion act like a narcotic?"

Cologne nodded. "Yes it does. It is used when an Amazon warrior is husband hunting. Any potential suitors the male has other than her is given this potion to make them appear mentally unstable."

"Just like the underhanded tactics you like to use," Ranma stated. "If it weren't the fact that I already know Genma was doing something to Ukyo's food I would of assumed Shampoo had something to do with this."

"Actually Ranma any Amazon using this would have been punished. The potion was banned about a hundred years ago." Cologne looked towards Ukyo, who was sound asleep due to more tranquilizers. "One of the herbs required for it is a rare herb and it is used for medical potions. To make sure there was a supply available for when it was needed we banned all other uses for it. Now how did Genma not only get the recipe since it's an Amazon secret plus the herbs for it?"

"Thievery I would guess," Ranma stated. "That would be his style."

Nabiki looked towards Washu. "Are you able to help her Washu?"

Washu looked towards the screen in thought. "I should be able to, but it's not the physical addiction I'm worried about. As with any narcotic there's the physical addiction and there's the mental. Getting over that will require time and patience."

Kasumi walked up to Ukyo. "It's so sad. Her whole life ruined by that man."

Ranam nodded. "Yeah, that man knows no bounds. Not even his flesh and blood's immune from his greed. It makes me wonder what else he's done to further his goals."

123454321

Ryoga woke up to a strange sensation. He was in his pig form and was being squeezed. He looked up to see the face of the woman who he saw earlier when he was in the closet and again in the onsen. "Bwee?"

Mihoshi held the pig out in front of her. "Oh, you're awake. My you look so cute P-chan."

Ryoga had the unmistakable feeling that her knowing that name didn't mean good news. "Bwee?"

"I'm sorry for acting like I did last night, but you surprised me. I didn't expect you to become a man like that."

That statement brought back the memory of seeing Mihoshi in her towel. If he could, he would be blushing at the moment.

Mihoshi smiled "But I do say you are a cute one. Even your fangs make you look adorable."

Now Ryoga's blush would be deeper.

"I have an idea. Let's go and get you washed up. I bet it's been a while since you had a bath. This time I won't scream at you."

Ryoga thought about that. Yeah, a bath would be nice and… whoa, whoa, wait a minute, he was supposed to getting revenge against Ranma for running off with Nabiki like he did. Akane was hurting and it was all Ranma's fault. Somehow Ranma even got Akane convinced that she needed therapy on top of it all. Ranma had to pay for all that he's done. Ryoga started to struggle in Mihoshi's hands.

"What is it P-chan?" Mihoshi asked. A thought occurred to her. "Oh, you're just anxious about the bath and you don't want to think you're a pervert or something." Mihoshi hugged Ryoga. "Oh you're so thoughtful."

Ryoga didn't stand a chance. Being against Mihoshi's chest like that caused a major nosebleed followed by passing out.

Mihoshi looked confused. "I wonder why your nose bleeds so much."

123454321

Tenchi just completed his fifth set of katas. "Man, I'm tired."

Kastsuhito looked towards his grandson. "I think you've had enough for today Tenchi. Wash up and start your chores."

Tenchi nodded. "Yes grandpa. Say, grandpa, I was wondering, what do you know about Yoshiko?"

"Curious Tenchi?" Tenchi nodded. "Well, she is an excellent swordswoman. Her skills make mine look like a beginner's."

Tenchi gawked. If someone was that skilled, then he couldn't imagine how good she was. "How… how is that possible?"

Katsuhito smirked. "Oh, she's been around. Now go wash up, Tenchi. Your chores won't complete themselves."

Tenchi nodded and headed back to the house, his head swimming with the fact about how good Yoshiko's skill was. He started to wonder if she could teach him a thing or two.

A/N: Now there's more going on and more people to play with, hopefully the future chapters should be about this long or longer. Peace!


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chains of the Past

A Ranma ½ Tenchi Muyo Crossover

Chapter Twenty

A/N: You gotta love work.

123454321

Little Sasami was busy going over the finishing touches of her master plan while humming 'Here Comes The Bride' when she felt a familiar presence. "Hello Tsunami-sama."

Tsunami smiled. "I knew you spent too much time around Seto. Planning some mischief Sasami?" Sasami nodded happily. "Before you start playing matchmaker, don't you have something to do?"

Sasami thought about it for a moment then she remembered. "Oh my, I'm so sorry, I totally forgot. I'll bring her to the ship right away." She went to Washu's lab to fetch Kasumi.

Tsunami watched Sasami go. "Just as long as she doesn't learn that smile of Seto's… That smile scares even me."

123454321

Ayeka walked down into Washu's lab in earnest. Washu was busy typing at her console while Ranma, Nabiki, Kasumi, and Cologne were busy talking amongst themselves. "Excuse me Washu-chan, can I ask you for a small favor?"

Washu looked up from her computer screen with her patented piercing stare. "Yes?"

Ayeka was slightly shaken but didn't show it. "I need your help with growing my tree, Ryu-oh. I have acquired a seed and I am in need of a suitable vessel to grow Ryu-Oh in. Can you help me?"

Washu stared at Ayeka for a few moments. "Let me see it," she finally said.

Ayeka pulled her seed from her sleeve and handed it to Washu. Washu promptly threw the seed into a hole that appeared out of nowhere. Ayeka watched this in shock. "Wh-What? What are you doing?"

"I'll get to it later. I have more important things to take care of at the moment." Washu went back to her screen.

Ayeka's left eye twitched. "What could be more important than my Ryu-oh?"

"First there's Ukyo's detox operation which I am in the middle of at the moment," Washu said without looking up from her console, "then I have to run scans on both Kasumi and Ranma, plus I do have some old research that I have to get updated on. Once that's all done I'll tend to your tree."

"And may I inquire on how long all that will take?" Ayeka asked with a small glare.

Washu shrugged while typing. "Oh, it could take days, more than likely weeks. You never know what could pop up between now and then."

Ayeka's limited patience was past its limit. "And you expect for me to believe that you can't spare some time to gather some supplies to start growing Ryu-oh?" she asked loudly.

Washu stopped typing and looked at Ayeka. "Like you can't spare some time to talk with my daughter like civilized people?"

Ayeka blanched. "W-what do you mean by that?"

Washu got up from her chair and walked up to Ayeka until she was pressing against her. Washu looked up at her with a stare that was even more piercing than the last. "Everything she sees I see. I am telepathically linked with her Ayeka, and even if she believes the opposite I care about her well-being. Normally I don't mind when you two fight over Tenchi mostly because it's a bit funny, but what you did earlier today was out of line, and if you expect me to do any small favors for you, you better get on my good side. I could bump your tree higher on my list, but right now I'm not motivated enough to even care about a stupid, useless plant." Washu turned away. "Now get out of my sight you vile cur. Your stench repulses me."

Ayeka glared at Washu's back for a few moments. Deciding that leaving would be a good option she raised her head like she was above Washu, turned around, and left.

Washu turned towards the others in the room. "Do you need anything?"

The others who were watching the conversation intently suddenly found interest in some of the other things in the lab, including the floor.

Sasami appeared in the doorway to the lab. "Kasumi-san, are you here?"

Kasumi walked up to Sasami. "What is it Sasami?"

"Tsunami-sama wants to talk to you. She asked for your presence in my ship."

Kasumi looked a bit shocked. "Oh my, we should be off then."

Nabiki watched Kasumi and Sasami walk off. "Hopefully Tsunami will be able to tell sis more about her powers she's acquired."

Cologne nodded. "Indeed. Now I must be off. I have to increase Mousse's training. No need for him to become lax especially with Shampoo on the loose." Cologne hobbled off to grab Mousse on her new stick, liking the feel of it.

When Cologne left Ranma turned towards Nabiki. "Nabiki, can we talk in private please?"

Nabiki knew what Ranma wanted to talk about, it was obvious. The question was if she was ready to talk about it. "Sure, let's go."

Washu watched the pair walk off with a sigh. 'Damn he's got a cute butt.'

"Washu, can you help me please?"

Washu looked to her side to see Mihoshi standing there holding Ryoga in his pig form. "How did you get in?"

"Well I kinda got a little lost looking for this pace and well here I am."

Washu mentally noted that there was only one way in and out of her lab, and she was looking right at it when Mihoshi suddenly appeared right beside her. Deciding to do many experiments later on her to find out how she does that she looked towards the pig. "What did you do to him?"

"I don't know. Every time he wakes up he keeps getting nosebleeds. I think there's something wrong with him."

Speaking of which said pig was waking up from his latest trip to La La Land. When he opened his eyes he looked up to Mihoshi who had a huge smile on her face. "Oh P-chan you're awake!" Mihoshi hugged Ryoga, who's reflex was gushing nosebleed and another faint.

Mihoshi went from happy to sad in milliseconds. "Why does he keep doing that? What's wrong with him?"

Washu sweat dropped. She swore that pig just gushed more blood than it carried in its bloodstream. "It appears he's, for a lack of a better term, extremely shy."

Mihoshi looked at Washu blankly. "Shy? What's that have to do with nosebleeds?"

Washu slammed her head on her console while face faulting.

123454321

Ranma led Nabiki outside the house towards the wooded area where they would have some privacy. "Nabiki, remember that conversation we had a few days ago?" Ranma asked when he was sure there was no one listening. Nabiki nodded. "So why are you keepin' secrets again?"

"Ranma, there is no secret." Nabiki placed a hand on Ranma's shoulder. "I'm fine."

"You know it hurts me when you lie." Ranma took Nabiki's hand that was on his shoulder. "Now tell me the truth. What's wrong?"

Nabiki smiled a bit to put Ranma's mind at ease. "It's just a small thing really. Nothing to worry about."

"Nabiki, anythin' concerning anythin' around me is not small. One of the many things I've learned over the years."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you being a bit paranoid?"

Ranma smirked. "I call it bein' prepared."

"Riiight." Nabiki stared at Ranma for a few moments. "You're not going to let this go, are you?" Ranma shook his head slightly. "It's just some stupid dream I had last night, that's all."

Ranma tilted his head to the side a bit. "You dream?"

Nabiki pinched him on the arm. "Yes I dream, thank you."

Ranma rubbed the spot where Nabiki had pinched him. "So what did you dream about?"

"It… it was stupid dream really. I saw you holding some woman with long spiky hair. I couldn't make anything out more than a dark silhouette. You two were rather intimate. When Washu started flirting with you this morning she reminded me greatly of the woman I saw."

Ranma hugged Nabiki, who returned it in full. "Nabiki, you know I would never leave you."

"I know, but with everything that's happened and with the wedding only a month away, I guess I'm just a bit scared, that's all."

Ranma smirked. "Gettin' cold feet? That's not like you at all."

"You know, if I was still running those betting pools, I would of put the odds to you having the cold feet thank you. I feel just fine, just a bit on edge."

"Nabiki, I want you to tell me if anythin' bothers ya." Ranma broke the hug and looked Nabiki square in the eyes. "I know you like ta hide your emotions from others, but I want you to stop hidin' them from me. No matter how small your problem may seem, I want to know about it. Okay."

Nabiki smirked. "Okay, I'll try."

123454321

Since Tenchi was finally done with his training for the day he decided to take a long overdue bath. When he entered the onsen the smell of sake immediately assaulted him. Tenchi quickly pinched his nose. "What's that smell coming from?" he asked himself.

He looked around and saw Ryoko drinking up a storm. What had stopped him from his normal nosebleed was Ryoko slamming the bottle onto the floor shattering it. He watched in awe as she quickly opened up another bottle and started chugging it down. After she finished that bottle she again slammed it against the floor while yelling, "That fucking bitch! I'll kill her!"

Tenchi entered the onsen and sat a bit away from Ryoko. "Hey Ryoko. You okay?"

Ryoko looked towards Tenchi. "Tenchi… what are you doing here?"

"Just finished up training for today. I see you got an early start on dad's old sake supply. What's the occasion?"

Energy started to arc around Ryoko which startled Tenchi. "That bitch… that bitch pisses me off!"

Now he knew Ryoko and Ayeka (who he was assuming Ryoko was talking about) got into some bad fights, but this was beyond anything he's encountered before from Ryoko. He's never seen her this mad before (he doesn't count the time at the school since he found out that was all an act to tease him). "What did she do?"

Ryoko finished off yet another bottle of sake. "She thinks she's so big and mighty! I'd love to take her down a couple of notches." Another bottle slammed into the ground. "Maybe I should break her into tiny pieces."

Tenchi sighed. Somehow he knew the fights involving him are about to get worse. Deciding to be away from a potential ground zero he moved to another spot in the onsen to give Ryoko some room to alleviate some stress off of herself.

"Hey Tenchi, where are you goin'? I need a drinking buddy."

Or maybe not.

123454321

Kasumi looked around the bridge of Sasami's ship, Tsunami. She remembered the events from the night before where She and Sasami were engaged in a battle with Kagato and the Soja. The events surrounding her getting shocked by Tsunami was a bit hazy, but Sasami had told her what she saw. She also remembered Washu saying something about her getting new powers and knowledge, but she didn't go into much detail.

A few moments after Sasami and Kasumi stepped onto the small hill where the Tree Tsunami stood the projection of Tsunami in her human form appeared. "Hello Kasumi. How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling fine Tsunami-sama," Kasumi replied politely.

"That is good to hear." Tsunami looked towards Sasami with a small smile. "I hate to ask you this Sasami, but I need to talk to Kasumi alone. Could you leave alone for a while please?"

Sasami had a slightly hurt expression. "Okay Tsunami," she replied with a subdued tone.

"Don't be sad Sasami." Tsunami kneeled down in front of Sasami. "It's not that I don't trust you Sasami. There are few things I need to discuss with Kasumi that you are not yet ready for. Once you are ready I will tell you everything, okay?"

"Really Tsunami?" Sasami asked with a bit of hope.

Tsunami gave Sasmi one of her patented smiles. "I promise Sasami. Now don't you have some match making to do? I'm sure Seto will be quite pleased with the results."

Sasami nodded happily. "That's right. I don't have any time to lose." Sasmai looked towards Kasumi. "Have fun with Tsunami Kasumi-san."

Kasumi smiled. "I will Sasami."

Sasami quickly left to head back to the house. Her master plan needed to be implemented and it will require some work, but the results will be worth it.

Tsunma watched Sasami leave with a smile. "It is good to see her in such high spirits. With the darkness coming moments like these will be rare."

"You mean Tokimi?" Kasumi stated more than asked. She put a hand up to her mouth. "How did I know that?"

"I see my guess was right." Tsunami walked up to Kasumi. "The surge that ran through you did more then transfer some of my power. Tell me Kasumi, does the name Makkura mean anything to you?"

Kasumi thought about it for a few moments. Her eyes started to grow wide. "Oh… my…"

Tsunami turned and looked towards the stars. "I see you know. I ask you never tell anyone else what you know."

Kasumi was a bit shocked. "But why Tsunami? We need to prepare"

"I know Kasumi," Tsunami cut in. "And you can see what I have done so far to do so, but I believe it will not be enough."

"If he finds you and Washu Tsunami, what can we do to stop him?" Kasumi asked with fear in her voice.

"He's already found me," Tsunami replied sadly. "Saving the Earth from Kagato cost me my cover." Tsunami lowered her head. "It's funny really. Tokimi told me many times my kindness would be my downfall, and it seems she was right."

"Don't say that Tsumani," Kasumi quickly stated. "We will find a way to stop him."

"You probably know what the cost was last time we stopped him, and that was only temporarily. Our forces are considerably less this time around, Kasumi. And now he has the initiative. I am at a loss Kasumi. I don't know what to do."

"You could start by training me Tsunami," Kasumi stated. "Now that I know what is coming, I cannot sit idly by and just watch."

"Training you will be simple. You already have the knowledge. Allyou need is just some practice inapplication." Tsunami turned around to face Kasumi. "Though I would rather have you trained slowly to ease the transition between what you know verses what is the truth. The only question is how much power you received during the surge. We will have to get you practicing using your powers often." Tsunami smiled. "Since both Ranma and Nabiki have forced you to stop doing housework while at Tenchi's place I'm sure you'll have some free time on your hands."

Kasumi blushed a bit. "Yes it's been quite strange to not do anything for this long. It just doesn't feel right." A thought occurred to Kasumi. "Tsunami, do you know what happened seven hundred years ago at the seal? I'm afraid I don't have any information about it."

Tsunami slightly lowered he rhead. "I do not know either Kasumi, and that scares me."

123454321

Ryoga woke up slowly. He noticed quickly that there were many cables attached to him, which in turn were attached to many different machines. He also noticed two tubes that were inserted into his arms. One that was attached to what appeared like a tank with blood in it and the other attached to another tank with some sort of clear liquid. Trying to move he quickly noticed that he couldn't. "Hey, what's going on here? And where my clothes?" The fact that he was also naked save a pair of boxers didn't escape him either.

"Oh goody you're awake," Washu stated. "I guess we can start then."

Ryoga looked at the young girl with a confused expression on his face. "Uh excuse, who are you and what do you mean we can start? Start what?"

Washu smiled. "I am Washu, the greatest scientific genius in the universe!" Flash and flair surround Washu who is laughing manically.

Ryoga sweat dropped "Aren't you a bit young to play scientist?"

Washu glared at him. "Are you doubting me?"

Ryoga's survival instincts kicked in hard. "No, no, no, I'm not, I'm not, okay?"

Washu glared at him for a few seconds. Suddenly she smiled brightly. "Good, glad we understand each other. Now to begin."

"Begin what?" Ryoga said with a hint of fear in his voice.

Washu went to her console and began typing. "It has been brought to my attention that you have a problem with being extremely shy thus causing nosebleeds. I'm going to help you rectify this." She finished typing her commands. "Now just relax and take a look at this."

Ryoga looked at the screen in front of him, which caused massive nosebleed and a faint.

Washu typed her observations into her log. "It appears that he has this reaction other than the normal reaction. Interesting. I wonder if blood even gets down there?" She got up and took a peak inside Ryoga's boxers. "Well, he is average size, but it's not hard." She went up to a diagram that was floating overhead Ryoga. "I wonder where the blockage is?' She started to laugh manically. "Once I figure him out I'll move on to Tenchi. I hear he's even worse than this one is. That's going to be so much fun."

123454321

Tenchi had the strangest feeling he's ever had before. Having a chill run up his spine while in a hot onsen drinking sake. "Wonder where that came from. You know now that I think about it I should be doing something right now, but I can't remember what it was."

Ryoko poured Tenchi another drink. "Prbably wasn't important anyways. Now drink up."

123454321

Katsuhito looked at the stone walkway in front of the shrine where Tenchi was supposed to be sweeping right now with a slight glare. "Skipping out on his chores is he? I'll teach him better than that."

A/N: As you can see I didn't forget about this story. Trying to set up some things to get the initial push started before the action starts.

Until next time, Peace!


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Chains of the Past 

A Ranma 1/2 Tenchi Muyo Crossover

Chapter Twenty-One

A/N: It's been too long since I last worked on this fic. Been doing some cleaning and editing to the fic including inserting a chapter where one was but somehow disappeared. I replaced it with a new version.

123454321

Shampoo was not happy. Scratch that, she was pissed. If it wasn't for Spatula-girl's interference she would have had Airen by now. Now she has to reevaluate the situation at the house Airen was being held hostage by that mercenary bitch. It seems that the hold that bitch has over her Airen is so great Airen has to even attack her when she was there trying to rescue him. Shampoo was sure Airen knew the law against attacking his wife, so there has to be some big reason why he would attack her.

Shampoo was busy sneaking up to the Masaki house when a hand grabbed her and pulled her back. She quickly swung around and tried to hit the attacker with one of her bonbari, but it was blocked by a arm. "Who dares?" she yelled.

"Keep your voice down," a familiar voice stated. "You don't want to alert them to our presense."

Shampoo keep a defensive stance. "Why lazy-panda here? What lazy-panda want?"

Genma placed a calming hand up. "Just to talk. Can you do that without getting mad?"

Shampoo sneered at Genma while lowering her bonbari. "Talk. Why stop Shampoo?"

"You obviously have no idea who you're dealing with over there." Genma pointed to a spot five feet in fron of where they were standing. "You were about to activate a series of sensors that were just placed today. That would have made things very difficult in the future."

Shampoo glared at Genma. "And how lazy-panda know?"

Genma smirked. "I have been observing the house for the last month and a half. I saw the sensors being installed."

Shampoo looked shocked. "Airen left two months ago. How panda find Airen so fast?"

"I have some inside information," Genma stated with a smirk.

"So why not get Airen now?" She asked curiously.

"That would go against my plan. Right now if I would show my face or my presense that would ruin my work until now."

Shampoo didn't trust Genma. She knew that part of the reason Airen left was to get away from his father, but no specifics were given. Whatever the reason was it was big, so if he was found here Airen would run again. "If I kill panda now Airen be too too happy with Shampoo. Give Shampoo reason why not to kill panda now."

Genam shook his head. "You're not thinking girl. Would Ranma be happy with you if you stole a kill he wanted to do himself? Would you be happy if anyone took a kill you wanted to do yourself?"

Shampoo considered that line of thought for a moment. "Panda have point. Shampoo would be too too mad if kill was taken from Shampoo."

Genma nodded. "I bet you would. I bet you want to kill Nabiki, wouldn't you?"

Shampoo tighten the her grip on her bonbari. "Shampoo want nothing more than to kill mercenary bitch."

"If you charged the house now all that would happen to you is capture. You do realize your great-grandmother is there, right?"

Shampoo looked shocked. "Great-grandmother is there already? This not good. Not good at all."

Genma nodded. "Yes, that isn't good. Good for you at least. I, however, already planned for that ahead of time."

"Why should Shampoo allow Panda to complete plan? Panda want Airen."

Genma smirked. "But that's what I've come to talk to you about. All I want with the boy is about one day of cooropration. Beyond that I don't care what is done with him one bit. Now I need your help with my plan. If you help out I will guarentee both Nabiki and the boy given to you to do whatever you want. What do you say?"

Shampoo looked off to the distance towards the Masaki house for a minute.

"Shampoo listening."

123454321

Ukyo has seen some strange sights in her life-time. Being around Ranma always brought some weirdness in one form or another. Seeing Ryoga hooked up to some odd machine with tubes going everywhere looking at a screen with some... interesting pictures topped her list of weird things seen in this life-time. She approached the contraption and saw Washu next to the machine typing on some transparent screen. Washu was at the moment deep in thought. "Maybe I need a drill."

"Drill?" Ukyo asked highly curious.

Washu glanced over towards Ukyo. "Ah, you're up. That's good. How are you feeling?"

Ukyo crossed her arms. "Not so good."

Washu nodded. "It's normal for this stage. I suggest plenty of rest and liquids. And when I say suggest I mean demand."

Ukyo looked at the young scientist. "How old are you?"

Washu smirked. "Curious, are we?"

"I've been in Nerima for too long to assume everything I see is true."

Washu chuckled. "I have to visit this place one day from what I have been hearing. As to your question, I'm over twenty-thousand years old."

Ukyo's eyes bugged out. "Wha-what?"

"Surprised?"

Ukyo quickly regained her composure. "Well, I was guessing you were about fifty or so, but twenty-thousand..."

Washu shrugged. "You get used to it. At least you went as young a fifty. That's a complement. Nabiki guessed one thousand when we first met." Washu noticed Ukyo's sudden shift to a subdue look. "Too soon to mention her name?"

"I really screwed up didn't I?"

Washu summoned two chairs for them and motioned her to sit down. "Tell me what's on your mind."

"There's no hope for me and Ranma, is there?" Ukyo asked disheartendly.

Washu sighed. "You may not want to hear this, but I'm going to say it anyway. Ranma and Nabiki are in love."

"How could someone like Nabiki love at all?" Ukyo said with a sneer.

Washu raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

"You don't know much about her, do you?" Ukyo chuckled. "I can see why she wouldn't want to say much. Let me give you some details. She's called the Ice Queen of Furikian High. I hate to say it but she's an excellent business-woman. She sold pictures of her younger sister and Ranma's girl form to the boys at Furikian for quite a sum of money. Hell her best customer was a guy named Kuno Tatewaki. He is obsessed with both her sister Akane and Ranma's girl form."

Washu rested her chin on her hand. "Interesting. Go on."

"She's done just about everything from blackmail to gambling pools. Hell when she was engaged to Ranma she rented out Ranma to me, Shampoo, and Tatewaki's sister Kodachi to take us on dates. She also rented us time with him during a Christmas party a few years ago."

"Why would she do all that?" Washu asked.

Ukyo shrugged. "I don't know. I do know she wasn't the one who was intitally engaged to him from the Tendos. I heard she and her older sister Kasumi pushed the engagement upon their younger sister Akane."

"And this was how long ago?"

Ukyo thought about that for a minute. "A few years ago."

Washu nodded. "I see. You know people can change over time Ukyo. Why is it hard to believe Nabiki can change as well? Or is it you don't want to acknowledge the fact that she can change?"

Ukyo curled up into a ball. "All I wanted was for Ranma to be happy."

Washu got up out of her chair and went up next to Ukyo. "And I'm sure he understands that. But you have to understand that he loves Nabiki and they have gone through a lot together."

"He and Akane went through a lot and they're not together now," Ukyo pointed out. "Hell Akane got kidnapped on several occasions by many different people. What makes the time he spent with Nabiki any different?"

"You will have to ask him," Washu answered. "I suggest talking with Ranma tomorrow. I will however state that don't expect to break up him and Nabiki. It won't work."

"But I love him," Ukyo protested.

"Do you?" Washu countered. "You really need to ask yourself that. Is it love you feel, or is it something that was placed with what Genma feed you?" Washu sighed. "That's why I hate to deal with narcotics. They screw with the mind and distort your perception. Plus with people commonly mistaking obsession for love makes things like this tricky." Washu looked into Ukyo's eyes. "When you talk to Ranma tomorrow I suggest you sort out what you felt for him and see for yourself what you actually feel. Now you better get some sleep. You look very tired."

Ukyo nodded and left the room. Washu smiled. "Now to get back to Ryoga." She pressed a button and some of the clear liquid shot into Ryoga.

He woke up a few seconds later. "Wha-What happened."

"Hello sleepy-head," Wash said cheerfully. "Time to show you a new picture."

Ryoga made the mistake of looking at the screen and passing out froma nose-bleed yet again. Washu gave Ryoga a hooded-look. "She still had her bra and panties on you dolt. How do yo ever plan on getting anywhere with a woman?"

123454321

Shampoo thought about Genma's plan. "Panda sure it will work?"

Genma nodded. "I know the boy well. It will work."

Shampoo looked towards the Masaki house. "One month is a long time to wait. Panda sure we can't do it now?"

Genma shook his head. "There are timing issues that make it impossible to do it any other time. It has to be during the wedding."

Shampoo nodded. "Shampoo see. Shampoo will help."

Genma smiled. "Excellent."

A/N: Usual rant. Questions, comments, concerns, complaints, let me know. Until next time Peace!


End file.
